


Расстояние

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Series: Расстояния [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone's a Good Bro, Everyone's also a jerk, Feelings, M/M, Science Bros, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, everybody needs a hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: Слишком многое вокруг остается незамеченным, но даже посреди бури можно найти тихое место, чтобы понять, кто ты и чего хочешь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The spaces in between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513589) by [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs). 



> **Бета:** Тикки  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без согласия переводчиков

— Вдова, что там у тебя? — отрывисто спрашивает Стив, сбивая с ног двоих из трех нападающих, настойчиво пытающихся загнать его в угол. Кровь из рассеченного предплечья щекотно струится по коже, впитывается в изодранный рукав, оставляя на ярко-синей ткани отвратительные бурые пятна.

— Все плохо, Кэп, — тяжело выдыхает она.

Стив коротко кивает, вырубает третьего, краем сознания успевая зацепиться за мысль, что пробуждение обернется для парня не только глобальной переоценкой ценностей, но и сокрушительной головной болью, и осматривается, пытаясь отыскать ее взглядом.

В окружении восьмерых вооруженных огнеметами бойцов Черная Вдова медленно, чтобы не споткнуться о разбросанные под ногами тела, делает несколько шагов назад и прижимается спиной к изрешеченной пулями стене.

— Соколиный Глаз! — бегло оценив состояние лежащих, громко зовет Стив, не к месту думая о том, что лучше получить удар по голове и очнуться с мигренью, чем попасться под руку разъяренной Вдове и не очнуться вовсе. — Можешь вытащить ее оттуда?

В ответ в наушнике раздается оглушительный треск, затем глухой болезненный стон — и наконец наступает абсолютная тишина. В памяти, словно на воображаемой карте, моментально всплывают координаты, с точностью до метра обозначающие позицию каждого, Стив резко поворачивается в сторону дряхлой рощицы недалеко от бункера и видит распластанную на земле черно-фиолетовую фигуру, возле которой собралось не меньше десятка солдат.

— Соколиный Глаз! — выкрикивает он. — Черт возьми, Клинт!

Где они просчитались? Почему заурядная разведывательная миссия, никак не связанная со спасением цивилизации или очередной попыткой Щ.И.Т.а нащупать ниточку, способную привести их к затерявшемуся где-то на Гватемале доктору Беннеру, обернулась настоящей бойней? По сути, они пришли сюда только за тем, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуться и возродить издыхающий после длительного простоя командный дух. Цель — старый заброшенный комплекс времен холодной войны в северной части штата. Пару дней назад спутниковая система уловила внутри слабые тепловые сигнатуры, и изнывающий от безделья Тони вызвался слетать на разведку. Когда, вернувшись, он с кислой миной доложил, что на поверхности нет ничего интересного, кроме унылого, рассыпающегося от времени куска бетона, Стив, пожав плечами, предложил узнать, есть ли что-нибудь интересное _под_ ним.

— Старк! — зовет Стив. — Соколиному Глазу требуется срочная эвакуация!

«Ради всего святого! — не получив ответа, раздраженно думает он, — куда запропастился этот шлемоголовый?!»

В основе любого успешно выполненного задания лежит слаженное взаимодействие всех членов группы, а значит, близкое знакомство с методами и приемами работы каждого, — но как координировать и без того полетевшую в тартарары миссию, если под твоим командованием ходячая импровизация? К тому же взбалмошная и непредсказуемая настолько, что спокойнее было бы свернуть ей шею, а не выяснять, где она и чем занимается.

Долю секунды Стив мечется между Бартоном и Романовой, прикидывая, кто из них на данный момент больше нуждается в помощи, и наконец выбирает огнеметы. Он разбегается, закручивает сальто, планируя ударить одного из противников ногами в затылок, обрушив на него весь свой вес, когда вдруг раздается оглушительный грохот. Под действием взрывной волны бетонный комплекс разлетается, будто карточный домик, нападавших расшвыривает в разные стороны — перевернувшись в воздухе, один из них неловко врезается в Стива и, обезумев от ужаса, несколько раз тупо давит на спусковой крючок. Стив шипит, чувствуя, как плавится от жара костюм, а ногу прошивает резкой болью, и падает на спину, успевая заметить, что Наташе хватило времени выбраться.

Куски раскаленного железа градом сыплются на землю, густой черный дым разъедает глаза, здание, очевидно, скрывавшее какую-то подземную лабораторию, лежит в руинах, а в воздухе остро пахнет горящей нефтью.

— Старк! — проморгавшись, рявкает Стив, ощущая, как от страха и нехороших предчувствий сводит желудок. — Где тебя носит? Только попробуй сказать, что остался под завалом!

Сначала он не слышит ничего, кроме тревожного дребезжания радиопомех, а потом буквально глохнет от голоса Ванды Джексон и ее рок-н-ролльного «Скучал по мне, пока меня не было?». По правде говоря, песня появилась уже после Второй мировой войны и героического падения Стива в океан, но оказалась достаточно старой, чтобы понять, к кому именно обращается Старк.

— Спокойно, звездно-полосатый, — сквозь пение отчетливо произносит Тони. — Держи себя в руках. Мы на задании, помнишь? Здесь я — Железный Человек.

— Внутри было ядерное оружие? — игнорируя поправку, требовательно спрашивает Стив.

— Нет. Только небольшой склад давнишних игрушек с логотипом «Старк Индастриз».

Когда на горизонте возникает знакомая красно-золотая фигура с Соколиным Глазом на руках, Стив разрывается между облегчением и отчаянным желанием воплотить свои мечты о спокойствии в жизнь. Короткий вскрик и звук падающего рядом тела подсказывают, что Черная Вдова только что разобралась с последним из своих противников, а значит, миссию можно считать выполненной. Стив мрачно улыбается, глядя, как она вытирает ладони, и не без удовольствия думает о том, что уцелевшие, будь они хоть трижды преданы своим работодателям, уже вряд ли ринутся в бой.

— Отпустил меня, живо! — возмущенно рявкает почти над самым ухом Бартон, заставив его вынырнуть из собственных мыслей и обернуться на голос. — Я тебе не девица в беде, черт возьми!

Тони приземляется, держа Клинта на руках, словно невесту, которую собирается переносить через порог, открывает лицевой щиток и, самодовольно усмехнувшись, спрашивает:

— Выпал из гнезда, птенчик? Не повезло, сочувствую.

— Когда-нибудь моя стрела застрянет у тебя в заднице, Старк! — извиваясь, огрызается Клинт.

— Обещания, обещания... — разочарованно сетует Тони и бережно опускает его на ноги.  
Наблюдая за их перепалкой, Стив приподнимает маску и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает холодный пот со лба.

— Ты как? — подойдя к Клинту, спрашивает Наташа. — В порядке?

— Не переживай, всего лишь пара царапин, — ежась под ее пристальным взглядом, отвечает тот.

— На самом деле мы имеем серьезное растяжение лодыжки, три треснувших ребра и сильный ушиб копчика, — пожимает плечами Тони и небрежно поясняет: — Биометрические датчики.

— Я упал на задницу, — вынужден признаться Бартон.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, медленно считает до десяти и выдыхает. Приближающийся гул вертолетных лопастей наводит на размышления о том, что взрыв не остался незамеченным, и максимум через полчаса здесь будет не протолкнуться от военных, полицейских и репортеров. Если честно, он предпочел бы убраться до того, как это случится.

— Железный Человек, — напоминая о своем присутствии, негромко говорит он, — вы с Бартоном возвращаетесь обратно на базу. Хочу, чтобы он прошел полное медицинское обследование на случай, если ты что-то упустил.

По выражению лица Тони становится понятно, что он категорически не согласен с приказом и явно собирается его оспорить. Взгляд бесцеремонно скользит по обожженной ноге и оплавившейся до черноты ткани некогда ярко-синего костюма. Стив внутренне подбирается, готовясь к войне, но вместо этого Тони молча закрывает лицевой щиток и, подхватив Клинта, врубает репульсоры на полную мощность.

— Все нормально, Кэп? — спрашивает Наташа, когда они остаются одни.

— Вполне, — кивает Стив.

На самом деле поврежденную ногу буквально раздирает от боли, но благодаря сыворотке процесс усиленной регенерации уже запущен, поэтому сейчас его гораздо больше занимает кровоточащий порез на лице Наташи.

— А у тебя? — задает он встречный вопрос.

— Выживу, — пожимает плечами она.

Наташа права — все наладится. У всех. Даже у Клинта с его ушибленным... эго. Зализав раны, они продолжат сражаться, препираться друг с другом до хрипоты, а когда-нибудь здорово посмеются над произошедшим, но дальше так продолжаться не может. Нельзя без конца полагаться на удачу, забывая о стратегии, — чтобы выжить, им нужно научиться работать вместе, научиться быть настоящей командой.

— Нам пора, — повернувшись к Наташе, говорит Стив. — Вертолет совсем близко. Я припарковал мотоцикл к востоку отсюда, успеем уйти, пока нас не заметили.

*~*~*

Войдя в комнату отдыха, Стив устало опускается в кресло и с интересом наблюдает, как Клинт, развалившись на диване и удобно подложив подушечку под ушибленный копчик, жадно поглощает чуть подтаявшее фисташковое мороженое.

— Хочешь? — перехватив его взгляд, щедро предлагает тот и протягивает ложку. — Могу поделиться.

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Стив. — Просто никогда раньше не видел, чтобы взрослый человек с таким аппетитом уплетал мороженое.

— Строго по рекомендации врача, — отправив в рот очередную порцию, произносит Клинт.

— Серьезно? Хочешь сказать, доктор Лэнгстон прописала его тебе в качестве лекарства?

— Смеешься? — отмахивается Клинт. — Эта женщина ничего не понимает ни в мужском постельном режиме, ни в мороженом.

— Тогда кто?

— Доктор Флинн. Если тебе плохо, парень, говорил он мне в детстве, съешь мороженого и станет лучше. Поверь, работает безотказно.

— Да я уж вижу, — соглашается Стив и вдруг вздрагивает всем телом — пытаясь сесть поудобнее, он случайно потревожил раненую ногу, и та живо напомнила о себе острой пульсирующей болью.

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы сгонять на осмотр, Кэп, — хмурится Клинт.

— Ерунда. Уже заживает, — говорит абсолютную правду Стив. Не прошло и трех часов, а обожженная, покрытая волдырями кожа местами уже начала приобретать светло-розовый оттенок.

— Черт, ты точно не припрятал где-нибудь хотя бы пару пипеток своей чудо-сыворотки? Задницу разрывает от боли.

— А мороженое тебе нужно, чтобы в будущем сделать ее побольше и помягче? — появляясь на пороге, спрашивает Наташа. — Решил модернизировать свою подушку безопасности?

Она подходит к дивану, взъерошивает Клинту волосы, и Стив, внимательно изучив ее лицо, с облегчением понимает, что Наташа отделалась парой швов чуть выше брови и большим, уже начинающим темнеть синяком на скуле.

— Хочешь сказать, я толстый?! — с притворным возмущением спрашивает Клинт. — Кэп, ты слышал? Наташа сказала, что я толстый, — жалуется он, но охотно подтягивает ноги, позволяя ей сесть рядом, и протягивает полную ложку мороженого. 

Стиву нравится непринужденность, с которой они ведут себя в его присутствии. Почти не верится, что еще несколько месяцев назад, после событий в Нью-Йорке, люди замолкали на полуслове и едва не вытягивались по стойке смирно, стоило легендарному Капитану Америке пройти мимо. Даже эта парочка неисправимых детей и по совместительству одних из самых опасных агентов Щ.И.Т.а прикусывала языки или переходила на шепот. Сейчас они реагируют иначе, и порой Стив безуспешно пытается понять, правильно ли он поступил, разрешив им видеть в себе не только командира, но и друга. С одной стороны, это очень полезно, с другой — представляет серьезную опасность. Сегодняшний Капитан Америка уже не мог похвастаться тем, что в любое время суток способен с точностью сказать, где на территории базы находится каждый из Мстителей. Кроме того, чересчур доверившись подчиненным, он начал халатно относиться к своим обязанностям, что привело к самоуправству и неповиновению приказам во время выполнения боевого задания и чуть не стоило жизни двум членам группы.

В комнате вдруг становится нечем дышать.

— Я засиделся что-то, — рывком поднимаясь на ноги, произносит Стив, надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно ровно. — Пойду разомнусь.

Тело буквально зудит от желания поскорее убраться отсюда, и Стив с трудом заставляет себя не двигаться с места до тех пор, пока Клинт не повернется обратно к телевизору. Провести Наташу оказывается сложнее: прежде чем кивнуть, она пристально смотрит ему в глаза, словно собирается что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывает.

— Конечно, — она отводит взгляд. — Только осторожнее с ногой.

Недолго думая, Стив направляется к выходу и, уже спускаясь по лестнице, снова слышит возмущенный голос Клинта:

— Нат, ты что, издеваешься? Переключи куда-нибудь. Ненавижу исторический канал.

*~*~*

Стиву нравится это ощущение. Оно знакомое, понятное и правильное — левой, правой. Рука расслаблена, удар идет от плеча. Пот застилает глаза — не обращать внимания, саднят ожоги на спине и груди — забыть. Левой. Правой. Левой. Правой.

_«Держись! Руку давай!»_

Последний полный отчаяния взгляд серых глаз, и Баки падает вниз. Уже не человек, а сломанная игрушка — муравей, песчинка и наконец... ничто. Безнадежно, не удержал. Кома не притупила ни боль, ни ярость, Стив ощущает их так же остро, как и много лет назад.

_«В последние годы я как-то смирился с этим. Решил подождать»._  
_«Чего?»_  
_«Своей партнерши»._

Слишком много сожалений и упущенных возможностей. Иногда Стив чувствует себя законченным эгоистом, потому что, получив право на новую жизнь, не перестает оглядываться назад, вспоминая тех, от кого был оторван, пока отлеживался на дне океана. Пегги в изумительном красном платье, их несостоявшееся свидание. Воющих Коммандос, умерших кто на войне, кто от старости.

_«Повезло, что мне ни разу не пришло в голову пригласить тебя на фондю, приятель»._

Говард Старк. Миллионер, изобретатель, козырная карта в рукаве американской армии и верный друг в одном лице. Всегда такой собранный, невозмутимый, везде чувствующий себя как дома и с бесконечным запасом колкостей на все случаи жизни. Ему повезло значительно больше остальных — прежде чем погибнуть в автокатастрофе, он успел сколотить бизнес-империю и посадить на престол наследника.

При мысли, что, когда они встретились впервые, Тони был даже старше, чем Говард, Стиву до сих пор становится неуютно. Блестящий ученый и не менее талантливый изобретатель, Тони разительно отличался от своего отца — и при этом они были похожи как две капли воды.

Такой же... поверхностный.

_Левой._

Самовлюбленный.

_Правой._

Тщеславный.

_Левой._

Заносчивый.

_Левой._

Дерзкий.

_Правой._

Исчадие ада с гениальными мозгами, которое, невзирая на все свои недостатки, каким-то чудом всегда оказывается в нужное время в нужном месте, начиная с их первой совместной миссии в Нью-Йорке и заканчивая сегодняшней стычкой на территории военного комплекса. На секунду Стив, холодея, вдруг представляет себе, что могло бы случиться, не взбреди Старку в голову разнести все в щепки. Перед глазами сначала отчетливо вспыхивает картинка неподвижно лежащего Бартона в окружении нескольких десятков вооруженных наемников, а потом Романовой, которая, пропуская удар за ударом, вдруг перестает отбиваться и падает на колени. Кровь из рассеченной брови стекает по лицу, застилает глаза, Наташа сплевывает ее на землю, вытирает изодранной ладонью с губ и, не отрываясь, смотрит на Стива, безмолвно прося о помощи.

Лопнувшая боксерская груша с грохотом падает на пол, взметая в воздух клубы едкой пыли. Стив непроизвольно вздрагивает и впервые осознанно оглядывается по сторонам: мелкий песок хрустит под ногами, а рядом валяются еще несколько разорванных кожаных мешков.

— Нокаут, — иронично произносит кто-то в дальнем углу зала. — Молодчина, Кэп.

— Старк? — вытирая пот со лба, на выдохе спрашивает Стив.

Одетый в домашние джинсы и футболку Тони выходит из тени, опускается на корточки, набирает горсть песка и, пропустив сквозь пальцы, интересуется:

— Ты в курсе, что его цена пять баксов за фунт?

— Теперь да, — смеется Стив. — Обязательно смету в совок и отнесу на переработку.

— Забудь, — отмахивается Тони. — Что такое пять баксов? Хотя... — он хмурится, производя в уме какие-то подсчеты, и после паузы произносит: — Ты только что навоевал на 2160 долларов. Шуруй за веником, Роджерс.

Покачиваясь от внезапно навалившейся усталости, Стив начинает разматывать местами окровавленные эластичные бинты и чувствует, как руки саднит от боли. Ненадолго, машинально отмечает он, ускоренная регенерация быстро сделает свое дело.

— Я в порядке, — опережая вопрос, произносит Стив, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени провел здесь и в какой именно момент появился Старк.

Тони подходит ближе.

— Отрадно слышать, — кивает он. — А я думаю, дай-ка зайду, поболтаю со стариной Роджерсом о... сегодняшней заварушке, а вместо нормального человека мне подсовывают слетевшего с катушек Капитана Америку.

— На себя посмотри, — советует Стив и не без удивления замечает, что щеки Тони заливает легкий румянец. Одному Богу известно, каким образом такой развратник, как Энтони Старк, до сих пор сохранил умение краснеть.

— Поймал, — пожимает плечами тот. — Но я, по крайней мере, не разговариваю сам с собой.

— Я тоже, — сухо заявляет Стив, не считая нужным напоминать, что ДЖАРВИС — всего лишь созданный Тони искусственный интеллект, и разговаривать с ним — все равно, что делать это с самим собой.

Тони стоит точно напротив. В сороковых дистанцию между ними сочли бы скорее интимной, чем дружеской, но Старкам всегда было наплевать на правила приличия.

— Защищать бойцов. Никаких потерь. Не должен. Не допущу. Не должен и не допущу, — закатив глаза, цитирует он. — Я же, мать его, чертов единорог.

— Единорогов не было, — отрывисто бросает Стив.

— Возможно, — усмехнувшись уголком губ, соглашается Тони. — Но башню тебе конкретно сорвало.

Стив вспыхивает и опускает голову.

— Эй, я не осуждаю, — делая еще шаг, произносит Тони и, размотав оставшиеся бинты, внимательно изучает его руки. — Идеальных нет. Все мы иногда садимся в лужу. В смысле, совершаем ошибки, — быстро поправляется он. — Я рассказывал тебе, как однажды, учась в МТИ, проснулся голым в одном из коридоров?

— Я в интернете прочитал, — Стив расправляет плечи и заставляет себя посмотреть на Тони. — Сегодня, — неуверенно начинает он, обескураженный отразившимися в ответном взгляде пониманием и поддержкой, — все было очень плохо, Тони. Мы ввязались в сражение, не зная противника, и Клинт...

— Лежит на диване и уминает второе ведро мороженого, — перебивает Тони. — Думаешь, Фьюри позволил бы ему умереть? Да он бы с него шкуру за это спустил.

— Поверю на слово, — тяжело сглатывает Стив.

— Согласен, проверять не тянет, но потери неизбежны. Даже при всех наших суперспособностях... мы по-прежнему уязвимы, Стив. И ты, кстати, тоже.

Прищурившись, Тони осторожно надавливает на одну из кровоточащих ранок, и Стив резко отдергивает руку, рефлекторно сжимая ее в кулак.

— Я — командир группы, — яростно цедит он. — Защищать вас — моя работа.

— Не надорвись, — швырнув ему бинты, спокойно отвечает Тони. — Знаешь, если Пеппер чему-то и научила меня, так это тому, что не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку.

— От кого-то я это уже слышал, — глухо бормочет Стив.

— Видишь, нас уже двое.

— И? — не понимает Стив. — Намекаешь на то, что мне нужен напарник? Но кто?

— Привет, меня зовут Тони Старк, — улыбнувшись, с легким поклоном произносит Тони. — Изобретатель, сконструировавший сверхмощный летающий костюм Железного Человека. Ах да, — спохватывается он, — совсем забыл упомянуть, что я гений. Ты ведь в курсе, что я гений?

— Вроде бы, — нервно сглатывает Стив. — На самом деле, я очень признателен тебе за предложение, но не думаю, что мы...

Тони сводит брови, и этот незамысловатый жест снова живо напоминает Стиву о Говарде. Тот тоже хмурился, когда чувствовал, что Стив вот-вот сморозит какую-нибудь глупость.

— Не думаю, что мы сработаемся, — заканчивает свою мысль он. — Прежде всего, мне необходима абсолютная дисциплина и безоговорочное подчинение правилам. Когда я отдаю приказ, то хочу быть уверен, что его в точности исполнят.

— А мне нужна полная свобода маневра, — то ли в противовес, то ли в дополнение сообщает Тони. — Даже если по ходу придется нарушить парочку идиотских правил.

Какое-то время они пристально смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стив разворачивается и молча направляется в душ.

— Забавно, — бросает ему в спину Тони. — Снимая броню, я начинаю решать проблемы, а ты, едва выпрыгнув из трико, тут же мчишься их создавать. Что бы это, по-твоему, значило?

— Хотел бы я знать, — покачав головой, тихо отвечает Стив.


	2. Chapter 2

Если Тони однажды свихнется настолько, чтобы взяться за собственные мемуары, ему даже не придется особо задумываться над названием. «Как быть Тони Старком и не захлебнуться в экзистенциальном дерьме» — вся суть его жизни в одной короткой фразе.

Всего три недели назад он собрал половину Манхэттена и закатил шикарную вечеринку по случаю «Дня Капитана Сосульки» — второй годовщины с момента разморозки Стива. Неделю спустя в полном одиночестве сидел на дряхлом, заляпанном машинным маслом диване и жевал отвратительный сэндвич с тунцом. А через несколько дней ему предстоит серьезная и довольно рискованная операция. Как оказалось, парочки взрывов и обуглившейся физиономии Киллиана недостаточно, чтобы начать спокойную счастливую жизнь, — они решили только часть проблем, оставив Тони мучиться от ночных кошмаров и задыхаться от панических атак. Хотелось бы надеяться, что, отделавшись от застрявшей в груди шрапнели, он наконец сумеет избавиться и от них тоже.

Тони просыпается среди ночи в холодном поту и пытается успокоиться, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию под боком, когда раздается звонок. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Пеппер, он принимает вызов и, выслушав короткое сообщение, выбирается из постели.

Беннер вернулся.

Тони нравится Беннер. Во-первых, он один из тех немногих, кто почти не уступает ему в интеллекте, а во-вторых, вынужден постоянно контролировать засевшего внутри монстра, и эта невольная честность... умиротворяет. Весьма иронично, учитывая, что покой — последняя вещь, которая приходит в голову при упоминании Брюса. Во всяком случае, по его собственному мнению.

Сейчас его наверняка допрашивают — и, положа руку на сердце, Тони не отказался бы от удовольствия посмотреть, как взмокшие от страха агенты Щ.И.Т.а, взвешивая каждое слово, задают вопросы парню, который в случае промаха запросто размажет их по стенке.

Вместо этого Тони отправляется в спортзал и, устроившись в дальнем углу, с интересом принимается наблюдать за спаррингом между Романовой и Роджерсом.

«Знал бы заранее, прихватил бы попкорн», — огорченно думает он, машинально отмечая, что трудно представить себе более непохожих противников, чем эти двое. Наташа — воплощенное изящество, она действует быстро, резко, точно нанося удары и плавно уходя от встречных атак. Стив берет силой — движения выверены и экономны до скупости, словно ему приходится дозировать кипящую в мышцах энергию. Всякий раз, когда он переходит в нападение, Тони с изумлением ловит себя на том, что забывает дышать, поглощенный красотой и техничностью его работы. Самое странное, что до сегодняшнего вечера в бесконечном списке эпитетов в адрес Капитана Америки не было слова «красивый».

Наташа круто поворачивается вокруг своей оси и, целясь в голову, выбрасывает ногу вперед, Стив ставит блок, но не успевает провести ответный удар — используя захваченное предплечье как рычаг, она молниеносно выталкивает собственное тело вверх и одним слитным движением взбирается ему на плечи. В следующее мгновение оба по инерции падают на пол. Стив шумно выдыхает, заметив, что Наташа сумела перегруппироваться и откатиться в сторону, прыжком пытается подняться, и тут же снова оказывается на лопатках.

— Я выиграла, — оседлав его бедра, с улыбкой сообщает Наташа в самые губы, и при виде расслабленно растянувшегося под ней Стива у Тони возникает четкое ощущение, что парочка, вероятно, упражняется не только в спортзале.

— Ты выиграла, — шепчет в ответ Стив, притягивая ее ближе.

От неожиданности Наташа напрягается, теряет концентрацию, и в ту же секунду Стив резко сбрасывает ее с себя и, перекатившись, прижимает к полу.

— Черт, — разочарованно произносит она, сдаваясь. — Попалась.

Стив усмехается, пружинисто вскакивает на ноги и подает ей руку, помогая подняться. Какое-то время они молча гипнотизируют друг друга взглядами, после чего Наташа делает несколько шагов вперед и, неосторожно зацепив его по пути плечом, направляется в душ.

Едва она исчезает из виду, Стив поворачивается и выжидающе смотрит в дальний угол. Глупо было рассчитывать, что удастся уйти незамеченным от парня, чье зрение, как и регенерация, работает на двести процентов. Приходится собрать волю в кулак и, натянув на лицо невозмутимое выражение, покинуть укрытие, чтобы провести несколько незабываемых минут в обществе человека, помешанного на стратегическом планировании и с внезапно обнаружившейся слабостью к рыжим.

— Старк, — приветствует он, протягивая ладонь. — Не ожидал, что ты так скоро появишься.

Окажись на месте Роджерса кто-то другой, Тони без колебаний проигнорировал бы этот идиотский жест — не в его правилах _отвечать_ на рукопожатие, — но когда в игру вступал Капитан Америка, внутри неожиданно просыпался маленький восторженный мальчишка, который, ломая внутренние установки, всем существом тянулся к легенде. Поначалу с таким положением дел было очень трудно мириться, но понемногу Тони обвыкся. Сквозь сияющий образ супергероя в патриотическом звездно-полосатом костюме начал проступать Стив Роджерс — слегка зацикленный на правилах и приказах, но вполне приличный парень. Поэтому после секундной заминки Тони все же решает пойти на уступку.

— Я тоже, — тряхнув протянутую руку, отвечает он. — Думал сперва повозиться с квинджетом, но потом вспомнил, что уже кое-что подправил. Теперь эта пташка порхает со скоростью звука.

— Шустро.

— Да и ты, смотрю, времени зря не терял, — хмыкает Тони. — Понятия не имел, что вы с Наташей...

— Это не то, чем кажется, — вспыхнув, перебивает Стив. Судя по всему, сыворотка усиливает не только регенерацию, потому что человек с нормальным метаболизмом просто не способен так покраснеть.

— Лично мне показалось, что вы случайно не дотянули до спальни. Или захотели поэкспериментировать. Одно из двух.

— Это была уловка.

— Обычные люди не называют секс уловкой, Роджерс, — ухмыляется Тони.

— Наташа использует се... бя, как оружие, — потирая шею, неуклюже пускается в объяснения Стив. — Она привыкла, что парни либо недооценивают ее, либо, как сейчас говорят, сразу же западают. Я хотел показать, что опасно все время полагаться на то, к чему привык.

— Хочешь сказать, — переварив услышанное, с улыбкой резюмирует Тони, — ты обыграл Наташу на ее же собственном поле?

— Так точно.

— Дьявол, я едва не записал тебя в ловеласы, Кэп, — хлопает его по спине Тони и после паузы добавляет: — Надеюсь, не все потеряно.

Стив вспыхивает еще ярче.

— Не сомневаюсь, мистер Старк.

— Кстати, ты должен как-нибудь показать мне приемчик, который отработал на Романовой. У меня в голове минимум три сценария, когда его можно будет толково использовать.

— Почему не сейчас? — спрашивает Стив.

— Потому что старость не радость, знаешь ли, — смеется Тони, предпочитая не вспоминать, что технически Стив старше его лет эдак на пятьдесят. — Я даже смотреть на вашу возню устал.

— Тебе следует уделять больше времени практике, — со спокойной уверенностью командира сообщает Стив.

— А, по-моему, я в отличной форме, — не поддается Тони. — Помнишь тот раз, когда я вытащил ваши задницы из пекла?

— Какой раз?

— Вот именно. Я делаю это _каждый_ раз. Вы, ребята, вечно вляпываетесь во всякое... — он красноречиво разводит руками. — А я за вами подчищаю. Так и живем.

— И все-таки я настаиваю на усиленных тренировках, Тони — беспокойно нахмурившись и слегка понизив голос, серьезно говорит Стив. — Я читал отчет о том, что случилось с А.И.М.1 Ты действовал слишком рискованно.

— Поздновато спохватился, Роджерс, — ощетинивается Тони. — Проблема уже улажена.

Стив едва заметно улыбается.

— Тебе не обязательно было улаживать ее в одиночку.

«Туше́», — проносится в голове у Тони, и в этот момент он буквально чувствует, как внутри молниеносно врубается многолетняя, отточенная бесконечными пресс-конференциями привычка держать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Я был не один, — вместо благодарности чуть высокомерно произносит он. — Роуди прикрывал. Воитель — помнишь такого? Он, конечно, трепло, но дело свое знает.

— Пусть так, — тут же меняется в лице Стив. — Но не забывай, что мы не просто мир вместе спасаем. Мы друзья, Тони.

Самое паршивое, что Роджерс прав — их действительно угораздило подружиться. Похоже, совместное поедание шаурмы и забота о благе цивилизации сближают несколько сильнее, чем хотелось бы думать. Постепенно Стив, Наташа, Брюс и даже чертов «я-рухнул-на-задницу»-Клинт стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни, и, сам того не осознавая, он изменил свое отношение не только к ним, но и к Манхэттену, превратив Башню во второй дом.

— Постараюсь запомнить, — с натянутой улыбкой кивает Тони и с облегчением замечает, что они уже не одни.

— Не помешал? — неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спрашивает Беннер.

По правде говоря, Тони никогда не был горячим поклонником долгих задушевных разговоров и сейчас обрадовался бы любой возможности отвлечься.

— Кто мой зеленый малыш? — сграбастав его в охапку, ухмыляется Тони. — Кто мой маленький смертоносный безобразник?

— Прекрати, я тебя умоляю, — смеясь, уговаривает Беннер, но Тони не остановить. Он сыт по горло, ему нужно переключиться.

— Знал, что ты соскучишься.

— А я вот начинаю думать, что поспешил с возвращением.

— Не говори так, здоровяк, — отступая на шаг, разочарованно тянет Тони. — Ты делаешь мне больно.

— Рад, что вы снова с нами, доктор Беннер, — пожимает ему руку Стив.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что это исключительно визит вежливости, — заставив Тони насторожиться, отвечает тот.

Негромкое покашливание за спиной заставляет всех троих резко обернуться.

— Мальчики, если вы планируете оргию, то не буду мешать, — хмыкает Романова. — Только быстренько сгоняю за Хилл, захвачу попкорн и вернусь. Без нас не начинайте.

Ненавязчиво изучив потемневшие от воды медные волосы и гибкую подтянутую фигурку в облегающем черном комбинезоне, Тони приходит к выводу, что нужно быть стопроцентным чурбаном, трупом или Капитаном Америкой, чтобы не оценить подобное зрелище. И если Роджерс по-прежнему смотрит на Наташу с невозмутимостью айсберга, то Беннер с грацией выброшенного на льдину тюленя бросается отключать сработавший на пульсометре звуковой сигнал. Судя по всему, увиденное тоже не оставило его равнодушным.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в твоей голове водятся такие грязные мыслишки, Нат, — с трудом сдерживает усмешку Тони. — Признаться, впечатлен.

— Да неужели? — даже не повернувшись в его сторону, отвечает она.

Тони осторожно дергает Стива за рукав и, поймав хмурый понимающий взгляд, жестом указывает на дверь. Эти двое и без них найдут чем заняться.

*~*~*

— Не хочешь рассказать, почему вернулся Беннер? — уже в коридоре спрашивает Тони.

— Раздобыл кое-какую важную информацию, — отвечает Стив. — Будешь смузи? Недавно их для себя открыл. Очень вкусно.

— Не увиливай, Роджерс, — настаивает Тони. — По крайней мере, не при помощи смузи.

Стив пожимает плечами и демонстративно поглаживает ладонью плоский рельефный живот. На самом деле, если бы Тони не знал, что сыворотка превратила его в идеального солдата еще в сорок третьем, то посоветовал бы завязывать с тренировками и штангой. С момента их первого совместного задания в Нью-Йорке и стычки с Локи парня буквально разнесло, причем не только в плане мускулатуры, но и... вообще. Суровый, одержимый правилами приличия Стив Роджерс образца две тысячи десятого года вряд ли позволил бы себе открыто флиртовать с Романовой. Впрочем, есть вероятность, что он наконец оттаял после почти семидесятилетней заморозки.

— Он выяснил, почему мы не могли засечь ничего конкретного на том заброшенном военном комплексе, пока не нарвались на толпу вооруженных наемников.

— Выходит, я больше не ваш любимый технический гений? — театрально изумляется Тони. — Почему не попросил меня разобраться?

— У тебя было свое задание.

— Я всего лишь пытался помешать Олдричу Киллиану захватить планету.

— Именно это и было заданием. Я не мог тебя отвлекать. Слишком опасно.

— Опасно, — задумчиво соглашается Тони и непроизвольно вздрагивает.

— Ты в порядке? — положив ладонь ему на плечо, спрашивает Стив, и Тони снова убеждается — этой убийственной заботе практически невозможно противостоять, есть в Роджерсе что-то неуловимо искреннее, доброе, мешающее отмахнуться от него, как от назойливой мухи или чересчур зарвавшегося журналиста.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Тони, делает глубокий вдох, цедя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и медленно выдыхает. — Но я справлюсь.

Стив кивает, но убирать руку не спешит. Тонкий хлопок медленно нагревается под его прикосновением, и Тони вдруг чувствует себя непривычно уязвимым, поэтому, отступив на несколько шагов, разворачивается и направляется к кухне. Стив молча идет следом.

— Итак, насколько я понимаю, он взломал алгоритм генерации случайных чисел, который они использовали? — вслух предполагает Тони. — Других способов не вижу.

— Понятия не имею, если честно, — признается Стив. — Но если из-за этого он решил вернуться, значит, дело плохо.

— Не поверишь, но чувствую себя слегка... неуютно.

— Беннеру сейчас еще хуже, Тони, — негромко отзывается Стив. — Намного хуже.

*~*~*

Через час с небольшим прибывает Фьюри и, едва выпрыгнув из вертолета, собирает всех в переговорной. Усаживаясь за стол и обводя присутствующих взглядом, Тони с запоздалым удивлением понимает, что в последний раз они в полном составе торчали в этой комнате, когда разрабатывали план по спасению Нью-Йорка. С одной стороны, ничего необычного — Наташа давно перебралась в Башню, Кэп, вместе с ней тренирующий У.Д.А.Р., появлялся здесь чаще, чем в собственной квартире. Бартон, как правило, наведывался на несколько недель, после чего загадочно исчезал по каким-то одному Богу известным делам. Впрочем, в случае Бартона Тони предпочитает оставлять мозги за порогом и не вмешиваться. Даже Беннер неожиданно оказался не так уж недосягаем — в конце концов, Фьюри хватило телефонного звонка, чтобы заставить его вернуться. Что касается самого Тони... отгрохав себе десять этажей экспериментально-исследовательского комплекса, трудно не пропадать в лабораториях сутками напролет. И все-таки подобное воссоединение определенно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Спасибо, что соизволили собраться, — не без сарказма произносит Фьюри. — И отдельное спасибо вам, доктор Беннер. Ведь именно с вашей помощью удалось взломать алгоритм генерации случайных чисел...

— Обойдемся без вступительной части? — перебивает Тони.

— ...долгое время мешавший нашим радарам засечь парочку очень интересных деталей, — не обращая на него внимания, заканчивает Фьюри и нажимает одну из кнопок на пульте управления.

Над столом тут же появляется трехмерная голографическая карта мира, на которой ярко-красными точками отмечены, очевидно, те самые «интересные детали», а вернее, около двух десятков военных комплексов, разбросанных по всей Америке, и еще столько же — по другим континентам.

— А.И.М.? — посматривая на встревоженного Роджерса, спрашивает Тони.

— Не похоже, — отрицательно качает головой Фьюри. — У меня глаза и уши повсюду, но нигде не было даже намека на готовящийся масштабный террористический акт или потенциальную угрозу. Тем не менее она есть. И, судя по всему, серьезная.

Очередное нажатие на кнопку — и перед ними возникает увеличенное изображение Центральной Европы с довольно значительным скоплением красных точек.

— Впечатляет, — хмыкает Тони, изучив статистику энергопотребления.

— В их распоряжении продвинутые технологии, — демонстрируя зернистый, очевидно, сделанный со спутника снимок военных построек, на крыше одной из которых угадываются очертания рельсовой пушки, продолжает Фьюри. — И стрелять они явно будут не по тарелочкам.

— Как получилось, что Щ.И.Т. ничего не знал? — спрашивает Стив.

— Мы не можем знать все, капитан, — пожимает плечами Фьюри. — Среди агентов пока никто не научился читать мысли, но то, что вы и ваша группа обнаружили на базе Колвин, заставило нас заняться этим делом вплотную.

— Тогда каким образом нам вообще удалось до него добраться?

— Полагаю, — прочистив горло, поясняет Беннер, — из-за скачкообразного искажения радиосигнала у них произошла ошибка модуляции, поэтому вам повезло уловить кое-что.

— Чтобы разработать план действий, потребуется больше информации, — сдержанно произносит Стив.

— А по-моему, план у нас уже есть, — лениво замечает Тони. — Здоровенный злющий план по ликви... — он запинается, подыскивая нужное слово, — наведению порядка.

— Не уверен, что мне нравится твоя идея, Тони, — сердито хмурится Беннер.

— Почему нет, приятель? Назовем это «Операция Зеленый», что скажешь? На мой взгляд, звучит неплохо.

— Перестань вести себя как скотина, Старк, — прищурившись, бросает Романова.

— Мстители, — подает голос Фьюри.

— И в мыслях не было, дорогая, — отмахивается Тони. — Но раз уж мы дружно собрались ввязаться в очередную заварушку, о которой ничего не знаем, почему бы для начала не выпустить Халка немного порезвиться?

— По-твоему, это называется разработать стратегический план? — раздражается Стив.

— У _вас_ есть предложения получше, _капитан_ Роджерс? — язвительно парирует Тони.

— _Мстители,_ — снова пытается вмешаться в назревающую перепалку Фьюри.

— Хотите сказать, мы вот так просто пойдем и запалим там пару-тройку костерков? — недоверчиво спрашивает Клинт. — Не хочу жаловаться, но последняя вылазка закончилась для меня горой обезболивающих и синяком во всю задницу.

— В прошлый раз мы понятия не имели, с чем придется иметь дело, — напоминает Наташа.

— Не мой косяк, — вставляет Тони.

— Как всегда, — моментально реагирует Стив.

— Мстители! — не выдержав, рявкает Фьюри. — Заткнетесь вы когда-нибудь или нет?

— Все равно не мой косяк, — в наступившей тишине бурчит Тони.

— Сейчас неважно, кто допустил ошибку, — возвращается к привычной сдержанной манере Фьюри. — Главное, что благодаря вашей операции на базе Колвин мы смогли собрать достаточно сведений, чтобы взломать алгоритм.

— Какие будут приказы, сэр? — сжав губы в тонкую линию, тоном вышколенного солдата спрашивает Стив.

— Никаких. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока наши люди не разберутся с приоритетностью целей.

— А есть с чем разбираться? — нетерпеливо хлопает ладонями по столу Тони. — Выступим, когда засечем самую большую энергетическую сигнатуру.

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что «больше» не всегда значит «лучше», Старк? — глядя на него в упор, вскидывает бровь Романова. — _Совсем не всегда,_ — повернувшись к Беннеру, с нажимом повторяет она.

— Думаю, — краснея, неуверенно произносит Беннер в ответ, — ради всеобщей безопасности мне следует держаться подальше отсюда, иначе...

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — негромко перебивает Романова.

—Ты так уверена, что получится?

—Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

— Готовьтесь и набирайтесь сил, Мстители, — прищуривает здоровый глаз Фьюри. — Чувствую, скоро миру понадобится ваша помощь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1А.И.М. (Авангардные Идеи Механики) — вымышленная организация злодеев и суперзлодеев, сеть террористов, торговцев оружием и ученых, которые специализируются на продвинутом вооружении, а их главной целью является свержение всех мировых правительств.


	3. Chapter 3

Это ощущение ему нравится — уютное, словно большое одеяло, и по-утреннему ленивое, когда еще не успел окончательно проснуться, но уже улавливаешь легкий запах цветущей вишни в воздухе и теплое прикосновение первых солнечных лучей к коже. Стив готов открыть глаза... Он хочет, пытается, но почему-то не может, и ощущение из приятного вдруг становится давящим и тревожным.

— Ну, привет, старичок, — бережно сжимая его пальцы, произносит кто-то.

Стив будто снова тонет, чувствуя, как от недостатка кислорода начинают гореть легкие, и, не выдержав, делает глубокий судорожный вдох... затем еще один и еще, пока наконец не осознает, что способен дышать.

— Ты в курсе, что перепугал нас до чертиков?

Он помнит Баки и падение, помнит, как рухнул в реку, и тяжелую хватку металлической руки на своем запястье. Помнит встревоженное лицо Сэма и сорвавшийся на крик приказ вызвать скорую. Обступивших его врачей и осторожные замечания о том, что с таким ранением его вряд ли успеют довезти до больницы.

— В какой-то момент мы подумали, ты не выкарабкаешься, — продолжает говорить кто-то, и Стив внезапно узнает эти мягкие, спокойные интонации. Он цепляется за них, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько анестетика они извели, чтобы заставить тебя заснуть и вытащить чертову пулю? Хоть бы предупредил, что наркоз на тебя почти не действует. Хуже меня, честное слово.

Он хочет ответить, потому что знает: Тони — не галлюцинация. Хочет открыть глаза и, язвительно усмехнувшись, спросить, каково быть на стороне тех, кто тревожится и не находит себе места. Хочет стиснуть его ладонь и не позволить уйти, потому что отчаянно нуждается в человеке, способном удержать его в настоящем, — все, в чем он был уверен, очнувшись в двадцать первом веке, осталось на дне Потомака.

— Не поверишь, от меня скрывают подробности. Я даже новости посмотрел, но там нет ни слова о том, как тебя угораздило свалиться в реку. Что за ублюдок сделал это, Стив?

Баки. Баки выстрелил в него.

— Черт подери, Стив, я ведь мог помочь. Мог... — голос Тони срывается. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как я ненавижу больницы, да? — вдруг натянуто смеется он. — Их запах, атмосферу, стены, в которых ежедневно кто-нибудь...

Тони придвигается ближе, и теперь Стив буквально чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке.

— После аварии мой отец лежал в одной из таких палат, и однажды врачи заставили меня отключить аппарат искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Они просто передали мне листок бумаги, на котором я черкнул свое имя, — и все. Отец умер, а я так и не сумел попрощаться с ним толком.

Звуковой сигнал электрокардиографа вдруг становится чаще и пронзительнее. Стив знает, что прошлого не изменишь и Говард погиб, а отдавший тот злополучный приказ Зола уже дважды отправился в Ад, но ради возможности лично нажать на спусковой крючок он готов молить Бога сотворить чудо и воскресить сумасшедшего ученого в третий раз.

— Я поклялся, что никогда больше не пройду через это, — негромко сообщает ему на ухо Тони. — Так что сделай одолжение, Кэп, поправляйся и не превращай меня в лжеца. Желтая пресса и без твоей помощи неплохо справляется.

Тони невесомо касается его запястья, затем бережно проводит рукой по волосам, и Стив с каким-то странным облегчением чувствует, что от прикосновения начинает ныть затылок — похоже, все не так плохо, как кажется.

Первое, на что он обращает внимание, когда приходит в себя в следующий раз, — в палате больше не слышно раздражающего писка. Стив моргает, машинально отмечая, что тело наконец повинуется, и тут же зажмуривается от непривычно яркого света. Удивительно, но даже такое крохотное усилие причиняет острую боль. Стив замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и понимает, что болит все, от лица до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Пытаясь осмотреться, он осторожно поворачивает голову и вдруг натыкается взглядом на сидящего рядом с кроватью Сэма.

«А как же Тони? — с изумлением думает он. — Неужели бред?»

В памяти сами собой начинают всплывать обрывки фраз и ощущений: прикосновение пальцев, заставляющее его отчаянно цепляться за сознание, теплое дыхание на щеке и произнесенная приглушенным голосом просьба не умирать. Человек, находящийся сейчас в палате, не имеет к ним никакого отношения, и все же он по-своему важен — поэтому, сделав над собой усилие, Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и, с трудом выговаривая слова, хрипло сообщает:

— Я слева.

*~*~*

— Три недели, — глядя на Стива поверх солнцезащитных очков, иронично замечает Тони. — Быстро же ты оклемался после огнестрельного ранения в живот. Даже слишком, по-моему.

— И это говорит человек, который, едва отойдя от наркоза после операции на сердце, заявил: «Я знаю, как заставить квинджет летать быстрее скорости звука», — парирует тот.

— Ты в курсе, что пуля в прямом смысле разлетелась на куски, столкнувшись с твоим впечатляющим прессом? Врачам пришлось здорово повозиться, извлекая ее оттуда по частям.

— Я в порядке, Тони, — терпеливо отвечает Стив.

Старк прибыл в Башню около десяти минут назад и, едва переступив порог, активно взял его в оборот, превратив банальный завтрак в маленькое стихийное бедствие.

— Я проверю, не возражаешь? — спрашивает Тони, после чего тянется через стол и под заинтересованным взглядом Романовой бесцеремонно задирает футболку Стива. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не изображаешь крутого парня перед девчонками.

Клинт фыркает в чашку, чуть не пролив на себя обжигающе горячий кофе.

— Врачи мне все объяснили, — со смесью смущения и злости бросает Стив и, оттолкнув его руку, расправляет ткань, прикрывая воспаленный послеоперационный след, который на фоне светлой кожи кажется особенно устрашающим. — Думаешь, они что-то упустили?

— Не кипятись, Кэп, — примирительно усмехается Тони. — Если помнишь, я тоже неплохо знаком с осколочными ранениями. Сравним опыт? — с этим словами он небрежно стягивает с себя рубашку, и Стив буквально прикипает взглядом к жуткой отметине на груди, уже давно затянувшейся и побелевшей, с целой сетью тонких шрамов, расходящихся в разные стороны. — Что скажешь?

Казалось бы, ничего особенного — Тони всегда любил порисоваться, но с момента операции ни один из них ни разу не видел его расхаживающим по пентхаусу без футболки или хотя бы в расстегнутой рубахе. Свои изъяны Тони предпочитает прятать — и Стив не представляет, что вдруг заставило его изменить привычкам.

— Если доктор Чо сумеет усовершенствовать свою регенерационную капсулу, — отложив газету, произносит Брюс, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, — ни у кого даже шрамов не останется.

— Мой наверняка исчезнет уже на следующей неделе, — отмирает Стив, боковым зрением замечая, что Наташа, опомнившись, тоже торопливо отводит взгляд, а замерший со столовым ножом в руке Клинт опускает его обратно в кружку и принимается неспешно помешивать кофе.

— А я-то думал, мы здесь жизненным опытом обмениваемся, — одеваясь, произносит Тони и, повернувшись к Стиву, подмигивает с таким видом, что тот вдруг чувствует острую необходимость серьезно поговорить с Романовой.

Ситуация — хуже не придумаешь: Щ.И.Т. разваливается на глазах, потому что шпионы ГИДРЫ сумели проникнуть даже туда, фактически подорвав деятельность одной из самых могущественных международных организаций изнутри, а они сидят за кухонным столом и обсуждают полученные шрамы, словно старые боевые товарищи. Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему — особенно теперь, когда практически не осталось тех, кому можно доверять.

— Как успехи с фотометролизом2? — переключив внимание на Беннера, спрашивает Тони.

— Увы, — отрицательно качает головой Брюс. — Пока ничего конкретного. Продолжаю работать над этим.

— Помощь не требуется?

«Сайнсброс», — глядя на Клинта, одними губами произносит Наташа, и тот сдавленно прыскает в кулак.

— Всегда проще взорвать, чем починить, — моментально реагирует Тони. — Верно, Нат?

— Работает безотказно, — покрутившись на барном стуле, непринужденно пожимает плечами она. — В моем случае, по крайней мере.

Придирки и язвительные комментарии — обычное дело в их своеобразной семье, поэтому Стив позволяет себе особо не прислушиваться, но, наблюдая за Романовой и Старком, невольно вспоминает своих родителей. Пьющего отца, бросившего их, когда Стиву едва исполнилось семь, и мать, сутками напролет дежурившую в больнице и отдававшую всю себя заботе о пациентах. Если вдуматься, его прежняя жизнь тоже была далека от понятия «нормально». Вполне вероятно, абсолютно нормальных семей не существует вовсе, и единственное отличие Мстителей от остальных заключается лишь в том, что не каждый может похвастаться племянником-лучником, который никогда не промахивается, зеленым верзилой-кузеном или рассекающим в железной броне...

Стив неожиданно вздрагивает.

— Эй, дедуля, ты еще с нами? — усмехается Тони, убирая смоченное в холодной воде полотенце от его груди.

_До самого конца,_ — мысленно отвечает ему Стив, чувствуя, как сводит желудок, и резко поднимается.

— Я... кхм... Мне нужно кое-что сделать, — уже на пути к двери говорит он.

*~*~*

На самом деле ему почти негде укрыться от посторонних глаз и побыть одному. Появляться на квартире в Вашингтоне слишком рискованно, кроме того, изрешеченные снайперскими пулями стены автоматически означают отказ в продлении аренды, не говоря уже о возвращении внесенного залога. Единственное тихое место, где Стив может уединиться и хорошенько подумать, — гараж в подвале Башни Старка. Сидя по-турецки перед винтажным «Харлей Либератором» тысяча девятьсот сорок второго года выпуска, который Тони подарил ему на прошедший «День Капитана Сосульки», он не спеша копается в движке, ощущая, как мысли постепенно приходят в порядок.

— Ну что тут у нас, приятель? — смазывая цилиндр, с улыбкой спрашивает Стив и вдруг чувствует вибрацию мобильного во внутреннем кармане куртки.

Вытерев руки прямо о штаны, он вытаскивает телефон и, мельком взглянув на высветившуюся на дисплее фотографию Сэма, принимает вызов.

— Стив Роджерс.

— Неужели? — насмешливо слышится в ответ. — А то я не знаю, кому позвонил.

— Привет, Сэм, — хмыкает Стив. — Что-то случилось?

— Как ты относишься к историям о привидениях? — задает кодовый вопрос Сэм.

— Очень люблю, ты же знаешь, — отзывается Стив, давая понять, что можно говорить открыто.

— Есть наводка на парня с железной рукой. Говорят, его не так давно видели в Бруклине.

— Где именно?

— Ломбард на углу Пенсильвании и Питкин.

Стив втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Баки жил недалеко оттуда.

— Я бы на твоем месте особо ни на что не рассчитывал, — резонно замечает Сэм. — Вполне вероятно, это ничего не значит.

— Или, наоборот, значит очень много, — как можно спокойнее возражает Стив. — Спасибо, Сэм, — коротко говорит он и вешает трубку.

— Сломался? — кашлянув, произносит кто-то. — Надо подлатать?

— Что подлатать? — тупо переспрашивает Стив и поворачивается на голос, уже зная, кого увидит за спиной.

— Твой мотоцикл, — глядя на него сверху вниз, поясняет Тони. — Отлично разобрал, кстати. Помочь собрать обратно?

— Ты серьезно?

— А почему нет? — пожимает плечами Тони, уверенно достает из заднего кармана джинсов отвертку и несколько раз подбрасывает в воздух.

Стив слегка отодвигается, освобождая ему место рядом.

— Так что там для тебя очень много значит? — мимоходом интересуется Тони, сосредоточенно соединяя детали двигателя.

—Слухи... — отчитав себя за неосмотрительность, быстро отвечает Стив. — Мы сейчас в центре внимания.

— Не мы, а ты, — указав на него отверткой, возражает Тони. — Мы здесь вообще ни при чем.

— Знаешь, честность — не всегда лучшая политика.

— Но неотъемлемое качество истинного американца.

— О черт, — раздосадованно хмурится Стив. — Признаю, я действительно здорово прокололся.

Тони перестает копаться в движке, вытирает перепачканные руки и внимательно смотрит на Стива.

— Не ты, — спокойно говорит он, — а Щ.И.Т. Не в одиночку работаешь. Мы все здесь понемногу мир спасаем, так что и ответственность тоже общая.

— Это я отдал приказ затопить хелликерьеры, не думая о людях на борту.

— Лучше б ты вспомнил про те три миллиона, которые благодаря тебе остались живы. У ГИДРЫ на них были большие планы, — не отступает Тони.

— Ты приходил навестить меня в больнице? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Стив.

— Да, — скользнув по нему оценивающим взглядом, отвечает Тони. — Паршиво ты тогда выглядел, должен сказать. Я подумал... ну, знаешь, знакомый голос и все такое.

— Спасибо, — глухо произносит Стив и чувствует, как в ответ Тони сначала осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча, а потом невесомо проводит рукой по волосам, живо напоминая о своем коротком визите в больничную палату. Почему-то кажется, что от Тони успокаивающе пахнет ромашками и лишь слегка бензином. Повернувшись, Стив успевает заметить промелькнувшую на лице Тони гримасу сострадания и боли и вдруг ловит себя на том, что неосознанно тянется за прикосновением, словно оно способно придать ему сил, заставить заново захотеть сражаться и двигаться вперед.

— Стив... — Тони убирает руку, — я не могу работать _на_ тебя, но мы можем попробовать делать это _вместе_. Если «Старк Индастриз» возьмет на себя финансирование инициативы «Мстители», мы закончим то, что начал Фьюри. Голову даю на отсечение — обнаруженные нами базы принадлежат ГИДРЕ.

— Не уверен, что смогу продолжать в том же духе, Старк, — сквозь шум крови в ушах отвечает Стив.

— Да брось, — Тони ловко поднимается на ноги и рывком увлекает Стива за собой. — Сможешь, куда денешься? Потому что знаешь — все разработки Щ.И.Т.а, включая скипетр Локи, теперь под контролем ГИДРЫ. Гражданские в опасности, Капитан.

В этот момент откуда-то сверху раздается оглушительный звук грома.

— Метеорологи обещали хорошую погоду вплоть до субботы, — тяжело глядя на Тони, информирует Стив.

— Да? — в тон ему отзывается тот. — Тогда пойду проверю комнату для гостей. Похоже, теперь вся команда в сборе.

*~*~*

— И... блок. Блок. Блок.

Стоя напротив босоногого Тони, одетого в широкие штаны для йоги и старую растянутую футболку, Стив медленно показывает серию приемов.

— Хорошо. А теперь быстрее, — велит он, не без гордости отмечая, как Тони моментально перестраивается и, не теряя синхронности, увеличивает темп. Безукоризненно собранный и полностью сосредоточенный на тренировке, он разительно отличается от того разгильдяя, который три месяца назад наконец-то согласился прийти в спортзал. — Удар левой. Правой. Ногой.

Закончив связку, Стив слегка встряхивает руками, расслабляя гудящие от напряжения мышцы.

— Хочешь сказать, ты выдохся? — пружинисто перескакивая с ноги на ногу и не обращая внимания на струящийся по лицу пот, задиристо спрашивает Тони. — Давай же, Кэп, испытай меня. Я готов.

— Терпение должен иметь ты, юный падаван, — наставительно отвечает Стив, и Тони требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы переварить услышанное.

— Поверить не могу, — сквозь хриплый смех произносит он после. — Ты что, сейчас отмастерйодил меня, Роджерс?

— Беннер посоветовал поближе познакомиться с массовой культурой конца двадцатого века, — смущенно пожимает плечами Стив.

Продолжая смеяться, Тони несколько раз в шутку пытается заехать ему в корпус, а потом с быстротой, которой вряд ли мог похвастаться во время их первых совместных тренировок, неожиданно бьет хуком слева — недостаточно сильно, чтобы навредить всерьез, но довольно ощутимо, чтобы заставить понять: игры закончились.

— Даже так? — восстановив дыхание, спрашивает Стив. — Уверен?

— Чем собираешься крыть, старичок? — язвительно ухмыляется Тони.

— Сейчас посмотрим.

С хрустом размяв шею, Стив принимает боевую стойку и с ходу проводит серию быстрых прямых ударов, которые Тони с легкостью блокирует. Пожалуй, ему действительно есть чем гордиться: каждую следующую атаку Старк встречает без суеты и лишних движений, грамотно используя собственное тело для защиты. Сейчас их схватка больше напоминает танец, а не набор хаотичных взмахов руками, как в самом начале. Понемногу Тони становится по-настоящему неплохим бойцом — возможно, ему еще рано открыто выступать против Капитана Америки, но прогресс уже налицо.

Задумавшись, Стив упускает момент, когда Тони переходит в наступление, обманным путем заставив его раскрыться, и, упираясь плечом в грудную клетку, коротко бьет локтем в живот. В ответ Стив по инерции берет его голову в «замок», плотно прижимает к себе и буквально за миг до падения понимает, что прокололся. Обхватив его за поясницу, Тони резко ставит подножку и роняет обоих вниз. Не успев сгруппироваться, Стив под тяжестью собственного веса ощутимо прикладывается спиной об пол и со смесью недовольства и удивления наблюдает за тем, как Старк победно усмехается и вскидывает руку, словно боксер, услышавший финальный гонг.

Стив тут же встряхивается, быстро выбрасывает ногу вперед, делает подсечку, и в следующую секунду Тони падает сверху. Не давая ему опомниться, он проталкивает колено между бедер, проводит захват и, опрокинув его на спину, наваливается всем телом, пресекая любые попытки вырваться.

—Ну, хватит, Старк. Сдавайся. В тебе много дерзости, но дерзость не всегда помогает выиграть, — категорично заявляет Стив, и лежащий под ним Тони послушно расслабляется. Глубоко вздохнув, он неторопливо облизывается, будто собирается что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывает, и пристально смотрит на Стива. У Тони красивые глаза — теплого карего оттенка с тонкой сеткой морщинок вокруг, которые становятся заметнее, когда он смеется, улыбается или как сейчас, чуть приподняв подбородок, приоткрывает губы и... Все происходит слишком стремительно — неожиданно для себя Стив вновь оказывается на лопатках, а Тони, оседлав его бедра, ощутимо давит ладонью на грудь, не давая подняться.

— Так вот, значит, на _что_ ты поймал Романову, — ехидно говорит он. — Занятно.

Чувствуя, как учащается пульс, Стив отводит взгляд и едва не стонет в голос, заметив, что в этот самый момент в дверях появляется Бартон.

— Кэп, у тебя тут телефон... ох ты ж, мать твою! Вы двое что... Господи, я ослеп! Ослеп! Мои глаза! Я же теперь работать не смогу!

— Дорогой, думаю, пора закругляться, — хмыкает Тони, поднимаясь. — Дети проснулись.

Стив моментально вскакивает следом.

— Кажется, ты что-то говорил про мой телефон, — с каменным выражением лица произносит он и подходит к Клинту.

— Точно... кхм... в том смысле, что я... — растерянно бормочет тот, передавая трубку. — Парни, вы что, серьезно здесь...

—Тренировались, да, — сухо отвечает Стив и, мельком взглянув на дисплей, видит пять пропущенных вызовов от Уилсона. Похоже, дело действительно серьезное — будь это не так, Сэм оставил бы голосовое сообщение. — Прошу прощения, мне нужно ответить.

Тони согласно кивает, поворачивается к Бартону и, вытащив из кармана воображаемый пистолет, несколько раз прицельно «стреляет» ему в ногу. Морщась от «боли», Клинт срывает с пояса «гранату», выдергивает чеку, бросает в сторону Тони, и тот, широко взмахнув руками, под беззвучное «Не-е-е-т!» медленно оседает на пол.

«Как дети малые...» — обреченно качает головой Стив, на ходу набирая номер Сэма. Кажется, пришло время послушать еще одну историю про призраков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Фотометролиз — вымышленный научный термин, характеризующий процесс расщепления молекул с целью высвобождения энергии (прим. пер.).


	4. Chapter 4

Разумнее всего сейчас было бы пойти спать — бесконечные тренировки в перерывах между уничтожением военных баз ГИДРЫ вымотали настолько, что Тони буквально валится с ног от усталости. Но вместо того, чтобы упасть на кровать и забыть о супергеройских подвигах часов этак на десять-двенадцать, он выходит из лаборатории, оставив Наташу и Брюса разбираться с их новой идеей постгипнотического внушения с очаровательным названием «Колыбельная», и направляется к лифту. Суть эксперимента по промывке неандертальских мозгов заключается в попытках забить в бестолковую зеленую башку кодовую фразу, способную помочь Беннеру быстро переключаться от Халка к человеку. Месяц непрерывной работы принес кое-какие плоды, и Тони хочется думать, что когда-нибудь у них действительно получится.

Спустившись вниз, он заходит в спортзал и приступает к разминке. По правде говоря, одиночные тренировки нравятся Тони куда больше спаррингов с Кэпом. Роджерс опасен — и проблема не в том, что на кураже он способен запросто разнести это место ко всем чертям, а в том, что он въедается в кожу, заставляет быть лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле, и чувствовать гораздо больше, чем хочется. Еще несколько лет назад Тони заботился только о себе, потом появилась Пеппер, а теперь у него под опекой уже целый выводок неопытных юнцов, за которыми надо присматривать, и мир, который надо защищать. Становится на удивление не до сна.

Но сегодня в его бессоннице виноват исключительно Роджерс — слишком уж подозрительно и... скрытно он ведет себя в последнее время. Непонятные телефонные звонки, многочасовые отлучки, внезапные приступы смущения наводят на размышления, что парень либо наткнулся на парочку давнишних скелетов в шкафу, либо...

— О черт... — изумленно выдыхает Тони, чувствуя, как недостающий кусочек пазла только что, щелкнув, занял свое место. — Черт-черт-черт... так и есть! Все сходится.

Смакуя пришедшую в голову мысль, он прищуривается, воображая себе Роджерса с его представлениями об ухаживаниях в компании какой-нибудь юной оторвы «поколения некст», и саркастично усмехается. Старина Кэп наверняка здорово понервничал, когда привычные цветы и конфеты пришлось сменить на бонусные баллы в Apple Store, а романтические объятия в темном кинозале — на диван и просмотр Нетфликс. Впрочем, именно благодаря старомодным замашкам Тони однажды удалось одержать над ним верх. Благородство и сдержанное проявление сексуальности, принятое в сороковых, позволили ему не только уложить Роджерса на обе лопатки, но и неожиданно _преподать урок_ — мир больше не тот, что был раньше, он изменился, став намного более гибким и раскованным.

Кроме того, это было забавно.

Тони знает, что хорош собой, и никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии лишний раз подмигнуть или улыбнуться какой-нибудь сногсшибательной красотке, но если действительно хочет затащить кого-то в постель, то чаще всего пользуется языком. За несколько минут он способен наговорить своим пассиям такое количество двусмысленных комплиментов, что временами кажется, они выпрыгивают из нижнего белья отчасти затем, чтобы заставить его поскорее заткнуться. Роджерс из другого теста: заговаривать зубы своей спутнице он точно не станет, да и кружевные трусики, скорее всего, оставят его равнодушным. Та, что по-настоящему сумеет привлечь его внимание, будет кокетливо склонять голову к плечу, томно вздыхать и иметь стройные ножки в нейлоновых чулках и туфельках на высоком каблуке. Видимо, мужские представления о женской сексуальности застряли где-то на уровне сороковых, потому что, по внутренним ощущениям Тони, подобный набор подействовал бы на любого.

И все-таки, играя с Роджерсом в эти игры, он ожидал совершенно другой реакции: Стив должен был смутиться, испугаться, брезгливо поморщиться — в конце концов, в его время мальчишки росли, зная, что за связь с мужчиной можно с легкостью угодить в тюрьму. Он мог попытаться сбежать или, остолбенев, выпустить победу из рук — но никак не лежать там с потерянным видом и не смотреть так, словно хочет заглянуть в душу. Тони отчетливо помнит прижимающую его к полу тяжесть разгоряченного тела, глубокие вдохи, больше напоминающие дыхание любовника, чем спарринг-партнера, и непреодолимое желание закрыть глаза. Он поддался ему инстинктивно, не задумываясь, почти полностью позабыв о том, что дожидается удобного момента, чтобы сбросить с себя человека в несколько раз сильнее и больше. Собраться и осуществить задуманное помогли лишь фамильное старковское упрямство и стремление всегда и во всем быть первым. Вот только он до сих пор не может отделаться от ощущения, что за выигрыш пришлось заплатить немалую цену, и ценник, похоже, был прикреплен к...

Стоп, встряхивается Тони. Проблема не в нем, а в том, что пора закругляться. После двух часов в спортзале мысли напоминают наркотический бред, а не логическую выкладку. Даже в отвязные девяностые, проведенные под девизом «Бери от жизни все», его опыт с мужчинами не продвинулся дальше пьяного поцелуя на одной из вечеринок на Мадрипуре. Не то чтобы в однополых отношениях было что-то предосудительное, просто о вкусах, как говорится, не спорят. Тони нравятся женщины: нравится их внешность, запах, ощущение податливого тела под руками, нравится заставлять их смеяться, потому что в мире нет ничего сексуальнее этого негромкого звука.

После тренировки Тони идет прямиком в спальню, ложится в постель и долго смотрит на пустую прикроватную тумбочку, где раньше стояла фотография Пеппер. С тех пор, как он практически переселился в Башню, а она осталась на заново отстроенной вилле в Малибу, их отношения слегка накалились, но это поправимо. У нее много работы, она устала, ей нужно время, и когда закончится заварушка с ГИДРОЙ, он обязательно найдет правильные слова, чтобы все уладить, потому что пообещал никогда не подводить и...

...Черт бы побрал эту бессонницу.

*~*~*

— Не спится, доктор Беннер?

— Господи, Тони! — от неожиданности Брюс резко вздрагивает и случайно опрокидывает стул. — Тебе нужно носить колокольчик на шее.

— Чем занят? — усмехается Тони и протягивает большую кружку кофе, одновременно пытаясь заглянуть ему через плечо. По столу разбросаны исписанные короткими пометками листы бумаги — и это в век продвинутых компьютерных технологий! На некоторых из них Тони удается различить обрывки записей физических формул вроде определения тягловой силы и расчета прочности при растяжении.

— Ничем, — немного резче, чем следовало бы, отзывается Брюс.

— И это твое «ничем», подозреваю, по моей части. Хочешь, чтобы я...

— Нет, — отставив кофе, он быстро собирает бумаги неаккуратной стопкой и переворачивает лицевой стороной вниз. — Не обращай внимания. Банальный побочный проект.

— Понятно, — прислонившись спиной к стене, отвечает Тони.

Брюс снимает очки и устало потирает переносицу.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спрашивает он.

— Где-то без четверти час.

— Уже?

— Увы.

— Надо же.

— Забыл про свидание?

— Я пообещал Нат, что зайду к ней сегодня.

— Другими словами, забыл про свидание.

— Уйми свою фантазию, Тони, — Брюс на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Мы просто собирались заняться мнемоникой.

— Так вот как это теперь называется, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Буду знать.

Брюс со вздохом подвигает к себе стул и садится.

— Есть хоть одна адекватная причина, почему ты сейчас здесь и пытаешься вывести меня из себя?

Тони мысленно усмехается. На свете найдется не так много людей, способных по-настоящему достать Беннера. Большинство восприняли бы этот сдержанный тон и саму постановку вопроса как очевидную попытку поскорее свернуть разговор, но на самом деле Брюс демонстрирует раздражение только в том случае, когда чувствует себя достаточно комфортно в обществе собеседника. Иными словами, если кому-то удалось вывести Беннера на эмоции, значит, он на верном пути.

— Да не то чтобы, — уклончиво отвечает Тони, — Неожиданно захотелось посидеть в хорошей компании, потрепаться о том о сем. Сам знаешь, как оно бывает.

— Не можешь заснуть?

Тони складывает пальцы пистолетом и делает воображаемый выстрел.

— Ясно, — потирая покрасневшие от напряжения глаза, кивает Брюс. — И о чем конкретно ты хочешь поговорить? — интересуется он, но, едва увидев выражение лица Тони, морщится, как от зубной боли. — Ну нет. Нет, Тони. Мы уже тысячу раз это обсуждали.

— Обсудим в тысяча первый?

— А что изменится? Мы можем сидеть здесь хоть до утра, но факт все равно останется фактом: на свете не существует способов синтезировать человеческое сознание.

— Пока, — подчеркнуто не соглашается Тони. — Подумай сам, человечество уже дошло до электроэнцефалографии, энграммы памяти... Черт, мы изучаем нейронные связи головного мозга!

— Не спорю, — кивает Беннер, — но все эти исследования _расширяют_ наши познания о мозге, а ты хочешь... Послушай, попытка интегрировать и реплицировать саму суть человечества по сути означает создание...

— Искусственного интеллекта, — спокойно заканчивает Тони. — Ну и что?

— А то, что нам это не под силу, — настаивает Брюс, и прежде чем Тони успевает возразить, продолжает: — Полагаю, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы так было и впредь.

— «Да не построишь машины, наделенной подобием разума людского»3, — презрительно фыркнув, цитирует Тони. — Я читаю книги, спасибо. Но только вот что я тебе скажу — это все научная фантастика, Брюс. _Факт_ заключается в том, что, в отличие от людей, у технологии нет недостатков. Она совершенна. Люди — монстры, коверкающие ее по своему желанию.

— Хочешь спасти нас от нас самих?

— От нас, от... кого угодно, Брюс, — Тони поднимает голову и, взглянув на усыпанное звездами небо, непроизвольно вздрагивает — пару лет назад читаури удалось проделать в нем впечатляющую дыру.

— Тони, — негромко зовет Брюс.

— Все в порядке, — отбросив воспоминания, вздыхает Тони и отворачивается. Устал, просто устал. Беннер поймет. — Это всего лишь идея, журавль в небе, — задумчиво хмурится он. — В конце концов, накормить всех голодных тоже невозможно.

— Интересное сравнение, — уголком рта усмехается Беннер. — Хочешь перекусить?

— Было бы неплохо, — потирая шею, невесело улыбается Тони.

— Сон — вот что действительно было бы неплохо, — поправляет Брюс и несколько раз проводит ладонями по рубашке, пытаясь хоть немного разгладить складки.

Тони вытаскивает телефон и, нажав несколько кнопок, выводит на дисплей биометрические показатели и данные об энергопотреблении на сорок третьем уровне Башни.

— Похоже, я только что нашел того, кто составит тебе компанию за чашкой кофе, — говорит он. — Судя по тепловым сигнатурам, Наташа еще не ложилась.

— Немного поздновато для визитов, не считаешь? — колеблется Беннер.

— Ой, да ладно, — отмахивается Тони. — Посидите, поболтаете, займетесь наконец... — он замолкает, словно подыскивая правильное слово, но, поймав напряженный взгляд Брюса, решает не рисковать, — мнемоникой.

Покачав головой, Брюс забирает нетронутый кофе и идет к выходу. Произнесенное на выдохе беззлобное «болван» Тони решает проигнорировать, и только когда слышит за спиной шорох закрывающейся двери, негромко произносит:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3Цитата из "Дюны" Герберта Фрэнка Патрика.


	5. Chapter 5

_Несмотря на голод, усталость и жгучий мороз, от которого не спасает даже теплая военная форма, они упрямо двигаются вперед. До места назначения еще около пяти миль по глубокому снегу, и хорошо бы оказаться там прежде, чем полностью стемнеет. Стиву не нравится полученный приказ: работа Воющих Коммандос — вторжение на вражескую территорию и уничтожение нацистов на передовой, а явиться в гражданское поселение, чтобы навязать «красным» помощь с транспортировкой, — это верный способ нарваться на неприятности. У русских обостренное чувство гордости, им нужен не спаситель, а предоставленная возможность себя спасти._

_Как сказал однажды сенатор Брандт: «Войны выигрывают не только умом, но и сердцем, Роджерс»._

_*~*~*_

_До города они добираются только с наступлением ночи, но даже в такой поздний час на узких, мощенных булыжником улицах по-прежнему многолюдно. Стайки чумазых ребятишек кружат вокруг солдат, предлагая безделушки или просто протягивая сложенные лодочкой ладони в надежде получить хоть пару центов. Опустившись на колени, Стив достает из внутреннего кармана плитку шоколада и предлагает ее маленькой кареглазой девчонке в старом изношенном платье и с потрепанной тряпичной куклой в руке._

_— Вот, — говорит он. — Держи, это тебе._

_Девчонка вдруг начинает плакать, потом торопливо хватает шоколад и бросается бежать._

_— Эй! — заметив, что она обронила свою куклу, кричит Стив, пытаясь вспомнить подходящее русское слово. — Эй, devushka!_

_Не получив ответа, он подбирает грязную, грубо сшитую игрушку с земли и засовывает в рюкзак — по плану, его группа пробудет здесь дня полтора-два, возможно, ее еще удастся вернуть._

_В этот момент из большого деревянного дома в дальнем конце площади выходит сурового вида пожилая женщина и, скрестив руки на груди, уверенно направляется в их сторону._

_— Вы опоздали, — на ходу говорит она по-английски с сильным русским акцентом._

_— Прошу прощения, мэм, — Стив снимает шлем. — Чтобы обойти блокпост в двенадцати милях к югу отсюда, пришлось пробираться лесом._

_— И до сих пор опаздываете, — замечает она, и Стив в очередной раз убеждается, что русский юмор действительно достоин восхищения. В отличие от усыпанного яркими блестками глупого фарса, который Вашингтон предлагает своим солдатам в качестве развлечения, он искрометный, злободневный и настолько тонкий, что, упустив момент, уже невозможно разобрать, в чем соль. Еще до своего призыва в армию Стив однажды попал на спектакль по произведению Чехова «Трагик поневоле», проходивший в одном из подвальных клубов в Квинсе, и был совершенно поражен. Это оказалась самая смешная пьеса из всех, что ему доводилось видеть. Впечатление не сумел испортить даже Баки, всю обратную дорогу твердивший, что не понял юмора._

_— **Я** , может, и опоздал, но **мы** уж точно пришли вовремя, — отвечает он, внимательно наблюдая, как женщина мысленно переводит английскую фразу на русский._

_— Неплохо для американца, — говорит она и уверенным жестом приглашает следовать за ней._

_Их приводят в небольшую, но довольно светлую и опрятную комнату с узкими, тянущимися вдоль стен койками, жарко натопленной печью и до того одуряющим ароматом тушенки в воздухе, что некоторые из его парней, не стесняясь, стонут в голос от удовольствия._

_*~*~*_

_Оглушительный грохот заставляет Стива рывком проснуться и машинально потянуться к щиту. Следом вскакивает Баки, обводит бешеным взглядом пространство и, оценив ситуацию, тут же приводит оружие в боевую готовность. Снаружи слышатся крики ужаса и звуки взрывов, а сквозь маленькое деревянное окно отчетливо видны оранжевые всполохи._

_— Нас атакуют, — сухо говорит Баки, рваным движением пригладив встрепанные со сна волосы._

_Согласно кивнув, Стив делает знак группе держаться вместе, выбегает из дома и попадает прямиком в ад. Воющие Коммандос знают свое дело, им не нужны приказы, чтобы стрелять по врагам или отправлять мирных жителей к растущей рядом спасительной рощице, поэтому, когда неподалеку вдруг раздается пронзительный звук летящего снаряда, а небо прорезает яркая вспышка, Стив, не колеблясь, бежит туда._

_*~*~*_

_Огонь, дым, порох и кровь — зловоние войны, которое, кажется, въелось не только в одежду, но в кожу и волосы._

_— Кэп, берегись! — кричит Баки, и Стив рефлекторно вздергивает правую руку, слыша, как брошенный нацистом нож с лязгом ударяется о щит._

_— Спасибо, Бак._

_— Без меня ты беспомощен, — язвительно хмыкает Баки, стирая сажу с лица, и движением головы указывает на стремительно отступающих немцев. — Удирают._

_— Пусть, — отвечает Стив. — Сейчас не до них. Нужно помочь людям справиться с пожарами. Возьми Дугана и Хэппи, пусть помогут выстроить линию от реки к домам, чтобы передавать ведра с водой._

_Молча кивнув, Баки круто разворачивается на пятках, но не успевает сдвинуться с места, как один из лежащих на земле раненых солдат вдруг поднимает пистолет и стреляет. Выпущенная пуля проходит через плечо навылет, Баки по инерции делает пару шагов вперед и, покачнувшись, медленно оседает вниз. В этот момент Стиву кажется, что время остановилось. Глядя на расползающееся по униформе темно-бордовое пятно, он одним ударом вырубает стрелка, подходит к Баки и, осторожно перевернув его на спину, зажимает рану. Ощущая, как теплая кровь пульсирует под руками, Стив понемногу заставляет себя успокоиться._

_— Бак? — громко зовет Стив, пытаясь привести его в чувство. — Эй, слышишь меня?_

_Баки моргает, медленно открывает глаза._

_— Стиви? — неуверенно спрашивает он, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и неожиданно остро напоминает мальчишку из Бруклина, которым был несколько лет назад._

_— Я держу тебя, Бак, — говорит Стив. — Я держу._

_— Маленький Стиви Роджерс пришел мне на помощь. Забавно... — прокашлявшись, болезненно хрипит он в ответ и закрывает глаза._

_— Не вздумай отключаться, приятель, — как можно спокойнее произносит Стив. — Нет времени спать._

_— Я тебе не нужен, — еле слышно шепчет Баки. Стиву приходится склониться к самым губам, чтобы разобрать слова. — Я тебе больше не нужен._

Стив просыпается резко, словно от удара. Прерывисто вздохнув, он переворачивается на живот, чувствуя, как мокрая от пота футболка неприятно холодит кожу, приподнимается на локтях и с силой встряхивает головой, прогоняя остатки сна.

«Не сна, — мысленно поправляет он себя. — Искаженного воспоминания».

Город и немецкая атака были настоящими, только Баки умер не там — он погиб, выпав из несущегося на полном ходу поезда. Впрочем, это тоже неправда. ГИДРА очень постаралась сохранить ему жизнь: внушение, пытки и многократное обнуление в итоге превратили его в беспрекословно подчиняющегося приказам хладнокровного убийцу, но не сумели уничтожить человечность полностью. Стив чувствовал это, видел по глазам и окончательно убедился в тот момент, когда Баки так и не нанес ему смертельный удар.

— Ты всегда будешь нужен мне, Бак, — шепчет он.

*~*~*

По мнению Стива, кухня — одно из самых уютных помещений в Башне Мстителей. Просторная, хорошо спланированная, функциональная, с огромными панорамными окнами, из которых очень приятно любоваться вечерним городом с его ярко освещенными небоскребами и бесконечной суетой. Столько разных людей: хороших и плохих, счастливых и несчастных, переживающих взлеты и падения. Они спят, молятся, танцуют, борются за жизнь или достаток, и у каждого своя история.

Не зажигая свет и не отрывая взгляда от сверкающего ослепительными огнями Нью-Йорка, Стив заходит на кухню и, подойдя к кофемашине, нажимает кнопку «strong».

— Что за ерунда? — глухо произносит он, когда в ответ вдруг раздается громкий звуковой сигнал.

— Прости, Кэп, это из-за меня, — доносится из темноты голос Клинта. — Вылил себе последнее.

Вздрогнув, Стив оборачивается и видит его расслабленно сидящим на холодильнике с кофе в руках.

— Клинт? — открыв дверцу, Стив достает молоко. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Просто смотрю, — салютуя ему кружкой, невесело отвечает тот. — С высоты лучше видно.

Стив усаживается на барный стул и делает глоток прямо из пакета.

— Как неприлично, — хмыкает Клинт.

— Только если потом поставить его обратно, — парирует Стив, встряхнув пакет. Судя по всему, осталось не больше литра — хватит на то, чтобы скоротать часок-другой.

— За словом в карман не лезешь, — усмехается Клинт. — Ты прямо как моя... — он запинается, но через секунду поспешно заканчивает: — ...мама.

Разумеется, от Стива не ускользнула эта заминка, но сейчас он слишком взвинчен, чтобы вмешиваться. К тому же попытка проявить интерес наверняка грозит встречными расспросами.

— Итак, — неуверенно начинает Клинт, — что случилось?

— Кошмары, — вздыхает Стив, мысленно приказывая себе быть осмотрительнее.

— Серьезно? А разве Капитан Америка не спит сном праведника?

Стив не знает, шутит Бартон в этот момент или говорит серьезно, но для большинства Капитан Америка — по-прежнему символ американской мечты. Непогрешимое воплощение доброты, доблести и честности, которого не мучают кошмары, потому что в его прошлом нет и не могло быть непоправимых ошибок. «Высокий, смелый, сильный, правдивый герой, одетый в красно-бело-синий», — так, кажется, когда-то звучал его джингл на радио. Очередная фальшивка, призванная отвлекать людей от того, что он видел и делал. От кошмарной реальности, где сослуживцы смотрели на него мертвыми остекленевшими глазами, а грязная тряпичная кукла лежала в куче догорающих обломков. Вряд ли кто-то действительно захочет узнать, что у любимца Америки руки по локоть в крови.

Стив смаргивает подступившие к глазам слезы и как можно небрежнее отворачивается к окну — он слишком долго был Капитаном, чтобы позволить Бартону их увидеть.

— Эй, Кэп, — негромко зовет Клинт. — _Стив_.

— Что?

— Слушай, извини за утро, ладно? За то, что помешал вам со Старком.

— То есть? — хмурится Стив.

— Ну... я знаю, как это бывает в самом начале, и понимаю, почему вы двое...

Несмотря на отвратительное настроение, брови Стива удивленно взмывают вверх.

— Мы тренировались, Клинт, — говорит он. — _Тренировались_.

— Серьезно? Потому что все выглядело так, словно вы...

— Я _знаю_ , как все выглядело.

— Уверен? — хмыкает Клинт. — Я бы не поручился.

— В сороковых люди тоже занимались сексом,— резонно замечает Стив.

Клинт делает глубокий вдох.

— Видимо, мы подошли к ключевому моменту гораздо быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, — он спрыгивает с холодильника и, подойдя к раковине, опирается на нее спиной. — А это у вас... В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно, но... ты ведь в курсе, какая у Старка репутация, да?

— По части женщин, — отвечает Стив. — По-твоему, я похож на девушку, Бартон?

— У меня в голове несколько вариантов ответа, и все они как-то не очень, — теряется Клинт. — Я к тому, что сейчас все немного... сложнее, понимаешь?

— А когда было легко? — улыбнувшись про себя, вздыхает Стив. — Было по-другому, согласен, но приспосабливаться я умею, не переживай.

— Правда? — Клинт отходит от раковины и садится на ближайший к Стиву стул. — Хочешь сказать, что настоящее тебя больше не напрягает?

— Со временем адаптируешься, — Стив подносит пакет к губам. По правде говоря, пара бутылок холодного пива была бы уместнее, но, как оказалось, оставшееся после сна ощущение беспомощности можно запивать и молоком.— И потом, не обязательно отказываться от всего, что знал. Ты когда-нибудь ездил в Смитсоновский музей? Видел, каким я был?

— Видел, — прочистив горло, кивает Клинт. — Прямо скажем, мелковат.

Стив коротко усмехается: пожалуй, это именно то, что ему нужно было услышать.

— Весом девяносто пять фунтов вместе с ботинками и ростом пять футов четыре дюйма на цыпочках — таким я зашел в капсулу, а вышел... — не договорив, он делает красноречивый жест рукой. 

— Симпатичным, — выдвигает версию Клинт, отбирает молоко и делает глоток.

— Другим, — поправляет Стив, возвращая его обратно. — У меня не было времени подумать о длине своих ног или о том, что можно бегать, не опасаясь боли в груди, понимаешь? То же самое и сейчас: после разморозки я просто продолжил двигаться вперед.

— Выходит, ты нормально отнесешься к отношениям между двумя парнями?

— Спорный момент, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом? В смысле, о технической стороне вопроса.

— Клинт Бартон, ты серьезно собираешься поговорить со мной о пестиках и тычинках? — недоверчиво интересуется Стив. Конечно, он и сам частенько подшучивал над другими, но всему же есть предел. В конце концов, он тоже человек.

— О тычинках и тычинках, вообще-то, — буркает Клинт.

— Слушай, — обняв его за плечи, говорит Стив, — Мы с Тони хорошие друзья, и я не представляю, что может заставить нас передумать.

— Принято, — кивает Клинт.

— Знаешь, Бартон, кажется, это первый раз, когда мы сидим и запросто разговариваем по душам, — допив молоко, задумчиво произносит Стив.

— Шпионские заморочки, — потерев переносицу, отвечает тот. — Не принимай на свой счет, я ни с кем особо не откровенничаю. И потом, со стороны виднее, сам знаешь. Поэтому я предпочитаю держать друзей на расстоянии. Временами это помогает разглядеть то, чего они не заметили.

Он сбрасывает руку Стива с плеча, подходит к западному окну и, прижав ладонь к стеклу, долго стоит неподвижно, а когда поворачивается, на губах играет полуулыбка.

— Хотя что может утверждать человек, который тусуется с богами, носится по городу с луком и стрелами и убивает инопланетян?

— И тоннами поглощает фисташковое мороженое, — напоминает Стив. Состояние Бартона немного удивляет его, но сейчас лучше наблюдать, а не спрашивать. — Не забывай об этом.

— Я никогда не забываю о важных вещах, — подмигивает Клинт. — _Особенно_ о мороженом.

*~*~*

Обратно в спальню Стив попадает не сразу, решив для начала смотаться в Йонкерс за самым большим шоколадным пирогом с кремом, который только удастся найти в три часа ночи. В конце концов, одно из главных достоинств двадцать первого века — возможность получить желаемое в любое время суток. Вернувшись, он кладет покупку на кухонный стол и, поразмыслив, все же отправляется к себе, чтобы немного поспать. Стянув спортивные штаны и оставив их валяться прямо на полу, забирается в постель, но уже через минуту поднимается, чтобы аккуратно сложить их и убрать.

Смс-сигнал раздается в тот момент, когда Стив проверяет карманы. Вытащив мобильник, он открывает сообщение:

«ИМЯ БАРОН ШТРУКЕР ТЕБЕ О ЧЕМ-НИБУДЬ ГОВОРИТ?»

Номер не определился, но, учитывая, что все Мстители пользуются телефонами, которыми занимался лично Тони Старк и с которых при желании можно позвонить на секретный аппарат в ванной комнате президента, отправить это сообщение мог только один человек.

Похоже, пришло время действовать.


	6. Chapter 6

Кому бы ни принадлежала блестящая идея объявить общий сбор в четверть шестого утра, этот кто-то определенно знает толк в извращениях. Судя по виду сидящих в переговорной Мстителей, в данный момент планы ГИДРЫ и безопасность цивилизации беспокоят их едва ли не в последнюю очередь. Бартон откровенно дрыхнет, прижавшись лбом к стеклянной столешнице, у Тора встрепанные со сна волосы и отпечаток подушки на щеке, Брюс одет в изрядно помятую и подозрительно знакомую белую рубашку — кажется, именно ее видел на нем Тони четыре часа назад. На Наташе премилая пижамка в шотландскую клетку, но съязвить или высказаться на эту тему не решился бы никто — черт знает, какие сюрпризы припрятаны у красотки в рукаве.

Даже Кэп выглядит откровенно уставшим, хотя, если не присматриваться, можно не заметить слегка покрасневшие глаза и резко обозначившиеся морщины на бледном лице. Тони понятия не имеет, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось изучать Роджерса, но готов списать обострившуюся наблюдательность на четыре чашки эспрессо подряд — с таким количеством кофеина в крови он способен летать без брони, не то что разглядеть пару-тройку лопнувших капилляров. К тому же в это время он обычно только собирается спать, так что по сравнению с остальными чувствует себя довольно сносно — и, пока Хилл возится с досье, привычно раскладывая папки перед каждым из присутствующих, решает проверить данные, зафиксированные ДЖАРВИСом накануне.

Соколиный Глаз: сделал три телефонных звонка, которые не удалось отследить, а затем долго разговаривал с Кэпом наедине.

Тони мысленно ставит себе галочку разобраться с таинственными телефонными звонками и переключается на Роджерса. После раута с Бартоном Кэп смотался на пробежку (примерно тридцать три мили) и вернулся, купив большой шоколадный торт.

«Ну хоть не зря калории жег», — хмыкает про себя Тони.

Беннер: выйдя из лаборатории, сразу же направился на сорок третий этаж в сектор три, где и оставался до самого утра.

Вдова: этаж сорок три, сектор три...

— Занятно, — повернувшись к ним, с легкой полуулыбкой произносит Тони. — ДЖАРВИС говорит, вы ночевали вместе.

В ответ Беннер моментально вспыхивает, но на этот раз, к счастью, не бросается отключать пульсометр, а вот Наташа, не стесняясь, окидывает Тони убийственным взглядом профессионального киллера, от которого становится слегка не по себе. По идее, разговор с Романовой и Беннером должен был взбодрить, в каком-то смысле заменив пятую чашку кофе, а не превращаться в серьезную стычку.

— Мы... кхм... кое над чем работали ночью, а потом вырубились от усталости. Вот и все, — поясняет Беннер, но Тони сейчас больше занимает не он, а Романова, осторожно пытающаяся вытащить что-то из рукава пижамы.

— А я-то думал, что из всех Мстителей вы только ко мне любите прижиматься во сне, доктор Беннер, — картинно выпятив нижнюю губу, обиженно сообщает Тони и по изумленному взгляду Романовой понимает, что конфликт исчерпан. — Чувствую себя обманутым.

— Это было всего один раз. Случайно, — покачав головой, еще ярче вспыхивает Беннер, но вдаваться в подробности не спешит. Похоже, оправдания по-прежнему не его конек.

В этот момент Роджерс негромко откашливается, привлекая внимание, и атмосфера за столом моментально меняется. Расправив плечи, Тони деловито раскрывает лежащую перед ним папку, краем глаза отмечая, что даже Клинт отрывает башку от столешницы и осоловело смотрит по сторонам.

— Уже несколько месяцев мы уничтожаем базы ГИДРЫ, пытаясь подорвать силы противника, — спокойно произносит Роджерс, — но до сегодняшнего дня мы действовали хаотично, не имея конкретной цели. Теперь она появилась.

«Да неужели», — мысленно усмехается Тони, изучая подборку снимков на первой странице досье, и с удивлением обнаруживает в ней фотографию из личного дела агента Щ.И.Т.а.

— Один из нас? Серьезно? — вслух произносит он. — И никто не догадался? Да хватило бы на монокль посмотреть.

— Штрукер действительно бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а, — признает Стив. — Но у нас есть причины считать, что все это время он был тайным шпионом ГИДРЫ. Именно его люди два года назад захватили скипетр Локи и исчезли из виду за несколько дней до событий в округе Колумбия.

Тони жестами изображает огромный хелликерьер, врезающийся в Трискелион и стирающий его с лица земли, но, наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд Романовой, с самым прилежным видом складывает руки перед собой.

— Тогда мы должны найти этого Штрукера и положить конец его нечестивым планам, — решительным басом грохочет Тор.

— Согласен, — кивает Кэп и внимательно смотрит на каждого из присутствующих.

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза, Тони одними губами вопросительно повторяет «нечестивым?» и, кажется, зарабатывает едва заметную улыбку в ответ.

— Какие будут приказы, Капитан? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Последняя информация, которую нам удалось раздобыть, — это переданный диспетчеру план полета. Аэропортом назначения указан Ферихедь, так что, судя по всему, Штрукер сейчас в Будапеште. Наташа, я хочу, чтобы вы с Бартоном связались со своими осведомителями на Балканах и узнали, не закупал ли кто большую партию оружия в последнее время.

— Сделаем, — отвечает она.

— Старк, Тор, вы вместе со мной контролируете воздух, — продолжает Стив. — Задача: проверка, идентификация и, если потребуется, уничтожение целей. Всем все понятно?

— А я? — откашливается Брюс. — Какова моя задача?

— Твоя задача? — нарушив всеобщее молчание, в притворном ужасе выдыхает Тони. — Хочешь сказать, ты с нами?

— «Операция Зеленый», — утвердительно кивает Брюс.

— Доктор Беннер, вы в этом уверены? — наклонившись вперед, требовательно спрашивает Стив.

— Уверен, — подтверждает тот, увидев, как Наташа слегка улыбается в ответ. — В конце концов, мы долго над этим работали. Пора проверить, что получилось.

— Для меня будет честью сражаться бок о бок с моим зеленым другом, — хлопает ладонями по столу Тор. — Вместе мы истребим множество врагов, отправив их души прямиком в загробный мир.

Брюс резко бледнеет.

— Может, объявим «Операцию Зеленый» только в случае _крайней_ необходимости? — сжав его руку, предлагает Наташа.

— Принято, — соглашается Стив. — А теперь всем готовиться. Выдвигаемся через несколько минут.

*~*~*

В случае Тони «готовиться» не значит сразу же броситься к броне. Сначала нужно умыться, попросить ДЖАРВИСа провести полную диагностику «Марк 43Б» и непременно обновить плейлист. Здесь у каждого найдется пара-тройка счастливых примет или обязательных ритуалов, которые необходимо выполнить перед вылетом. Тор испарился почти сразу после отмашки Стива и наверняка помчался в Асгард забивать жертвенного козленка на удачу. Брюс, скорее всего, пытается отыскать свои таблетки от укачивания, потому что плохо переносит полеты. Стив с самым серьезным и воинственным видом тщательно осматривает щит, а Романова и Бартон веселятся на оружейном складе, обвешиваясь пушками и набивая карманы патронами. Наблюдение за сборами двух профессиональных убийц — веселье, конечно, сомнительное, но Тони должен поговорить с Бартоном, поэтому без колебаний направляется туда.

Приглушенные голоса слышны еще на подходе — они доносятся сквозь слегка приоткрытую дверь, и Тони, стараясь действовать как можно тише, осторожно заглядывает внутрь.

— Серьезно? — взволнованно спрашивает Наташа.

— Ночью узнал, — отвечает Бартон.

Тони видна лишь небольшая часть оружейной, но Наташа и Клинт стоят возле самой двери, благодаря чему рассмотреть их становится нетрудно. Оба уже почти полностью готовы к вылету, хотя сейчас Тони абсолютно наплевать на их экипировку. Гораздо важнее то, что они здесь делают.

— Господи, Клинт, это же замечательно! — крепко обняв Бартона за плечи, говорит Наташа, и тот вдруг отставляет лук в сторону и обнимает ее в ответ, зарываясь лицом в волосы.

— Да. Знаю. До сих пор поверить не могу.

В эту секунду Тони чувствует себя по-настоящему сбитым с толку. Еще в самом начале, когда им только предложили объединиться и организовать инициативу «Мстители», он подозревал, что между Бартоном и Романовой не все так просто. Но его подозрения касались скорее общих секретов и дурного прошлого, о котором не хочется говорить вслух, без какой-либо сексуальной подоплеки. Ну, или _почти_ без нее — в конце концов, когда имеешь дело со шпионами, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Единственное, что последние месяцы не вызывало сомнений, — взаимное _сексуальное_ влечение между одной огненно-рыжей шпионкой и ученым с ярко выраженным альтер эго. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня, пока Тони не застукал ее на оружейном складе с Бартоном.

Черт подери, не Башня, а какая-то студенческая общага: того и гляди, нарвешься на голого, в стельку пьяного от горя Беннера в одном из коридоров.

— Хочу поскорее увидеть Лору, — с мягкой улыбкой произносит Наташа, отстраняясь. — Прокатимся к ней после задания?

— Конечно, — отвечает Клинт и, когда она возвращается к сборам, отчетливо произносит: — Я знаю, что ты за дверью, Старк. Выходи. Никудышный из тебя получился шпион.

Чертыхнувшись, Тони одергивает футболку и, нацепив на лицо невозмутимое выражение, появляется на пороге.

— Меня было так легко засечь? — с улыбкой спрашивает он.

— Ты хреново маскируешься, — утвердительно кивает Клинт.

— Не особенно старался. Думал, ты целиком... _сосредоточен_ на Романовой.

Клинт шумно выдыхает.

— Я не... то есть она не... Твою мать, Старк, мы просто обнимались! Даже ты не можешь быть настолько эмоционально ущербным, чтобы каждое объятие сводить к примитивному желанию потрахаться.

— А есть варианты? — пожимает плечами Тони. — Обычно все так и бывает.

Взгляд, которым окидывает его Бартон, поражает спокойствием и расчетливостью — так он обычно смотрит на стрелу на натянутой тетиве, пытаясь прикинуть скорость и направление ветра.

— Тогда, может, вам со Стивом пора заняться решением этой проблемы? — холодно интересуется Клинт. — Попроси его как-нибудь обнять тебя покрепче.

Круто развернувшись, он подхватывает лук и выходит за дверь, по пути зацепив Тони плечом.

*~*~*

Квинджет долетел бы до Будапешта за два с половиной часа, если бы не спорное воздушное пространство и межведомственные договоренности о максимально допустимой скорости в его пределах. Будь у Тони такая возможность, он заранее оплатил бы все штрафы и с чистой совестью приказал ДЖАРВИСу врубить двигатели на полную мощность. Неприятность заключалась лишь в том, что за нарушение проклятых договоренностей не штрафовали, а сбивали ракетами класса «земля — воздух». Хочешь не хочешь, а о сверхзвуковой скорости придется забыть. Другими словами, ближайшие часа четыре они проведут в тесной металлической коробке, пытаясь придумать, чем бы заняться.

В принципе, выбор у Тони не слишком большой — едва поднявшись на борт, Беннер сразу же включил плеер и сейчас успокаивает внутреннего монстра при помощи Пуччини. Наташа, не отрываясь, следит за изменениями в его мимике, параллельно подтачивая боевые ножи, а Клинт еще во время посадки прошел мимо с таким видом, будто Тони — пустое место. Остается только...

— Эй, Кэп! — громко зовет Тони, а когда не получает ответа, откладывает в сторону экспериментальную разработку суперсовременной псевдоорганической батареи, с которой не слишком увлеченно возился последние минут тридцать, и пробирается в заднюю часть кабины.

— Не хочешь потрепаться о стратегии? — предлагает он, прекрасно зная, что нет лучшего способа втянуть Кэпа в разговор, чем предложение заново обсудить детали предстоящей операции, но едва присев на скамейку, со вздохом резюмирует: — Видимо, нет. Ничто человеческое не чуждо, значит?

Забавно, но, глядя на спящего Роджерса, Тони неожиданно вспоминает свой визит в больницу, когда, стоя возле кровати, долго смотрел на его изувеченное лицо и никак не мог поверить, что перед ним тот самый человек, которого он наравне с собой считал непобедимым. Вот уж действительно: раны затягиваются, воспоминания не проходят.

Впрочем, сейчас ему не о чем волноваться. Сыворотка не оставила даже намека на недавнее происшествие, а россыпь веснушек на бледной коже, длинные ресницы, легкий румянец на впалых щеках в сочетании с чуть приоткрывшимися во сне губами делают Стива довольно привлекательным.

«Стоп, — нахмурившись, мысленно тормозит себя Тони и еще раз пробегает быстрым взглядом по слегка запрокинутой голове и скрещенным на широкой груди рукам. — Привлекательным?»

Несмотря на то, что Тони практически вырос на историях о подвигах Капитана Америки, личная встреча произвела очень противоречивое впечатление. С одной стороны, отец высоко ценил этого человека и всегда отзывался о нем только в превосходной степени, а с другой — как можно было расхваливать заносчивого, тупоголового и хронически уверенного в своей правоте придурка? Потребовалось нападение инопланетян, чтобы осознать, что Говард отдавал должное прежде всего его самоотверженности, дисциплинированности и блестящим тактическим навыкам. Впоследствии Тони сам частенько приходил к Стиву, когда нуждался в терпеливом, хорошем, добром друге.

Добром друге с шикарной задницей — не признать это было бы трудно, в конце концов, обтягивающий костюмчик наверняка задумывался только затем, чтобы привлечь больше внимания. Тони почти уверен, что если бы ему вдруг действительно вздумалось разок-другой заинтересованно взглянуть на тыльную часть Первого Мстителя, он бредил бы ею всю оставшуюся жизнь. К счастью, современный подход предполагает лояльное отношение к проявлениям своей гомосексуальности. Но нервирует Тони не то, что он способен заинтересоваться _Кэпом,_ а то, что он не может представить себя без _Стива Роджерса_. Чертов символ эпохи и образец совершенства, а по сути — обыкновенный парень со своими достоинствами и недостатками. Неотъемлемая часть его жизни, которая сейчас здесь, прямо перед глазами... дрыхнет.

Если попробовать подойти к ситуации с научной точки зрения и чисто гипотетически допустить, что в будущем у них со Стивом могут завязаться отношения, то встает другой вопрос — каким образом заинтересовать и, главное, не спугнуть парня, чей самый продолжительный роман был с айсбергом? Нельзя же просто так взять и подкатить к нему с фразой: «Привет, Стив! Ты же в курсе, что на сегодняшний день сексуальность рассматривается исключительно как непрерывный поток флюидов? Попытки подогнать ее под ориентацию в лучшем случае ошибочны, а в худшем — приводят к серьезным психологическим расстройствам. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что скажешь, если мы попробуем?»

Допустим, его не ударят или, по крайней мере, ударят не сразу. Пусть даже у Тони получится быть убедительным и подобрать нужные слова — речь в любом случае идет о капитане Стиве Роджерсе, родившемся четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года. В период, когда «не спрашивай, не говори» еще не пришло на смену «даже не думай, иначе окажешься перед судебным приставом раньше, чем успеешь расстегнуть ширинку». Просить его разом отказаться от всего, что считалось правильным, — все равно что просить невозможного. В итоге, выбирая между ролью начинающего психолога и подорванной психикой второго национального символа старых добрых Соединенных Штатов, Тони принимает единственно правильное решение — оставить все как есть и сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно. К примеру, хорошенько подумать о предстоящей операции или абляционной защите для «Марк 45», договориться о встрече с риелтором, заняться наконец продажей пустующей виллы или попытаться катализировать процесс фотометролиза в батарее И11ПВ, используя способность мелкодисперсных частиц вибраниума связывать углерод. Вибраниум, кстати, можно раздобыть, слегка поцарапав щит Кэпа с внутренней стороны.

— В принципе, все просто, если не усложнять, — бормочет Тони, внимательно глядя на Стива. Во сне он кажется еще более благородным и сильным. — Возможно, потому, что не дергается, — хмыкает Тони, не к месту добавив: — У нас с тобой разные представления об отношениях, знаешь ли, — после чего разворачивается и направляется обратно к кабине.

— С Кэпом все в порядке? — схватив за руку, останавливает его Наташа. — Что-то его давно не слышно.

— Потому что спит.

— Что, прости, делает? — всерьез удивляется она. — Роджерс никогда вот так не спит перед миссией.

— Может, устал? — задумчиво потирая переносицу, предполагает Тони.

— А может, перестал бояться, что, отвернувшись, получит удар в спину, и начал доверять нам, — пожимает плечами она.

— Ему девяносто шесть, — возражает Тони. — Будет столько же, тоже сможешь спать, когда вздумается.

— Когда мне будет девяносто шесть, я превращусь в старый, пыльный, никому ненужный раритет.

— Черт, надо почаще вспоминать, что ты русская, — усмехается Тони и отходит, но не успевает сделать и десятка шагов, как его перехватывает Клинт.

— И чуточку жуткая, — склонившись к самому уху, доверительно шепчет он, и значит, история в оружейной благополучно забыта.

*~*~*

— Могло быть и хуже, — резюмирует Тони, пытаясь оттереть какую-то липкую дрянь от брони. — Брюс, повтори еще раз, что это за штука?

— Очень похоже на бионический субстрат, — с усталым вздохом отвечает тот. Сегодня обошлось, и Кэп попросил подключить Халка к уничтожению теперь уже бывшего объекта ГИДРЫ лишь однажды, когда стало понятно, что под городом находятся лаборатории по разработке чего-то предположительно токсичного и генетически модифицированного.

— Всей горячей воды мира не хватит, чтобы отмыться от этой дряни, — брезгливо морщится Наташа, сжимая в кулаке комок перепачканных влажных салфеток. — И, bozhe moi, как же она воняет.

— Серьезно? — вытирая влажным полотенцем волосы, удивленно восклицает Стив и отходит от панели управления. — Если бы ты не сказала, я бы даже внимания не обратил.

Наташа воспринимает колкость со спокойствием человека, которому в жизни доводилось слышать и не такое, а вот Клинт, не прекращая безуспешных попыток отчиститься, громко и с удовольствием усмехается.

— ДЖАРВИС, — зовет Тони, — данные голосовой модуляции. Тебе не кажется, что капитан Роджерс чаще язвит в последнее время?

— Мои датчики показывают, что количество ответов с отклонением от нейтрального тона увеличилось на семнадцать процентов. Капитан Роджерс, несомненно, стал саркастичнее, сэр, — мгновенно реагирует ДЖАРВИС. — Данные о текущем состоянии квинджета и результатах сегодняшней миссии будут через несколько минут.

— А я-то думал, мы друзья, — прищурившись, сообщает Стив куда-то в сторону центральной панели.

— Восемнадцать процентов, — поправляется ДЖАРВИС, и Стив с улыбкой взмахивает обеими руками, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Может, Тор и преувеличивает, называя прошедшее сражение самым славным из всех, где ему довелось участвовать, но они определенно заслужили право немного расслабиться. Выследить Штрукера оказалось не легче, чем отыскать иголку в стоге сена размером с Европу. Готовясь к миссии и имея на руках засеченные спутниками тепловые сигнатуры, они почти не сомневались, что притащат ублюдка в Америку, а в результате нарвались на целый склад какой-то липкой вонючей дряни. Тони не знает, чего добивается ГИДРА, и не уверен, что хотел бы знать, но так или иначе они сумели слегка притормозить ее бурную деятельность. Один — ноль в пользу Мстителей, и наплевать, что следующую неделю они всей командой проведут в ванной.

Тони достает из шкафчика небольшое зеркало, намереваясь еще раз внимательнее взглянуть на волосы, когда слышит за спиной тихие шаги, а потом кто-то кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Кэп? — оборачивается Тони. — Какие-то проблемы? — спрашивает он, быстро и внимательно осмотрев пространство, но ничего подозрительного не находит: Клинт, оживленно жестикулируя, болтает с Наташей, а Брюс и Тор, похоже, только что решили переброситься в карты.

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Стив. Удивительно, но он будто вдруг состарился на пару десятков лет, и дело тут не во внешности или резко обозначившихся морщинах, а в глазах — не бывает у молодых такого тяжелого понимающего взгляда.

— Тогда что?

— Просто хотел сказать, что ты хорошо поработал сегодня, — отвечает он. — Мы оба знаем, что тебе не нравится ближний бой, но я видел, как аккуратно и быстро ты разделался с тем охранником. Горжусь тобой, Тони.

Щекам моментально становится жарко. Тони привык рисоваться перед камерами, рассказывая миру о своей неповторимой гениальности, привык к лести журналистов, рассчитывающих получить его расположение или забраться в койку, но он понятия не имеет, как реагировать на настоящую похвалу.

— А еще я выпустил ту самую ракету, из-за которой мы вымазались неизвестно в чем и теперь готовы передраться за лишнюю упаковку влажных салфеток, — напряженно говорит он, указав на сваленный в углу ворох грязных полотенец и одежды, потому что с трудом может представить себе, что за похвалой не последует «но». — ДЖАРВИС? Что показал химический анализ?

— Согласно предварительному заключению, ближайшим аналогом этого вещества является амниотическая жидкость4 , сэр, — отзывается ДЖАРВИС. — Я смогу провести более тщательный анализ, когда мы доберемся до лаборатории.

— Какая гадость, — передергивает плечами Тони.

— Да уж, приятного мало, — брезгливо морщится Стив. — Кажется, мы снова столкнулись с работой доктора Листа5 .

— Думаешь, на этот раз он пытается _вырастить_ мутантов?

— От этого собачьего сына всего можно ожидать.

— Сукиного, — закатив глаза, поправляет Тони. — Сукиного сына, Роджерс.

— По-моему, сейчас не время и не место для подобных выражений, мистер Старк, — спокойно говорит Стив.

— Да? Что ж, дай мне знать, когда будет в самый раз.

— Непременно, — согласно кивает Стив. — В общем-то, я сказал все, что хотел, — неуверенно добавляет он.

— Серьезно? — хмыкает Тони, борясь со странным чувством неловкости. До настоящего момента он был абсолютно уверен, что способен говорить с кем угодно и о чем угодно, не беспокоясь о необходимости мучительно подбирать слова. — Ну... спасибо тогда.

В ответ Стив улыбается своей неповторимой чуть смущенной улыбкой и уходит.

— Черт знает что, — выдыхает Тони, мысленно обещая себе по возвращении в Башню избавиться от дополнительной системы резервирования данных и установить в квинджете душевую. Ему бы не помешало немного остудиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4Амниотическая жидкость — биологически активная жидкая среда, находящаяся внутри плодных оболочек во время беременности.
> 
> 5Доктор Лист — ученый, член ГИДРЫ. Изначально работал на Щ.И.Т., но разорвал все связи с организацией приблизительно во время Битвы в Трискелионе. Будучи правой рукой Вольфганга фон Штрукера, он руководил экспериментами ГИДРЫ над одаренными людьми. Был убит Железным человеком, когда Мстители напали на базу Штрукера в Соковии.


	7. Chapter 7

Услышав негромкий сигнал интеркома, Стив пару секунд изумленно смотрит на дверь, откладывает в сторону недочитанный журнал и поднимается с кровати.

— Войдите, — чуть напряженно говорит он, заранее уговаривая себя не дергаться. Постоянная необходимость жить, сражаться, тренироваться вместе со временем приучила Мстителей бережнее относиться к личному пространству: обсуждать и решать проблемы до того, как разойтись по комнатам, и стараться не беспокоить друг друга после. Если кому-то вдруг понадобилось нарушить негласное правило, значит, причина более чем серьезна.

— Доброй ночи, капитан. Можно? — неуверенно спрашивает Брюс. — Хочу кое-что обсудить, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с порога сообщает он. — Надеюсь, вы не против разговора с глазу на глаз?

По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, Стив отрицательно качает головой и жестом приглашает его наконец войти.

— Ах да, — спохватывается Беннер, шагая в комнату. — Конечно.

— Присаживайтесь, доктор. Хотите воды? — указав на стоящее рядом с книжным шкафом кресло, спокойно спрашивает Стив. Судя по затравленному взгляду и предупреждающему сигналу пульсометра, Беннер явно на взводе, и самый лучший способ избежать обращения — продолжать вести себя как обычно. — По-моему, вам не помешает слегка перевести дух.

— А? Нет. Я в порядке. В полном, — с глубоким вздохом отвечает тот и проводит рукой по всклокоченным волосам. — Просто я наконец нашел способ защитить вас всех от Халка. Технологически это...

— Брюс, — нахмурившись, решительно перебивает Стив, на мгновение забыв о том, что не должен проявлять отрицательных эмоций, — вы же знаете, что я не особенно разбираюсь в технологических штуках. Если у вас действительно есть способ защитить людей, то лучше обратиться к Тони, а не ко мне.

— Я не могу, — опустив голову, беспомощно произносит Брюс. — Он почти наверняка скажет «нет».

— Почему вы так решили?— осторожно спрашивает Стив, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Одна только мысль о том, что в голове Беннера появилась идея, от которой откажется даже Тони Старк, уже вызывает беспокойство и недоумение. По правде говоря, Стив всегда считал принципы Брюса максимально близкими своим собственным и очень не хотел бы ошибиться.

— Тони считает, у каждого есть шанс победить внутренних демонов. Главное — принять свои недостатки и постоянно бороться с ними, — отзывается тот. — Но я хорошо знаю себя. И знаю того... другого парня. Боюсь, придет день, когда я забуду, что между нами есть разница.

У Стива на языке вертятся тысячи обратных доводов и аргументов, и ни один из них он не осмеливается высказать вслух. Брюс — замечательный человек и на первый взгляд неплохо держится, но кто знает, каких усилий ему стоит не срываться и что будет, если однажды, потеряв контроль, он не сумеет справиться с гневом. Обращаясь, Беннер всякий раз рискует навсегда остаться монстром, поэтому нельзя винить его в желании подстраховать себя и других. Стиву знаком этот страх — когда-то он позволил ввести экспериментальную сыворотку себе в вену и вошел в капсулу, не имея гарантий, что выйдет оттуда самим собой, а не превратится в подобие Красного Черепа.

— Что вы предлагаете? — ровным голосом интересуется он.

— По сути, проблем всего две: первая — научиться сдерживать Халка, вторая — контролировать его. У меня есть отдельные предложения по каждой, но в одиночку я не сумею грамотно их объединить.

— Научиться контролировать? А разве не поэтому вы с Наташей так усердно работали над «Колыбельной»? — спрашивает Стив и тут же жалеет о своих словах, потому что лицо Беннера искажается от боли.

— Нат... она одна из причин, почему мы сейчас разговариваем, — глухо признается он. — Не хочу, чтобы Халк навредил ей. Вы понятия не имеете, на что он... то есть _я_ в действительности способен. Во время обращения я не исчезаю полностью, понимаете? _Пока_ не исчезаю. Но если это когда-нибудь случится...

— Понимаю, — кивает Стив, — но все еще считаю, что вам лучше побеседовать с Тони.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Брюс, внезапно перестав хмуриться. — Но просьба должна исходить от вас, а не от меня.

— Почему?

— Потому что вас Тони послушает, — усмехнувшись уголком губ, говорит он.

— Я попробую, — покраснев, обещает Стив, чувствуя, как в груди разливается странное тепло. — Но ничего не обещаю. Тони слушает только Тони.

*~*~*

— От начала работы до запуска шесть недель. Неплохо, по-моему, — хмыкает Тони, когда ракета со спутником «Вероника» на борту исчезает из виду, и отнимает от глаз бинокль со специальным поляризационным фильтром.

— Спасибо, — с нескрываемым облегчением благодарит Брюс, переставая наконец сжимать металлическую балконную решетку, тянущуюся вокруг персональной смотровой площадки на стартовой платформе Куваху.

— Кэпа благодари, а не меня, — кивает в его сторону Тони. — Я по-прежнему считаю, что идея чудовищная. Повезло, что не умею отказывать людям с наивно-восторженным щенячьим взглядом.

— У меня не наивно-восторженный взгляд, — хмуро отвечает Стив.

— Ну, вообще-то он как раз такой, капитан, — неловко поводит плечами Брюс. — Тони прав.

— Что я говорил! — победно вскидывается Тони.

— Будь вы под моим командованием, я бы давно разжаловал вас обратно в рядовые за грубое нарушение субординации, — нехорошо прищурившись, угрюмо сообщает Стив.

— Как жаль, что мы не под твоим командованием, правда? — с сочувственной усмешкой отзывается Тони. — Постой, — вдруг спохватывается он, — это что, твоя фишка? Серьезно? Вот это и есть твоя самая фишечная фишка?

— У меня нет фишки.

— Что в свою очередь объясняет полное отсутствие свиданий, — резюмирует Тони.

— Неужели? Ты ничего не знаешь о том, каким я бываю на свиданиях.

— Делюсь соображениями. Это ведь не запрещено?

— Как я вообще могу ходить на свидания, если мне постоянно приходится присматривать за болванами вроде вас?

— Брюс, мне послышалось, или Кэп только что назвал нас болванами? — недоверчиво уточняет Тони.

— Кажется, я тоже это слышал, — с притворным изумлением и глуповатой ухмылкой выдыхает тот.

Покачав головой, Стив медленно проводит ладонями вдоль линии бровей к вискам. Столько лет прошло, а люди по-прежнему стараются высмеять собственные страхи и отшутиться от напряжения. На войне тоже смеялись — кто-то, насмотревшись на кровь и смерть, делал это, чтобы не сломаться, а кто-то — чтобы не показать другим, что держится из последних сил. По-своему «Вероника» оказалась важна для каждого. Для Брюса она стала кульминацией его страхов и надеждой на спокойное будущее, для Тони — возможностью успешно воплотить в жизнь один из самых грандиозных и дорогих проектов в истории «Старк Индастриз». Он редко говорит о деньгах, но однажды, увидев предварительный план, Стив был поражен числом привлеченных к разработке научно-исследовательских групп, списком необходимых материалов - и итоговой суммой денег, на все это потраченных. Каким бы огромным бюджетом ни обладала «Старк Индастриз», Тони наверняка пришлось инвестировать в проект часть личного состояния.

Вклад самого Стива в создание «Вероники» оказался не таким весомым, и единственное, что ему пришлось сделать, — заставить себя спокойно выслушать обвинения Тони в недоверии и настораживающем желании «благородного, доблестного Капитана Америки поскорее нацепить на Беннера поводок». Даже уговорив его начать работу, Стив еще долго вспоминал эти брошенные в гневе слова — и не мог не признать, что отчасти Тони был прав. Всю жизнь Беннеру приходится жить с оглядкой и прятаться в глуши, пытаясь защитить людей. Угрозу, по его мнению, представляет не тот, другой парень, а _он сам,_ и вряд ли осознание, что на орбиту выведен спутник, цель которого — помочь справиться с Халком, способно с ходу убедить его в обратном. Как командир группы Стив не имеет права игнорировать потенциальную опасность и, невзирая на личные симпатии, обязан вовремя принять меры по ее предотвращению. Кроме того, ни один хороший друг не станет слепо смотреть на чьи-то внушающие тревогу... особенности. Тем более если они огромные, зеленые и чертовски пугающие.

— Сэр, — спокойный, ровный голос ДЖАРВИСа выдергивает его из задумчивости и заставляет Тони и Брюса моментально собраться, полностью сосредоточившись на деле, — ракета достигла оптимальной высоты. Спутник успешно выведен на орбиту, и сейчас я калибрую датчики и синхронизирую свое программное обеспечение с бортовыми устройствами.

— Ну и как она выглядит, ДЖАРВИС? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Очень хорошо, доктор Беннер, — отзывается тот. — Я бы сказал, умиротворяюще.

— Занятно, — задумчиво бормочет Брюс. — Может, мне тоже стоит перебраться в космос.

При этих словах Тони едва заметно вздрагивает, и Стив, стараясь действовать максимально естественно, встает между двумя учеными, обняв обоих за плечи.

— А мне сейчас просто хочется побыть рядом со своими друзьями, — с умеренной дозой бодрости в голосе произносит он.

— К слову, о друзьях, — усмехается Тони и несколько раз постукивает кончиком пальца по наушнику, возобновляя связь с квинджетом. Сначала слышится спокойный рассудительный голос Клинта, а потом нескончаемый поток русских слов, среди которых несколько раз отчетливо проскальзывает «Вероника». Судя по взвинченным интонациям, Наташа приняла ее запуск слишком близко к сердцу.

— Агент Романова, — любезно предупреждает Тони, — вы в прямом эфире, так что постарайтесь не выражаться.

— Mudak, — моментально доносится в ответ, и даже без словаря Стив прекрасно понимает, что просьба Тони только что была полностью проигнорирована.

— Эй, народ, — вмешивается Клинт. — У нас тут очень странные показатели на радарах.

— Что там, сынок? — спрашивает Стив, прежде чем успевает поймать себя на оговорке, но Клинт, к счастью, оказывается достаточно вежливым, чтобы пропустить ее мимо ушей.

— Датчики «Вероники» засекли большой всплеск гамма-излучения, — докладывает он.

— Вспышка на Солнце? — выдвигает версию Тони.

— Сомневаюсь, — недоверчиво качает головой Брюс. — Проектируя «Веронику», мы позаботились о фильтрации фонового излучения. Есть еще что-то? Какие-нибудь отличительные детали или особенности?

— Есть, — отвечает Клинт. — Энергетическая сигнатура показалась мне смутно знакомой, поэтому я прогнал ее через компьютер. По результатам она на шестьдесят семь процентов совпадает с энергетической сигнатурой, излучаемой скипетром Локи.

— Место? — отрывисто произносит Тони.

— Соковия.

— Соковия? — хмурится Стив. — Где я мог слышать о ней раньше?

— У них общая граница с Латверией. Протяженностью где-то около полумили, — поясняет Наташа, и Стив непроизвольно сжимает кулаки. Это название он будет помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Принято, — быстро говорит он. — Вернемся на квинджет через несколько минут. Всем готовиться к взлету.

— Есть готовиться к взлету, капитан, — чеканит Клинт.

*~*~*

Не зажигая свет, чтобы избежать лишнего внимания, Стив заходит на кухню и, приблизившись к столу, тяжело опирается на него руками. Ему нужно заставить себя отвлечься от мыслей о Соковии, иначе желание схватить щит и, бросив все, немедленно отправиться туда пересилит логику, помешав Беннеру закончить лабораторные исследования. Есть вопросы, которые опасно оставлять без ответов, даже если на сто процентов уверен, что результаты, полученные Клинтом при сравнении энергетических сигнатур, не требуют дополнительной проверки. Стив нутром чувствует, что Штрукер в Соковии, — нет лучшего места, чтобы спрятаться, чем крепость в скальной породе на вершине горы, у подножия которой находится глубокое ледниковое озеро. К тому же, согласно спутниковым разведданным, рядом расположено гражданское поселение, что автоматически затрудняет атаку, не оставляя права на промахи и ошибки. Внутри вместе со Штрукером наверняка окажется несколько сотен, а то и тысяч вооруженных до зубов фанатиков, и это еще одна веская причина держать эмоции под контролем. Мстители — отличная команда, возможно, лучшая из всех, с которыми Стиву приходилось иметь дело, однако они не всесильны, хоть и удачливы. Обязанность любого командира — разработать такую стратегию, которая поможет не только проникнуть на территорию противника и успешно выполнить задание, но и выбраться оттуда живыми, по возможности сведя к минимуму количество погибших и раненых среди мирного населения.

— Привет.

Услышав голос, Стив испуганно вздрагивает, рывком поднимает голову, пристально вглядываясь в замерший в проеме темный силуэт, и не сразу распознает в размытых очертаниях Тони.

— Здравствуй, Тони, — негромко приветствует он. — Ты, кажется, хотел отдохнуть, разве нет?

Оттолкнувшись плечом от дверного косяка, Тони делает шаг вперед и, дважды хлопнув в ладоши, включает верхний свет.

— Я в норме, — с усмешкой заверяет он, хотя даже в неярком освещении отчетливо видны глубокие морщины, прорезавшие лоб. — А ты?

Стив прерывисто вздыхает, готовясь произнести дежурное «я тоже», но, перехватив внимательный взгляд Тони, не издает ни звука — задумавшись, он не заметил, как разорвал принесенную с собой фотографию на клочки, превратив спутниковое изображение военной базы в Соковии в горстку разноцветных конфетти.

— Вообще-то у нас есть измельчитель, Роджерс, — напоминает Тони, и Стив не находит ничего лучше, чем продолжить свое занятие уже более осознанно.

— Я знаю, — с нарочитой небрежностью пожимает плечами он.

В ответ Тони молча садится напротив, указательным пальцем подвигает к себе пару ближайших обрывков и, покрутив их, словно кусочки паззла, сводит вместе.

— Вот и вышел человечек, — чуть склонив голову к плечу, задумчиво бормочет он, изучая улыбающееся лицо незнакомца со снимка, а потом вдруг резко, безо всякого перехода спрашивает: — Что случилось, Стив?

В этот момент Стив всерьез задумывается о том, что глаза — действительно зеркало души, потому что настоящего Тони можно увидеть только по глазам. В элегантном деловом костюме или броне Железного Человека, заключая сделки или спасая мир, он неизменно выстраивает вокруг себя защиту из дерзких слов, непредсказуемых поступков и красно-золотого металла. Другого, _уязвимого и чуткого_ себя Тони прячет глубоко внутри, изящно держа остальной мир на почтительном расстоянии.

— Я беспокоюсь, Тони, — с трудом признается Стив, чувствуя, как голос срывается на хрип.

— Почему? Думаешь, мы не справимся с заданием?

— Дело не в этом, — качает головой он. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь читал Чехова?

— Сомневаюсь, — после паузы отвечает Тони. — Я не большой поклонник таких книг. А что?

— В сороковых я вместе... с приятелем попал на постановку одной из его пьес... — инстинктивно сжав ладони в кулаки, шепчет Стив и вдруг резко замолкает, не закончив.

Тони смотрит сосредоточенно, не отрываясь, словно безуспешно пытается решить одну из сложнейших научных головоломок в мире, после чего медленно наклоняется вперед и накрывает его руку своей.

— Ты устал, — вполголоса произносит он и, черт возьми, даже не подозревает, насколько прав. За свою жизнь Стив прошел через многое: войну, предательство, смерть, — сумел остаться молодым и сильным, победив само время, но с момента его падения в океан мир слишком сильно изменился, и сейчас Стив, возможно, впервые отчетливо осознает, что не справляется.

— Устал, — просто соглашается он.

— Тогда нужно расслабиться. В спортзале полным-полно боксерских груш, если помнишь, — уголком губ усмехается Тони и неторопливо убирает руку, откровенно наслаждаясь неловкостью ситуации. — Обещаю не взрывать планету, пока ты будешь занят. Слово скаута.

— Ты никогда не был бойскаутом, Старк, — слабо улыбается Стив и поднимается на ноги. — Не начинай.

— Никогда не говори «никогда», Кэп, — резонно замечают ему в спину.

Подойдя к двери, Стив останавливается, опирается плечом о дверной косяк, как Тони несколько минут назад, и, сглотнув, оборачивается.

— Я... — неуверенно начинает он, но Тони не реагирует, полностью поглощенный обрывками фотографии перед собой, — плавно передвигает их по гладкой столешнице и складывает в какой-то одному ему известной последовательности. Присмотревшись, Стив угадывает в очертаниях собаку и, покачав головой, выходит в коридор.

*~*~*

_— Баки, — толкнув его в спину, шепчет Стив. — Баки, стой. Из-за тебя мы снова попадем в передрягу. Слышишь меня?_

_— Это же пожарный выход, Стиви, — сквозь лязг металла хмыкает тот, разматывая тяжелую железную цепь и с грохотом опуская ее на пол. — Разве он должен быть заперт? Фактически, мы не хулиганим, а оказываем большую услугу обществу._

_Баки рывком распахивает дверь на чердак, оглядывается через плечо и, дерзко улыбнувшись, жестом приглашает Стива следовать за собой. В такие минуты ему почти невозможно противостоять — Баки всегда был заводилой, частенько нарывался на неприятности или ввязывался в драки, но стоило ему улыбнуться, причины конфликтов моментально забывались, и даже взрослые начинали меньше сердиться. Стив тоже не умеет долго стоять в стороне, поэтому, подавив тяжелый вздох, поднимается на крышу._

_Поздний августовский вечер встречает его неожиданной прохладой, свежим ветерком и абсолютной безмятежностью — город шумит где-то далеко-далеко внизу, не мешая наслаждаться тишиной. Солнце еще не опустилось за горизонт, но на небе уже начали появляться первые звезды, а облака окрасились в изумительный розово-синий цвет._

_Глубоко вдохнув влажный, пахнущий заливом воздух, Стив неторопливо осматривается и наконец замечает Баки — закрыв глаза, он стоит на самом краю тянущегося вдоль крыши парапета и чему-то радостно улыбается._

_— Чувствуешь, Стив? — спрашивает Баки. — Чувствуешь город? Обожаю его. Где бы мы с тобой ни очутились, он навсегда останется нашим домом._

_— Небогатым, но зато самым настоящим, — пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камень, соглашается Стив и засовывает озябшие руки в карманы летнего пальто. Здесь не то чтобы холодно, но из-за открытого пространства и сквозняков кажется, будто внизу намного теплее._

_Баки круто поворачивается на узком парапете, и внутри у Стива все буквально сжимается от страха — на таком крохотном пятачке легко оступиться, потерять равновесие и упасть, — но уже через секунду он снова может дышать спокойно. Баки из тех людей, которые даже из помойки вылезут с букетом роз._

_— Давай, иди сюда, ко мне, — протянув ладонь, зовет он, потому что прекрасно знает: Стив до смерти боится высоты. Они оба это знают, но Баки всегда так делает: подначивает, провоцирует, толкает на необдуманные поступки. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай зимой тридцать первого, когда он уговорил Стива сбежать с уроков и пойти кататься на коньках. Или когда во время их первого путешествия на Кони Айленд на спор заставил его прокатиться на «Циклоне», а потом купил упаковку жвачки в качестве извинений и утешительного приза. Там, где остальные видели в Стиве маленького, щуплого, впечатлительного мальчика, Баки от души хлопал его по костлявому плечу со словами «не сахарный — не растаешь»._

_Разумеется, у него снова получилось, и Стив, невзирая на страх, взбирается на парапет и встает рядом._

_— Как ощущения? — спрашивает Баки. — Скажи, здорово?_

_Крепко зажмурившись, Стив сосредоточенно считает вдохи и выдохи, стараясь не думать о том, что от асфальта его отделяет только воздух и несколько метров свободного падения._

_— Да уж... здорово, — с трудом выдавливает он из себя и стоит там до тех пор, пока ноги не начинают подгибаться, а дрожь в коленях не становится настолько сильной, что ее уже невозможно скрыть. Только тогда он открывает глаза и, покачнувшись, осторожно шагает обратно на крышу. — Придурок, — буркает он, заметив, что Баки все это время, ухмыляясь, наблюдал за ним, удобно прислонившись к вентиляционному окну._

_— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — с широкой улыбкой заявляет тот, расстилает пальто и садится, кивком приглашая присоединиться к себе. Стив опускается рядом, достает из кармана яблоко вместе с парой леденцов и один из них протягивает Баки, который тут же нетерпеливо срывает обертку зубами, словно не ел всю последнюю неделю._

_Стиву нравится сидеть вместе с ним на крыше и, поедая леденцы, слушать, как шумит город внизу. Еще ни с одним человеком ему не было так хорошо и спокойно, когда не приходится напряженно подыскивать слова, надеясь, что другой заговорит первым. Иногда ему кажется, что в такие минуты окружающий мир исчезает и он остается совсем один, но при этом совершенно не чувствует себя одиноким._

_Расправившись с конфетой, Баки удовлетворенно вздыхает и вытягивается на импровизированном одеяле. Уже совсем стемнело, и в домах постепенно начинают гаснуть окна, напоминая о том, что порядочным людям пора укладываться спать. Стиву очень хочется верить, что они с Баки не становятся хуже от того, что слегка нарушают правила. Просто в двадцать один год сил и энергии внутри столько, что ее не успеваешь расходовать за день. Впрочем, он с радостью забрался бы сейчас под теплое одеяло и немного почитал перед сном, но тогда пришлось бы сказать об этом Баки и пойти домой, а Стив, несмотря на усталость, не готов отказаться от возможности побыть с ним подольше._

_Сначала Баки долго вертится, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на жесткой поверхности, вынуждая Стива постоянно подстраиваться и осторожно, чтобы не напороться на острый камень или не угодить рукой в птичий помет, менять положение тела, но потом успокаивается и переворачивается на спину, положив скрещенные ладони под затылок._

_Благодарно улыбнувшись, Стив придвигается чуть ближе и опускает голову ему на локоть, вспоминая, как в детстве они по очереди оставались друг у друга на ночевку, строили неприступные крепости из подушек и сооружали шалаши в парке. С тех пор многое изменилось — они выросли и стали старше, но сумели сохранить дружбу, и Стив искренне надеется, что вопреки всем трудностям, которые ждут их во взрослой жизни, так будет всегда._

_«Мы справимся», — мысленно говорит он себе, любуясь чистым, почти безоблачным небом и ослепительно яркой луной, такой огромной, что при желании можно коснуться ее кончиками пальцев._

_Понемногу становится холоднее, и в поисках тепла Стив неосознанно прижимается к Баки всем телом, но в ответ не раздается ни возражений, ни упреков — наедине они часто игнорируют дистанции, продиктованные правилами приличия. Широко распахнутыми глазами Баки пристально смотрит в небо, и даже в неярком рассеянном свете отчетливо видны волевой подбородок и жесткая линия скул._

_— Как думаешь, что нас ждет там, в большом мире? — тихо спрашивает он._

_— Не знаю, — с заминкой произносит Стив. — Прекрасное будущее, наверное, а что?_

_Высвободив руку, Баки молча обнимает его за плечи, небрежно перебирая волосы на виске, и останавливается, только когда Стив предпринимает неуклюжую попытку подтянуться повыше, чтобы ему было удобнее._

_— Все хорошо? — слегка повернув голову, шепчет Баки, и единственное, на что способен Стив, — едва заметно кивнуть. В эту минуту он забывает обо всем на свете: о недавней усталости, бесконечных сквозняках и жесткой, усыпанной мелким гравием крыше, — не остается ничего, кроме потрясающей легкости во всем теле и внимательного взгляда, от которого невозможно оторваться. Набравшись смелости, Стив подтягивается выше, оказавшись с Баки лицом к лицу, и крепко прижимается к его бедрам своими. Странное, незнакомое, немного пугающее, но удивительно приятное ощущение, когда находишься так близко, что даже через одежду отчетливо чувствуешь чье-то тепло. Ласково дотронувшись до щеки тыльной стороной ладони, Баки закрывает глаза, подается вперед, плавно сокращая и без того ничтожное расстояние, и касается губ Стива своими. Сквозь бешеное биение сердца и шум крови в ушах Стив сначала слышит собственный полный удовольствия стон, а потом внутри вдруг появляется острое желание продолжить, словно ему мало того, что происходит, словно хочется чего-то намного..._

Тяжело дыша, Стив садится на постели и несколько раз с силой проводит ладонями по лицу. В комнате нестерпимо душно, хотя, судя по солнечным лучам, слабо пробивающимся сквозь светочувствительные жалюзи, сейчас только раннее утро.

«Всего лишь сон, — с облегчением думает Стив, и тут же поправляет себя, потому что прекрасно знает — все было по-настоящему. Все, кроме... — поцелуя, — теряет терпение он. — Черт возьми, пора бы уже научиться называть вещи своими именами!»

Они с Баки ни разу не целовались — возможно, потому, что никогда не придавали этому большого значения, наслаждаясь чувствами и не нуждаясь в их физическом проявлении. Но сейчас их разделяет целая жизнь. Десятки лет, полные горьких сожалений, нечеловеческой жестокости и невосполнимых потерь, о которых они вряд ли когда-нибудь захотят поговорить откровенно. Что, если сон — это знак, попытка подсознания заставить отказаться от поисков, дав понять, что между ними не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний о прошлом?

Стив машинально касается рукой подбородка, чувствуя, как кожу неприятно царапает утренняя щетина, и уже собирается подняться, когда вместо механического дребезжания интеркома, оповещающего о внезапных посетителях, раздается самый обыкновенный стук в дверь.

— Не заперто, — громко говорит он, пересаживаясь на край кровати и свешивая плотно укутанные одеялом ноги.

— Доброе утро, соня, — приоткрыв дверь, приветствует Тони и входит. Поскольку Мстители фактически живут в Башне Старка, Стив решает не заострять внимания на том факте, что сделано это было без приглашения. В конце концов, Тони у себя дома и, похоже, еще не ложился — на нем те же рубашка и джинсы, что и пару часов назад во время их последнего разговора на кухне.

— Который час? — хрипло спрашивает он, и собственный голос внезапно кажется слишком резким и неприятным.

— Пять часов тридцать минут, солдат, — сообщает Тони.

— Я спал, — доводит до его сведения Стив.

— Ты спал, — легко соглашается с очевидным Тони. — И наверняка видел во сне, как переводишь беспомощных старушек через дорогу, я прав?

— Что-то вроде того, — демонстративно зевнув, уклончиво отвечает Стив. Будет лучше, если никто не узнает о том, что он в действительности видел во сне.

Тони не спеша прохаживается по комнате, и Стив автоматически отмечает не только природную плавность и изящество движений, но и чересчур очевидное желание казаться спокойным и безразличным.

— Мне нравится, как ты здесь устроился, — закончив осмотр, говорит Тони. — Книжный шкаф, настольная лампа, старенький проигрыватель, обитые тканью стулья... Напоминает дом моих бабушки с дедушкой. Часто ездил туда на день Благодарения в детстве. Правда, стол у них был побольше.

— Ты заглянул, только чтобы декор оценить? — чуть резче, чем следовало, спрашивает Стив, но Тони даже не думает реагировать.

— Очень в твоем духе, я бы сказал, — пожав плечами, ровным тоном заканчивает он и небрежно бросает на стол четыре маленькие металлические пластинки. — Я тут принес тебе кое-что.

— Да? Ну... спасибо, — облизнув пересохшие губы, растерянно отзывается Стив. — Не хочешь рассказать, что это такое?

— Магниты, — поясняет Тони. — Для твоего щита. Чтобы в следующий раз, если ты вдруг снова надумаешь рухнуть в Потомак, мне не пришлось обшаривать дно в поисках места, где ты его потерял.

— А сработают?

— На самом деле перед тобой не совсем магниты, — поджимает губы Тони. — Скорее комбинация моих представлений о встроенном в молот Тора магическом бумеранге и технологии магнитного браслета, при помощи которого я вызываю «Марк 43». Проще говоря, — зажав пластинку между средним и указательным пальцами, продолжает он, — эти штуки реагируют на твою биоэлектрическую сигнатуру. Первую пару крепишь к внутренней стороне щита, вторую — к костюму. Нейросенсорный интерфейс запустит процесс обратной связи, и они начнут работать как...

— Магниты, — заканчивает Стив.

— Бинго, приятель, — иронично усмехается Тони, протянув ему небольшой металлический прямоугольник.

Не вставая с кровати, Стив ловко подвигается ближе, берет его в руки и осторожно касается гладкой полированной поверхности, чувствуя, как кожу начинает слегка покалывать. Буквально через секунду одна из трех оставшихся пластинок срывается с места и со щелчком плотно присоединяется к той, что он держит.

— Ух ты, — удивленно выдыхает Стив.

— Прикольно, да?

— Очень... прикольно, — соглашается Стив, возвращая пластинки обратно. Едва они оказываются на столе, связь моментально нарушается, вновь превращая их в заурядные кусочки металла. — Спасибо.

— Пользуйся, — с мальчишеской улыбкой произносит Тони и привычно вытягивает руку, собираясь взъерошить ему волосы. Стив знает этот жест, только, откидывая одеяло и поднимаясь на ноги, слишком поздно замечает его. Резко отпрянув, он надеется избежать прикосновения, но все происходит слишком быстро — из-за небольшой разницы в росте и расстояния, на котором они находятся друг от друга, Тони не успевает дотянуться, и ладонь, лишь слегка коснувшись кромки волос, медленно скользит вниз по щеке, от виска к подбородку.

Стив вздрагивает всем телом и, прерывисто вздохнув, неосознанно подается навстречу, чувствуя себя так, будто снова оказался на той самой крыше, и кровь бешено несется по венам, мешая соображать и не оставляя ничего, кроме потребности быть ближе. В голове мелькает безумная мысль, что достаточно сделать шаг вперед, к Тони, и он наконец сумеет получить то, чего хочет.

Стив мешкает всего секунду, но ее оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы Тони шагнул первым.

Назад к двери.

— Кэп, — до боли прикусив нижнюю губу, говорит он. — В смысле, Стив. Я...

— Мне очень жаль, Тони, — с головокружительной смесью разочарования и облегчения перебивает Стив. — Прости, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

—Ничего. Все нормально, не принимай близко к сердцу. Я понимаю, — отрывисто кивает Тони и, развернувшись, быстро выходит из комнаты.

— Хорошо, если так, — шепчет ему вслед Стив, совершенно не уверенный в том, что способен похвастаться тем же. Тони всегда был умнее.


	8. Chapter 8

Несмотря на то, что Тони терпеть не может твердолобых консерваторов с аллергией на модернизацию и прогресс, у него самого тоже найдется пара-тройка милых устоявшихся привычек. К примеру, любое место, где он вытаскивает из кармана отвертку с намерением что-то собрать или починить, автоматически приобретает статус мастерской, будь то захламленный стол в хвостовой части квинджета или оборудованный по последнему слову техники научно-исследовательский центр в Дубае. Знакомая обстановка, запахи и звуки дают возможность собраться и привести мысли в порядок. Правда, случайно взорвавшийся в руках репульсор скорее добавил ему седых волос, чем помог справиться со стрессом, — а вот установка магнитов на щит и впрямь успокаивает, сужая окружающий мир до размеров ослепляющего бело-голубого пламени. Беда в том, что даже работа с чертовски опасной ванадиево-гелиевой сваркой нисколько не мешает мысленно пополнять и каталогизировать список своих провалов.

Основной и, по мнению Тони, лишь отчасти справедливой причиной, по которой его вначале турнули из «Мстителей», были «нарциссизм и неумение взаимодействовать с другими членами группы». К сожалению, в своих гениальных выкладках Фьюри не учел тот факт, что на свете вообще найдется немного людей, способных вызвать у Тони желание взаимодействовать. На его фоне абсолютное большинство населения Земли выглядит толпой дремучих идиотов, не понимающих и десятой доли того, что им говорят. Именно поэтому появление Беннера стало для Тони спасением, избавившим от необходимости пояснять каждое слово и позволившим наконец расслабиться. А его способность, теряя контроль, превращаться в огромного зеленого монстра придает их отношениям особую пикантность.

Впрочем, Тони не настолько сноб, чтобы считать интеллект ключевым критерием. Роуди вряд ли можно назвать человеком блестящего ума, но никому и в голову не придет усомниться в его решительности, смелости, сообразительности и принципиальности — он не из тех, кто в угоду другим начнет называть дерьмо конфеткой.

Пеппер — еще одно исключение. Что бы ни произошло между ними в прошлом, как бы ни повернулась жизнь в будущем, рядом с ней он всегда будет казаться себе лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

Все трое сумели заполучить его безграничное внимание и уважение, черт возьми. Затем на горизонте появился Роджерс — мистер Совершенство, герой с плаката, моралист и эффектная гора мускулов в одном флаконе, которому, по сути, всего лишь повезло в нужный момент попасться на глаза ученым-генетикам. Тоскливее не придумаешь, обреченно подумал тогда Тони, однако вскоре полностью поменял свою точку зрения. Присмотревшись, он начал замечать поступки, не свойственные хорошим мальчикам, — например, быстрое и слишком бескомпромиссное ведение боя или самовольное проникновение на оружейный склад сверхсекретного проекта «Фаза 2». Окончательно во вменяемости Роджерса его убедило требование закрыть портал во время нападения читаури в Нью-Йорке. Кэп _знал,_ что Тони внутри, и почти наверняка понимал, что он не успеет выбраться, и все-таки решил поступить правильно. Клинический супергерой попытался бы спасти всех, нормальный человек — пожертвовал одним ради спасения многих. В тот самый момент, уже теряя сознание, Тони понял, что перед ним не просто помешанная на собственной доблести пустышка, а настоящий лидер, чьи приказы достойны доверия. Кому-то такая логика может показаться странной — рискуя собственной шкурой, ринуться в портал, а потом радоваться, что до этого никому нет дела, — но у Тони всегда были проблемы с умением доходчиво объяснить свои выводы.

С тех пор он интуитивно чувствовал, что их отношения со Стивом несколько... сдвинулись, хотя и не рисковал открыто давать им оценку. С падением Щ.И.Т.а все изменилось до неузнаваемости: они внезапно получили шанс действительно работать _вместе,_ незаметно, шаг за шагом стирая грани между личным и профессиональным. Иначе говоря, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек по-прежнему были Мстителями, а вот Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк постепенно стали напарниками.

Тони с удивлением начал замечать, что для коллеги думает о Стиве слишком часто, а для друга — слишком откровенно. Только, в отличие от Роджерса, он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, к чему приводят такие мысли. За его плечами не пуританские сороковые, а разгульные семидесятые — он вырос на альбомах «Лед Зеппелин» и Патти Смит, на сериалах «Мод» и «Ангелы Чарли». Он видел, как полыхает Сан-Франциско, а по улицам Вашингтона маршируют толпы людей, непрерывно скандируя: «Мы здесь!». Тони знает цену своим желаниям, по сравнению с ним Роджерс — неопытный юнец, который ни черта не смыслит в жизни. Именно поэтому он обязан был сделать тот проклятый шаг к двери и именно поэтому сейчас чувствует себя, как последняя...

— Сволочь! — вскрикивает Тони, срывая дымящуюся перчатку. Отбрасывает сварочный аппарат, отчего голубоватое пламя моментально гаснет, и пару секунд бездумно смотрит на блестящую металлическую поверхность щита.

— У тебя там все нормально? — слышится со стороны кабины обеспокоенный голос Клинта.

— Чудесно! — засунув обожженный указательный палец в рот, отмирает Тони. — Ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько!

Убедить Наташу оказывается сложнее.

— Отлегло наконец? — спрашивает она, проходя в хвостовую часть квинджета.

— Ты о чем? — поднимая защитные очки на лоб, отвечает Тони.

— Слушай, ты возишься с этой дурацкой сваркой с тех пор, как мы взлетели, — заявляет Наташа. — Как никто еще не задохнулся, понятия не имею. Так что либо ты честно рассказываешь мне, что случилось, либо я иду за Кэпом.

— А может, просто испробуешь на мне пару своих шпионских приемчиков? — предлагает Тони и едва заметно морщится от того, насколько умоляюще звучит его голос. Рывком сдергивает вторую перчатку и не глядя швыряет в дальний угол. — Уверен, ты мастер добывать необходимую информацию, Нат.

— Проклятье, Старк, — устало выдыхает Наташа, — это что, твой способ продемонстрировать готовность к сексуальным экспериментам? Я польщена, конечно, но с этим лучше к Пеппер, ладно? Попроси ее купить хлыст, плетку... или что ты там предпочитаешь?

— Что? Нет! — совершенно искренне протестует Тони, внезапно понимая, что у него не хватит сил перевести все в шутку. — Нет, — спокойно повторяет он. — Я совсем не то имел в виду.

— Уверен? — уточняет Наташа, прищурившись.

— Абсолютно, — без колебаний подтверждает Тони.

— Значит, вы двое все-таки?..

— Да.

— Понятно, — Наташа кивает с таким видом, будто только что получила документальное подтверждение своих догадок. — Понятно, — еще раз говорит она и, услышав негромкое покашливание, оборачивается.

— Ст... Капитан? — обернувшись следом, вопросительно изгибает бровь Тони.

— Мы будем на месте через двадцать минут, — сообщает тот. — Я хочу... Необходимо еще раз пройтись по плану перед началом.

— Да, конечно, — неловко потирает шею Тони, заметив, что Наташа заинтересованно переводит взгляд с него на Роджерса и обратно. — Кстати, я закончил возиться с твоим щитом.

— Да? Здорово, спасибо, — улыбнувшись уголком губ, благодарит Роджерс. — Я могу попробовать?

— Естественно. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Тони берет щит со стола, случайно зацепив сварочный аппарат, передает Роджерсу пару небольших, чем-то напоминающих запонки, магнитов, попросив пристегнуть с внутренней и внешней стороны перчатки, и кладет щит на пол.

— И что дальше? Как их... включить?

— Активируются сразу же после соприкосновения с кожей. Попробуй.

Неуверенно кивнув, Роджерс вытягивает руку вперед. Через миг щит начинает мелко вибрировать и со щелчком притягивается к магнитам.

— Поверить не могу, — словно мальчишка, впервые попавший на представление иллюзионистов, восхищенно шепчет он и делает несколько взмахов, проверяя надежность креплений. — Потрясающе!

Взявшись за кромку щита и в этот раз на удивление легко сняв его с магнитов, Роджерс в два шага подходит ближе и кладет затянутую в перчатку ладонь Тони на плечо.

— Спасибо.

Прикосновение слишком осторожное, чтобы принять его за банальное проявление благодарности, ладонь скользит вниз к запястью, и на мгновение Тони кажется, что у Стива хватит смелости дотронуться до обнаженной кожи, но все обрывается так же внезапно, как началось, и он облегченно переводит дух.

— Ты, кажется, что-то говорил про обсуждение плана атаки, Кэп? — напоминает о своем присутствии Романова.

Глухо чертыхнувшись, Тони отворачивается, разрывая зрительный контакт, и отвешивает себе звонкую ментальную оплеуху за забывчивость.

«Надо же было так подставиться», — угрюмо думает он. Стив рядом негромко откашливается:

— Да. Но будет удобнее, если мы переберемся в носовую часть.

При этих словах Тони неимоверным усилием воли заставляет себя сохранить спокойствие: и без того идиотскую ситуацию усугубляет патологическое неумение Роджерса скрывать свои чувства — нельзя же, черт возьми, так откровенно хотеть провалиться сквозь землю.

— Присоединюсь к вам через секунду, мальчики, только проверю, не забыла ли прихватить любимый блеск для губ, — добивает нелепой отговоркой Романова, но Стив с готовностью кивает в ответ и молча направляется в сторону кабины, жестом приглашая Тони следовать за собой.

На середине пути Тони оборачивается и видит, что Наташа смотрит им в спину, скрестив руки на груди и монотонно постукивая кончиками пальцев по ребрам. Почему-то по сравнению с этим внимательным взглядом предстоящее сражение с ГИДРОЙ кажется дружеской вылазкой на природу.

*~*~*

Миссия выполнена. Им удалось не только завладеть скипетром Локи, но и захватить Штрукера, практически избежав жертв среди мирного населения. Настроение у команды самое приподнятое: даже Бартон перестал наконец изображать царевну Несмеяну и выдавил пару-тройку приличных улыбок, хотя Тони больше склонен винить в этом изрядную дозу морфия, а не факт достижения стратегической цели. Несмотря на справедливое замечание Брюса, что от подобных ранений еще никто не умирал и с грозным Повелителем Стрел наверняка все будет в порядке, Тони продолжает гнать квинджет со скоростью звука, считая, что лучше нарваться на небольшой международный конфликт, чем придерживаться правил, а потом жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

До Башни они доберутся ровно через пятьдесят восемь минут, и, учитывая высоту, Тони совсем не обязательно пилотировать джет самостоятельно. Он мог бы с легкостью передать управление ДЖАРВИСу и пойти праздновать, но если от разухабистого веселья Тора с крепкими объятьями и восторженными возгласами становится просто слегка не по себе, то от молчаливой радости Стива — откровенно паршиво. Для Роджерса победа Мстителей — долгожданный результат упорной работы по превращению разрозненной группки одаренных людей в сплоченную команду и экспериментальное доказательство того, что вместе они способны добиться любой поставленной цели, преодолев даже самое сложное препятствие.

Ощущая сильный привкус горечи во рту, Тони тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь хоть немного приглушить нарастающую панику. Он давно начал понимать, что Мстители ходят по краю пропасти, а сегодня вдруг отчетливо _увидел,_ каким станет мир, когда они наконец оступятся и рухнут вниз. Можно сколько угодно не верить в предопределение, но если продолжать бездействовать, проигрыш неизбежен, и нынешние попытки предотвратить гибель цивилизации всего лишь откладывают ее на неопределенный срок. Нападение читаури в Нью-Йорке — первая часть грядущей мировой премьеры апокалипсиса, и Тони неожиданно повезло увидеть тизер-трейлер продолжения.

Судорожно вздохнув, он закрывает глаза, вспоминая тьму и холод, среди которых не было ничего, кроме смерти друзей, бесконечного одиночества и всепоглощающего чувства вины за то, что в нужный момент не сумел предотвратить катастрофу.

— Пришел сказать, что твои магниты и впрямь отлично работают, — дотронувшись до плеча, произносит кто-то. Тони испуганно вздрагивает и поворачивается на голос.

По-прежнему одетый в звездно-полосатый костюм, разве что без шлема и перчаток, Стив стоит рядом с креслом пилота, внимательно глядя на Тони сверху вниз. Руку он так и не убрал, тепло от прикосновения приятно растекается по всему телу, и Тони отчаянно борется с желанием послать все запреты к черту и, поднявшись, крепко прижаться щекой к его груди, услышать размеренное биение сердца и ненадолго избавиться от дурных предчувствий.

— А были сомнения? — натянуто улыбается Тони, надеясь, что со стороны улыбка выглядит достаточно самодовольной.

— У меня — точно нет, — качает головой Стив и случайно проводит кончиком пальца по шее. — Беспокоит состояние Бартона. Мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы ему помочь.

— Не драматизируй. До Башни дотянет, а там... — пожимает плечами Тони, с сожалением отмечая, что в ответ на движение Стив убирает руку. — Доктор Чо — отличный специалист. Подлатает на совесть.

— Я должен был подготовить нас к чему-то подобному. Особенно после того случая с подземными биолабораториями. Мы поняли, что ГИДРА пытается создать собственную армию мутантов, используя энергию скипетра Локи, и все равно...

— И все равно нет никакой гарантии, что все закончилось бы по-другому. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже.

— Справедливо, — после паузы соглашается Стив. — Главное, обошлось без потерь. Надеюсь, до следующего сражения Бартон успеет прийти в норму.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Тони делает глубокий вдох. — Только можно это сражение будет хотя бы послезавтра? А еще лучше — через недельку или в следующий вторник.

— Не обещаю, — усмехается Стив, — но я слышал, у нас намечается вечеринка через три дня. Думаю, получится отложить наступление конца света до этого времени.

— Собираешься позвать подружку? — борясь с внезапным приступом тошноты, спрашивает Тони, мысленно приказывая себе собраться и перестать видеть в каждой шутке пророчество.

— Вообще-то, — вспыхивает Стив, — я думал пригласить нескольких ветеранов из департамента, если ты не против, конечно.

— Вперед. Чем больше народу, тем веселее.

— А ты? — помолчав, негромко спрашивает он. — Не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но до меня дошли слухи, что...

— Что я теперь в свободном плавании? Так и есть, — спокойно договаривает Тони, машинально отмечая, что с тем же успехом мог рассказать о сырном салате на обед. Впрочем, непосвященному человеку не объяснишь, что им с Пеппер не обязательно официально быть вместе, чтобы продолжать любить и оберегать друг друга. Единственное, в чем до одури хочется быть уверенным, — что это не он подтолкнул их к разрыву. Что бы ни случилось, Тони никогда не хотел намеренно причинить ей боль.

— Мне очень жаль, — произносит Стив, и от сочувствия в его голосе внезапно хочется выть. Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки и напомнить, что он давно смирился с одиночеством. — Вы были прекрасной парой.

— Мы до сих пор прекрасная пара, — возражает Тони. — Только немного в другом смысле.

Стив кивает с таким видом, будто действительно знает, о чем идет речь, и с одной стороны, это... успокаивает, а с другой — заставляет чувствовать себя свиньей. За своими проблемами частенько забываешь, что Роджерсу тоже крепко досталось по жизни. Однако ни война, ни смерть друзей не отняли у него способности искренне сострадать и заботиться о других людях. Рядом с ним приходит абсолютное понимание того, что тебе действительно есть за что сражаться и что защищать.

«Дьявол, — ощущая, как к горлу снова подступает паника, лихорадочно думает Тони, — только не сейчас!»

— ДЖАРВИС, — хрипло цедит он вслух и стискивает кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. — Долго нам еще?

— Мы проходим финальный отрезок маршрута, сэр, — отзывается тот.

— Отлично, — коротко бросает Тони, поворачиваясь к приборной панели и быстрым нажатием на кнопку переключаясь на ручное управление. — А теперь, будь добр, поставь какую-нибудь расслабляющую музычку и вызови бригаду скорой помощи. Пусть дожидаются на крыше.

— Я тогда, пожалуй, пойду. Не хочу мешать, — произносит за спиной Стив, и Тони, не слишком надеясь на голос, молча поднимает раскрытую ладонь вверх.

Снижаясь, он постепенно начинает различать тянущиеся вдоль Восточного побережья глянцевые небоскребы в ярких лучах заходящего солнца и, на секунду прикрыв глаза, мысленно обещает себе приложить максимум усилий, чтобы защитить этот мир.

*~*~*

— Ты же понимаешь, что ведешь себя странно, правда? — не отрываясь от голографического экрана, спрашивает Брюс. Видимо, спустя почти шесть часов молчания и непрерывной работы он наконец утвердился в мысли, что совместные исследования камня из скипетра Локи — неплохая основа для доверительной беседы.

— Понимаю? — переспрашивает Тони. — Тогда меня правильнее было бы назвать не странным, а эксцентричным.

— То есть ты эксцентричный? — уточняет Брюс.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони потягивается, разминая уставшие мышцы, вытягивает вверх сцепленные в «замок» руки. Огромный недостаток голографических мониторов в том, что за ними не спрячешься.

— Хорошо. Что такого странного я, по-твоему, делаю? — хрипловато интересуется он.

— Даже если не заострять внимание на твоей навязчивой идее при помощи трансмерных технологий создать армию солдат с искусственным интеллектом, чтобы защищать Землю от потенциального вторжения инопланетян...

— Согласен, — перебивает Тони, — Учитывай, но не заостряй.

— ...то как понимать твое поведение в присутствии Стива? — Брюс склоняет голову к плечу и аккуратно отодвигает планшет. — Стоит ему появиться здесь, ты начинаешь вести себя... — не закончив, он несколько раз красноречиво постукивает кончиком указательного пальца по виску.

— Странно? — договаривает Тони.

— Именно.

Тони устало закрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с накатившим раздражением. Скипетр находится в лаборатории последние пятьдесят четыре часа, и ровно сорок девять из них они с Брюсом потратили на безуспешные попытки заставить его работать. Спускаясь сюда, Стив постоянно интересуется ходом исследований, задавая кучу несвоевременных вопросов, поэтому причину своего... необычного поведения Тони предпочитает списывать на банальное нежелание ученого обсуждать детали эксперимента до его завершения. Сейчас не время разбираться с чувством вины, возникающим всякий раз, когда приходится врать Стиву в лицо, или с назойливыми воспоминаниями об их захватывающей беседе в спальне, от которых его то и дело бросает в дрожь.

— И каков будет ваш диагноз, _доктор_ Беннер? — спрашивает он и медленно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Эй, — подняв руки, миролюбиво отзывается тот. — Спокойно. Просто наблюдения.

— О нет, так не пойдет, — Тони резко поднимается со своего места, подходит к Брюсу и бесцеремонно усаживается на его рабочий стол. — Договаривай, раз уж начал.

— Такое впечатление, будто ты всерьез боишься разочаровать его, Тони.

— Неужели? А по-моему, я банально хочу быть уверен в результате, прежде чем посвящать в это кого-нибудь. Если хоть одна симуляция пройдет успешно и у нас появятся данные для проведения эксперимента в реальных условиях, я тут же помчусь с ними к Роджерсу.

— То есть тебя в твоем поведении ничего не настораживает?

— Нет. Но ты, я вижу, продолжаешь думать по-другому, — помолчав, отвечает Тони и понимает, что не ошибся. Напряженный внимательный взгляд, нервно прикушенная нижняя губа, — Брюсу в самом деле есть что сказать, но перед тем как решиться, он тщательно взвесит каждое слово, которое собирается произнести.

— Перестань тянуть кота за хвост, я тебя умоляю, — нетерпеливо подталкивает Тони, когда молчание начинает ощутимо затягиваться.

— Мне кажется, ты сильно напуган, — поборов смущение, произносит Брюс.

— И кто же, по-твоему, меня напугал? Роджерс? Брось, у него даже в костюме протестантского клоуна не получилось бы.

— При чем здесь...— удивленно хмурится Брюс. — Впрочем, неважно. Я лишь хочу сказать, что ты боишься не Стива, а своих... чувств по отношению к нему.

— Отлично! — звонко хлопает ладонями по бедрам Тони и вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться и вежливо отправить Беннера в периодически зеленеющую задницу, укладывается поперек стола. — Устроим спонтанный сеанс психологической помощи.

— О, нет-нет-нет, — явно жалея о своей несдержанности, торопливо качает головой Брюс. — Я не по этой части.

— Ты первый произнес слово «чувства», помнишь? — замечает Тони.

— Да, — растерянно потирает переносицу Брюс. — Помню.

— Может, тогда поменяемся местами? — великодушно предлагает Тони. — Поговорим о твоих чувствах?

— Прошу прощения?

— Не хочешь рассказать, как поживает рахат-лукум твоего сердца?

— Если бы Наташа тебя слышала, убила бы не раздумывая, — сообщает Брюс. — Причем медленно и с особой жестокостью.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Скорее всего, — с усмешкой говорит он. — Но сейчас разговор не обо мне. Ты же не станешь отрицать, что Романова тебе нравится?

Брюс отодвигает кресло и рывком поднимается на ноги.

— А зачем? Она молодая, красивая, умная, — он нервно взъерошивает волосы и, улыбнувшись каким-то своим воспоминаниям, добавляет: — слегка чудаковатая. Я ей не пара, поэтому здесь даже говорить не о чем.

— Ты дорог ей, — напоминает Тони. — Это сразу видно.

— Я знаю, — немного смущается, но не спорит Брюс. — Только в моем нынешнем состоянии уже не получится... В смысле, я не смогу...

— Твою мать, — приподнявшись на локтях, в ужасе шепчет Тони, — ты евнух?

— Если бы, — смеется Брюс, — но нет.

— Другими словами, когда ты говоришь, что не можешь, то имеешь в виду...

— Что не могу рисковать, — поясняет Брюс. — Слишком опасно.

— Значит, — задумчиво делает вывод Тони, — вы с Наташей так ни разу и не?..

— Притворюсь, будто не слышал этого вопроса.

— Кайфолом.

— Теперь, надеюсь, ты готов поговорить о вас со Стивом? — Брюс быстро возвращается обратно, садится на стул и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Нет никаких «нас». И уж тем более со Стивом, — отзывается Тони и, вернувшись в горизонтальное положение, удобно закидывает руки за голову, молча соглашаясь на вербальную операцию на сердце. В другое время и при других обстоятельствах он наверняка попытался бы свернуть тему, но усталость и неприятный осадок после серии неудачных экспериментов со скипетром, похоже, превратили его в размазню, неспособную держать эмоции под контролем, а язык за зубами. К тому же спокойные и неожиданно уверенные интонации действительно заставляют чувствовать себя лучше.

— Но тебе бы хотелось, верно?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Тони и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса. Удивительно, но для человека, который для всеобщего блага научился профессионально абстрагироваться от чужих проблем, у него на редкость небезразличный и участливый вид.

Тони делает глубокий вдох.

— Иногда я буквально готов придушить его голыми руками, понимаешь? Эти солдатские замашки — безоговорочно подчиняйтесь приказам, держите дистанцию, субординацию, строй... Ты хоть представляешь, каково иметь дело с человеком, хронически уверенным в своей правоте?

— Ну, — не сумев подавить усмешку, неопределенно тянет Брюс, — скажем так, у меня есть некоторый опыт.

— На меня намекаешь? — хмурится Тони, — По статистике, я оказываюсь прав в девяноста девяти случаях из ста.

— Кто бы сомневался, — кивает Брюс и продолжает: — Хорошо, допустим, иногда ты хочешь его придушить. А как же все остальное время?

— Остальное? — эхом повторяет Тони. — Понятия не имею... Он мне нравится, наверное. В смысле, Стив нормальный парень. Один из лучших, кого я знал, — вытянув руку, Тони дружески похлопывает Брюса по плечу. — Давай без обид, крепыш, ладно? Это никак не повлияет на наши отношения, просто с ним все немного...

— Иначе? — приходит на помощь тот.

— Да, — соглашается Тони. — Пожалуй, самое подходящее слово.

— А ты не пробовал... не знаю, поговорить с ним?

— Тысячу раз, не меньше. Мы же оба настоящие фанаты задушевных разговоров. Постоянно о чем-нибудь секретничаем.

От взгляда, которым одаривает его Брюс, Тони становится немного не по себе.

— Ладно, — нехотя признается он. — Об этом мы еще не секретничали.

— Почему нет?

— Серьезно? Ты реально не понимаешь, почему Мистер Невинность 1936 до сих пор не в курсе? Боюсь, слишком сильно обрадуется, если узнает.

— Ты судишь его по эпохе, в которой он родился, а не по человеческим качествам, — сердито выговаривает Брюс, но тут же берет себя в руки. — Вспомни, он и бровью не повел, когда знакомился с женой Марии Хилл на прошлое Рождество.

— Узнать, что одна из твоих коллег лесбиянка, и выслушать от напарника признание _в чувствах_ — разные вещи, — справедливо возражает Тони. — Нетрудно догадаться, какая будет реакция.

— Разве? Ты строишь предположения, но не можешь знать наверняка.

— То есть?

— Я почти уверен, что Стив отреагирует по-другому, — заявляет Брюс.

— Да брось, — едко усмехается Тони и поворачивается так, чтобы лучше его видеть.

— Похоже, ты единственный не замечаешь разницу между отношением Стива к тебе и ко всем остальным. Поверь мне, Тони, она существует.

— Естественно, она существует. Я — его чековая книжка.

— Черта с два Стива интересуют деньги, — не соглашается Брюс. — Он оценивает человека, а не состояние банковского счета.

— Даже если ситуация обстоит так, как ты говоришь, — уступает Тони и закрывает глаза, — я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. — Он запинается и, облизнув пересохшие губы, заставляет себя закончить: — Не подскажешь, как бы ты поступил на моем месте?

Просить совета с закрытыми глазами оказывается немного проще — по крайней мере, появляется возможность хотя бы ненадолго отгородиться от сочувствия.

— Я поговорил бы с ним начистоту, — негромко отвечает Брюс.

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Тони действительно пытается собраться и всерьез рассмотреть подобный вариант развития событий, но когда Беннер внезапно дотрагивается ладонью до предплечья, из головы начисто вылетают все мысли, кроме одной — пульс. Он готов поклясться, что ощущает его в самых кончиках пальцев, прикасающихся к коже: четкий, размеренный ритм, уловив который, поневоле начинаешь успокаиваться следом. Тони делает глубокий вдох, давится воздухом и... начинает смеяться.

— Ты все это подстроил, чтобы разозлить меня? — резко отдернув руку, в замешательстве спрашивает Брюс.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — вытирая слезы, сквозь смех выдавливает Тони. — Я просто вдруг понял, — слегка успокоившись, продолжает он, — что разговариваю об отношениях с человеком, у которого самый опасный стояк на планете. Причем в буквальном смысле.

— Отличный способ разрушить момент, Старк, — сухо бросает Брюс, но на губах появляется слабый намек на улыбку. — А теперь, может, будешь так добр и позволишь мне вернуться к расчетам?

— Не вопрос, — смахнув на пол добрую половину распечаток, Тони слезает со стола, неторопливо потягивается, чувствуя, как ноги начинает неприятно покалывать, и, зевнув, произносит: — Спасибо, док. Думаю, сегодня мы добились неплохих успехов.

— Так ты собираешься поговорить с ним? — тоном опытного психотерапевта уточняет Брюс, собирая бумаги.

— О нас? Возможно.

— А об Альтроне?

— Нет, — хмурится Тони.

— Боюсь, есть вещи, которые даже он не сумеет простить, — постукивая пальцами по гладкой металлической столешнице, предупреждает Брюс.

— Простит, если все получится, — пожимает плечами Тони. — А если не получится, то ему и знать незачем.

— По-твоему, существует всего два варианта?

— А по-твоему, их больше? — снова пожимает плечами Тони и, дождавшись, когда покалывание в ногах станет терпимым, возвращается на рабочее место.

Касанием руки включив голографический экран, он внимательно всматривается в высветившиеся на голубоватом фоне данные последней запущенной симуляции и разочарованно поджимает губы — ничего.

— Ты не очень-то разбираешься в отношениях между двумя людьми, я угадал? — доносится из противоположного конца лаборатории.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — не оборачиваясь и не отрывая взгляд от показателей, задумчиво откликается Тони, — а вашей давно пора заткнуться, доктор Беннер.

В ответ Брюс что-то недовольно бормочет себе под нос, затем громко усмехается, и через пару минут Тони приходит электронное письмо с новым набором данных для эксперимента и темой: «Ты — задница».

— ДЖАРВИС, — зовет Тони, преобразовав строки матрицы в соответствии с только что полученным кодом, — запустить процесс интеграционного моделирования. Попытка номер 51.


	9. Chapter 9

Стоя перед зеркалом, Стив в сотый раз нервно проводит ладонью по безупречно уложенным волосам, тщательно застегивает новую темно-синюю рубашку на все пуговицы и, заправив ее в брюки, бросает оценивающий взгляд на отражение.

— Вроде все как подобает, — растерянно выдыхает он, стараясь отделаться от ощущения, что своим видом больше напоминает внезапно нагрянувшего с проверкой инспектора, а не человека, который собирается провести вечер в кругу друзей.

Впрочем, удивляться нечему. Последняя вечеринка, на которую Стив добровольно согласился пойти, состоялась больше семидесяти лет назад — в канун Рождества тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертого года. В тот день его тоже ощутимо потряхивало, но рядом с Баки держаться было проще.

Поколебавшись, Стив резким движением взъерошивает волосы, придавая им более естественный вид, и придирчиво поджимает губы — неплохо, но все еще слишком чопорно. Небрежно закатанные до локтей рукава и две расстегнутые пуговицы помогают немного исправить ситуацию, но не приносят уверенности в том, что этого достаточно, поэтому после секундного замешательства Стив высвобождает из петли третью.

— Черт подери, Роджерс, — почти сразу же передумывает он, — не сходи с ума, ладно? Всему должен быть предел.

Уже обуваясь, Стив неожиданно припоминает, что в тот раз, несмотря на намерение хорошенько покутить, позабыв про устав и военную службу, они с Баки большую часть вечера держались в стороне, наблюдая, как развлекаются другие. Прекрасные девушки в ярких платьях танцевали с нарядными юношами, невольно заставляя забыть о войне и о том, что многие впервые за несколько недель увидели горячую воду и приличную бритву, что с рассветом их бросят в бой, из которого немногие сумеют вернуться. Стив без конца просил не тратить на него время и присоединиться к веселью, но Баки упрямо держался поблизости и отлучался, только если хотел освежить напитки или попросить музыкантов сыграть какую-нибудь композицию под настроение. На все уговоры он непринужденно пожимал плечами и заявлял, что замечательно проводит вечер.

Никто не обращал на них внимания — вокруг было слишком много пива, музыки и смеха, чтобы заметить двух молодых людей в дальнем углу танцевального зала, и Стив, осмелев, обнял Баки за плечи, ощутив, как в ответ тот чуть склонил голову набок и придвинулся ближе. Ни один из них тогда не предполагал, что через три недели Баки умрет, сорвавшись с несущегося на полном ходу поезда.

Воспоминания о случившемся причиняют почти физическую боль. Стив рвано выдыхает, машинально прижимает ладонь к животу и, покачнувшись, закрывает глаза. Он оплакивал Баки несколько долгих месяцев, усилием воли заставляя себя не сдаваться и не опускать руки, он цеплялся за долг перед страной и продолжал двигаться вперед до того самого момента, как направил самолет в океан и погиб. Вернее, думал, что погибнет, потому что перед сывороткой Эрскина спасовали даже ледяные воды Арктики, на семьдесят с лишним лет превратившие его в историю, но не причинившие вреда. Их с Баки судьбы оказались до странности похожи: оба были заморожены, но так или иначе сумели выжить, хотя вряд ли пребывание в экспериментальных советских лабораториях можно назвать жизнью.

В последние месяцы у Стива нет возможности полностью сосредоточиться на поисках Баки, но он абсолютно уверен, что Сокол ни на секунду не переставал идти по следу, и очень надеется этим вечером услышать новую историю о призраке.

*~*~*

Стив не знает, что значит вырасти в роскоши, без необходимости постоянно экономить и считать заработанные деньги, и до недавнего времени собственное жилище представлялось ему довольно скромным. Однако, перебравшись в Башню Старка, он постепенно начал осознавать, что чувствует себя здесь как дома, хотя скромность — пожалуй, самый неподходящий для ее описания эпитет. Парадоксально, но в его голове по сей день нет четкого понимания того, что именно следует считать домом. Место, где он вырос? Прежнюю квартиру Баки, где провел большую часть своего детства? Бруклин? Или, может, Нью-Йорк? В конце концов, многие из переехавших за границу потом с грустью вспоминали этот город — и, распевая скабрезные песенки про Статую Свободы, воспринимали ее как верную подругу, которая до сих пор ждет их по ту сторону океана. Часто казалось, что дом рядом с Пегги, единственной женщиной, дарившей ему удивительное чувство принадлежности всякий раз, когда он заглядывал ей в глаза, и целостности — в момент, когда, направляя самолет в воду, понял, что ради нее готов рискнуть чем угодно. Если верить хроникам, Пегги прожила хорошую жизнь: влюбилась, вышла замуж, стала одной из основателей Щ.И.Т.а; Стив навещает ее от случая к случаю, но каждый такой визит невольно оставляет привкус горечи во рту: если она и могла стать для него всем, то свой шанс он давно упустил.

— Эй. Эй, Стив, — негромко зовет Сэм, положив ладонь ему на предплечье. — Слышишь меня?

— А? Что? — встряхивается Стив, прогоняя воспоминания о Пегги.

— Я спросил, не рассказать ли тебе историю о призраке, — криво улыбается Сэм. — В смысле, прямо сейчас.

— Думаю, можно, — кивает Стив, жестом указывая на два стоящих в отдалении кресла. — Сядем?

— Твой паренек ведет себя очень странно, — наклонившись вперед, негромко сообщает Сэм, когда они садятся.

— Слушай, у меня в кармане лежит устройство, способное за пару секунд получить виртуальный доступ к любой области человеческого знания. Это на случай, если я чего-то не пойму, — говорит Стив. — А теперь не стесняйся и расскажи старику, что конкретно ты подразумеваешь под словом «странно»?

Сэм глубоко вздыхает и ненадолго прикладывается к бутылке пива.

— Призрак перемещается с места на место быстрее, чем я успеваю реагировать, и нигде не появляется дважды, — говорит он. — Я хочу сказать, его легко отследить, но очень трудно обнаружить.

— Поясни, — коротко просит Стив, тоже делая глоток.

— Вот смотри. Первое, что привлекло мое внимание, — драка в забегаловке недалеко от Провиденса. Парень из бара заявил, что у того, с кем он сцепился, была железная рука. Точно не вспомню, но, кажется, он сказал: «почти как у Железного Человека, только круче».

Стив удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Он, конечно, здорово набрался, но настоящую руку с металлической точно не перепутал бы, — продолжает Сэм. — В общем, я стал держать ухо востро, и спустя какое-то время до меня дошла информация, что таинственный герой на глазах у дюжины свидетелей вытащил ребенка из искореженной машины безо всякой спецтехники. Кстати, это произошло всего в тридцати милях от той забегаловки. Буквально через день в двадцати милях к северу кто-то сообщил о большом пожаре на складских помещениях, а потом оставил приехавшей на вызов бригаде подарочек в виде шестерых крепко связанных незнакомцев.

— Ты считаешь... — Стив замолкает, не решаясь произнести имя вслух, затем наклоняется вперед и, понизив голос до шепота, спрашивает: — Считаешь, это сделал он?

— Понятия не имею, — разводит руками Сэм. — Тебе, по идее, лучше знать. Но если подумать... на следующий день всех шестерых под усиленным конвоем отправили в Вашингтон — так что парни точно не простые. В местных газетах написали, что пожар произошел в результате удара молнии, и если твой приятель Тор не ошивался где-нибудь поблизости, то...

Стив отрицательно качает головой.

— Я только никак не пойму, в чем смысл, — хмурится Сэм. — На кой черт ему понадобилось играть в супергероя?

— Он помнит, кто он такой, — немного подумав, отвечает Стив. — Помнит, что был хорошим человеком, и хочет сделать что-нибудь правильное.

— У парня из Провиденса два сломанных ребра, выбитая челюсть и сотрясение мозга.

— Ну, не все сразу, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Не забывай, наш призрак больше семидесяти лет был в плену и сейчас наверняка пытается освоиться в современном мире. Приспособиться к нему.

— Возможно, ты прав, — задумчиво кивает Сэм. — Здоровяк из бара сказал, что после драки Баки оплатил счет, прежде чем уехать.

При звуке этого имени Стив давится воздухом и вскидывает на Сэма встревоженный взгляд.

— Черт, — запоздало соображает тот. — Прости, Кэп. Как-то само собой получилось.

Отвернувшись, Стив внимательно осматривается по сторонам, но ничего подозрительного не замечает. Тони и Тор о чем-то оживленно спорят возле барной стойки, Брюс на балконе разговаривает с Хелен Чо — судя по тому, что даже обостренный слух не помогает разобрать слова, балкон отделен от общего пространства прозрачной стеклянной перегородкой. Клинт, Наташа и Мария Хилл расположились возле пианино и, похоже, пытаются выбрать самый подтянутый зад сегодняшнего вечера, потому что Тони только что получил от Клинта семерку. Неожиданно Стив отчетливо осознает, что ему не нравится, когда кто-то оценивает Тони таким образом, — приходится заставить себя собраться и вспомнить, что подобные разговоры должны радовать его, а не нервировать. По крайней мере, на них с Сэмом никто не обращает внимания.

— Все нормально, не извиняйся. Ты проделал огромную работу, и я искренне благодарен тебе за это, — салютуя бутылкой, говорит абсолютную правду Стив. Он не представляет, чем сумел заслужить таких верных друзей, но каждый день благодарит за них судьбу.

— Не за что, — смущенно усмехается Сэм, зеркально повторяя его жест. — С детства люблю детективы и сериалы про полицейских.

Оба одновременно делают глоток пива, потом второй, допивают до дна, решают повторить — и так до тех пор, пока Сэма не начинает откровенно вести.

— Никак в толк не возьму, — вытирая подбородок, слегка невнятно произносит он, — какой смысл пить, если все равно не можешь напиться? Зря только продукт переводишь.

— Приятно иногда почувствовать себя нормальным, — отвечает Стив и ставит опустевшую бутылку на маленький стеклянный столик.

— Да неужели? — поигрывает бровями Сэм. — Тогда, думаю, у тебя есть шанс. Как насчет того, чтобы отыскать твоего приятеля Тора и попробовать что-то действительно серьезное?

— Отличная идея, — соглашается Стив, поднимаясь.

*~*~*

«Это что-то новенькое», — бестолково улыбаясь и без конца тыча пальцем в щеку, заторможенно думает Стив, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз напивался до такой степени, чтобы не чувствовать лица.

Даже если допустить, что в определенный момент он сбился со счета и вместо трех бутылок пива выпил пять, ускоренный метаболизм все равно не позволил бы опьянеть, и значит, своим состоянием он почти наверняка обязан той асгардской штуковине, которую плеснул Тор.

«Вещь», — мысленно отдает ей должное Стив и, повернувшись к высокому панорамному окну, неторопливо скользит взглядом от Крайслер-билдинг к Мидтауну, а затем еще дальше — в сторону Гудзона. Понемногу начинает темнеть, но на небе все еще можно увидеть красивые розово-золотистые облака, окрашенные последними лучами заходящего солнца.

Стив удовлетворенно вздыхает. Ему нравится то, как он себя чувствует, — это все равно что встать под горячий душ после трудного рабочего дня или долгой пробежки, когда каждая мышца потихоньку начинает расслабляться и в теле появляется приятная легкость. Оказывается, он даже не представлял, в каком напряжении находился последнее время.

— Наслаждаешься одиночеством, Кэп?

— А, Тони. Привет, — здоровается Стив, разглядев его отражение в оконном стекле, и слегка склоняет голову, когда тот, сделав пару шагов, встает по левую руку. Настолько близко, что расстояния между ними, кажется, вообще не существует. — Прекрасный вечер, правда?

— Да, — со смесью восхищения и замешательства соглашается Тони и отворачивается от городского пейзажа. — Нужно поговорить, Кэп. Найдется минутка? — через секунду спрашивает он, и теперь в его голосе звучит едва заметное напряжение.

— Сегодня вечеринка, — напоминает Стив. — На вечеринках принято проводить время в хорошей компании, так что для тебя — сколько угодно.

— Ладно... — нахмурившись, с запинкой произносит Тони, озадаченно поглядывая в его сторону. — Спасибо. Тогда, может, поднимемся ко мне? Думаю, так будет удобнее.

— К тебе?

— В пентхаус, — поясняет очевидное Тони. — Большая квартира на верхнем этаже, помнишь? Я в ней живу, Стив.

— Я знаю, где ты живешь. Но ты уверен, что хочешь поговорить именно там?

— Стопроцентно, — подтверждает Тони, кивком указывая на лифт. — Идем?

— Я догоню, — почувствовав внезапный прилив вдохновения, сообщает Стив. — Только прихвачу пару бутылок пива.

— Как будет угодно, — еще больше нахмурившись, произносит Тони и, развернувшись, уходит.

Пару секунд Стив пристально смотрит вслед, видя, как Тони небрежно стягивает на ходу пиджак и бросает на спинку подвернувшегося по пути стула. Элегантный, явно сшитый по индивидуальным меркам жилет выгодно подчеркивает узкий торс и красивую спину, а дорогие черные брюки облегают ровно так, чтобы, не перебарщивая, привлекать внимание к крепким стройным ногам и...

...Клинт ни черта не разбирается в оценках, если поставил Тони лишь семерку. Здесь как минимум восемь.

*~*~*

— Где-то тут у меня должна быть открывалка, — с сомнением произносит Тони, едва они выходят из лифта. — Ты располагайся пока, а я попробую поискать. Чувствуй себя как дома, хорошо?

С этими словами он исчезает за перегородкой, откуда начинают доноситься звуки открывающихся ящиков и передвигаемых с места на место предметов.

Оставшись один, Стив с интересом оглядывается по сторонам, мельком обращая внимание на небольшие коврики, вплотную прилегающие к простой, но достаточно элегантной мягкой мебели, отполированный до блеска мраморный пол, отражающий свет потолочных ламп, и грамотно зонированное пространство. Он проходит чуть вперед и попадает в просторную слегка изогнутую гостиную с таким же круговым панорамным окном, как на других этажах. В противоположном ее конце — небольшой письменный стол, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается тем самым столом из рабочего кабинета Говарда. За семьдесят с лишним лет поверхность сильно потемнела, но вырезанные на ней инициалы Г.Э.С. все еще можно различить. Стив осторожно проводит по ним кончиками пальцев и только потом замечает старую выцветшую фотографию в простой металлической рамке. Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, он берет ее в руки, но, увидев на снимке улыбающегося черноволосого мальчишку с удочкой в руке и ковбойской косынкой на шее, сразу же ставит обратно и отворачивается, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать от слез.

Несколько раз моргнув, он поднимает голову и натыкается на еще один занимательный предмет интерьера — кровать, поражающую своими невероятными размерами и внушительным видом. Не до конца отдавая себе отчет в том, что конкретно собирается сделать, Стив на нетвердых ногах подходит ближе, касается белоснежного покрывала и блаженно прищуривается, ощущая под ладонью мягчайший хлопок. Он знает, что правильнее было бы обогнуть матовую перегородку и вернуться в гостиную, но сегодня почему-то не хочется делать то, что правильно. Хочется расслабиться, забыть о Капитане Америка и не всегда приятной необходимости относиться к людям как к важнейшим составляющим очередного стратегического плана, хочется стать кем-то... другим, пусть и не совсем понятно, кем именно.

— Ну, что скажешь? — кашлянув, спрашивает Тони за спиной, заставив Стива покраснеть и резко отдернуть руку. — Отец всегда настаивал на том, чтобы, заправляя кровать, я засовывал концы простыни и одеяла под матрац. Нормально получилось?

— Ты сам ее заправляешь? — только чтобы не молчать, спрашивает Стив. — Я думал, это обязанность горничной.

— Не поверишь, — пожав плечами, отвечает Тони и протягивает ему открывалку, — в детстве мне тоже приходилось зарабатывать на карманные расходы. Конечно, сейчас я уже большой мальчик и могу свободно распоряжаться деньгами, но некоторые вещи привыкаешь делать самостоятельно на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Откупорив бутылку, Стив аккуратно пристраивает консервный нож и пробку на ближайшую полку, делает щедрый глоток пива и с удовольствием прикрывает глаза, когда от пузырьков начинает слегка пощипывать язык. Новая порция алкоголя возвращает изумительное чувство легкости и комфорта, поэтому он не сразу замечает, что Тони, опустив подбородок и скрестив руки на груди, не отрываясь наблюдает за происходящим. Стив привык к тому, что его изучают — выискивают недостатки, восхищаются достоинствами, — но Тони смотрит так, словно видит его настоящего, и от этого становится еще лучше. Неожиданно для себя он медленно опускается на кровать, ставит початую бутылку на пол, затем так же неспешно откидывается назад и упирается ладонями в матрац, отчего рубашка на груди ощутимо натягивается.

— Ты, кажется, чего-то хотел? — перехватив пристальный взгляд Тони, интересуется Стив, с запоздалым удивлением понимая, насколько провокационно и двусмысленно звучит вопрос в данных обстоятельствах. Похоже, в душе он по-прежнему остается тем хилым задиристым бруклинским мальчишкой, который никогда не умел вовремя прикусить язык и не высовываться.

— Стив, — осторожно, будто балансируя на грани, произносит Тони, растягивая гласные, — с тобой точно все в порядке?

— Точно, — честно отвечает Стив, потому что сейчас ему действительно хорошо так, как не было уже давно. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты как-то подозрительно много улыбаешься.

— Серьезно? И это повод для паники?

— Кроме того, — кривит губы Тони, — ты лежишь в... — он замолкает. — На моей постели.

— Она удобная. Только чересчур мягкая. Я предпочел бы пожестче, если честно.

— Капитан Роджерс, — язвительно улыбается Тони, когда до него наконец доходит, — вы напились?

— Выпил, — поправляет Стив. — Чуть-чуть совсем.

— Ну, естественно, — стараясь не расхохотаться, фыркает Тони, но в итоге все равно срывается: — Черт возьми, поверить не могу, — смеется он и слегка взъерошивает волосы на затылке. — Слушай, я думал, из-за ускоренного метаболизма алкоголь тебя не берет.

— Нормальный — нет, а вот асгардский — очень даже. Я, кстати, тоже понятия не имел.

— Красавчик Громовержец, уважаю. Не ожидал от него, — говорит Тони и отворачивается к окну.

Справившись с мимолетной вспышкой разочарования, Стив садится, пару раз с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, после чего поднимается и подходит к Тони. Сегодня ему тоже наплевать на правила, поэтому дистанцию между ними вряд ли можно назвать дружеской. Тони заметно напрягается, но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть в сторону, чуть отклоняется назад и прижимается к нему спиной. В этот момент Стива буквально накрывает ощущением абсолютной гармонии, и собственные путаные желания внезапно становятся простыми и понятными. Он хочет быть рядом, хочет стоять так близко, чтобы ежесекундно чувствовать исходящее от Тони тепло, вдыхать легкий аромат сандалового лосьона после бритья и видеть, как бьется жилка на шее. Стив безумно боится все испортить, но желание прикоснуться пересиливает страх, и он осторожно опускает ладонь Тони на бедро.

— Вообще-то вначале я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — старательно контролируя интонации, напоминает Тони, отступая, и у Стива внутри все замирает от того, насколько отстраненно и сдержанно звучит его голос.

— Ну что ж, давай поговорим, если хочешь, — с глубоким вздохом отвечает он, расправив плечи, и сцепляет руки за спиной. Пора возвращаться в реальный мир.

Тони поворачивается к нему.

— Так было вначале.

— Что-то изменилось? Если не ошибаюсь, ты произнес слово «важно».

Они стоят в десятке сантиметров друг от друга, но даже незначительное расстояние сейчас кажется непреодолимым.

— Я не... — начинает Тони, но обрывает себя на полуслове и закрывает глаза. Всего мгновение он выглядит абсолютно умиротворенным, а потом вновь сводит брови и, прочистив горло, продолжает: — Насчет Наташи и Брюса. Хотел попросить тебя кое о чем.

— В смысле? — переспрашивает Стив. По правде говоря, он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого.

— Ты же, надеюсь, в курсе, что они очень сблизились в последнее время? И когда я говорю «сблизились», то не имею в виду дружбу, Роджерс.

— Я знаю, что с недавних пор их часто видят вместе, — спокойно пожимает плечами Стив. — Остальное меня не касается.

— И все-таки, думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с ними.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — не соглашается Стив. — Это не имеет отношения ни к Щ.И.Т.у, ни к обязанностям Мстителей. К тому же, если хочешь знать, от их союза команда только выиграет.

— С логикой трудно спорить, — усмехается Тони, и что-то в его лице неуловимо смягчается. — Я лишь хочу сказать, — он делает паузу, — никому не хочется разочаровывать тебя, Кэп.

— Подожди, — столбенеет Стив. — Ты считаешь, что я... то есть... по-твоему, они всерьез боятся моего неодобрения?

— Лично я, — решает внести ясность Тони, — всего-навсего прошу тебя поговорить с Беннером. Или с Романовой, тут уж как повезет.

— Пойду-ка я еще выпью, — потирая шею, буркает себе под нос Стив.

— Ну, тогда без Тора не обойтись, — хмыкает Тони. — Уверен, Громовержец ни за что не даст тебе пропасть.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда народ постепенно расходится по домам и в Башне остаются только свои, Тони удовлетворенно выдыхает, лишний раз убеждаясь, что не зря позволил втянуть себя в это. Он всегда был поклонником шумных вечеринок, однако в случае Мстителей громкая музыка и зажигательные танцы в окружении толпы малознакомых людей дают возможность не просто сбросить напряжение и расслабиться, но и вспомнить о нормальной жизни. Превратиться в обыкновенных старых приятелей, которые решили покутить и провести свободный вечерок в хорошей компании, ненадолго сократив дистанцию от профессиональной до дружеской... интимной, если угодно.

«Хотя с интимом, конечно, накладочка вышла», — чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки, угрюмо думает Тони и машинально переводит взгляд на Стива. Обложившись подушками и запрокинув голову, тот расслабленно сидит на диване в другой части комнаты и чему-то мечтательно улыбается. Глаза закрыты, но он явно не спит, а рассеянно прислушивается к окружающей болтовне, изредка с наслаждением прихлебывая пиво. Его одежда, всегда так тщательно подобранная и опрятная, сегодня выглядит небрежно и даже немного провокационно. В какой-то момент Тони отчетливо понимает, что не может отвести глаз от трех расстегнутых верхних пуговиц, широкой груди, стройного подтянутого торса, угадывающегося под темно-синей рубашкой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони подносит к губам бокал с уже теплым шампанским, которое мучает последние пару часов, и не выдерживает.

«Я хочу его,— мысленно признается он. — Я хочу Стива Роджерса».

По правде говоря, звучит хуже некуда, но продолжать заниматься самообманом глупо. У Тони достаточно ума и здравого смысла, чтобы трезво оценить ситуацию и признать, что Стив ему небезразличен. Впрочем, тех же качеств хватает для понимания еще одной важной вещи — он никогда не зашел бы дальше. Тони всю жизнь приходится угадывать мотивы и просчитывать вероятности, но еще пару часов назад долгие взгляды, случайные прикосновения и ощущение, будто мир регулярно слетает с катушек, казались банальной игрой воображения и попыткой трактовать игривую невинность сороковых с позиции раскрепощенного двадцать первого века. Он здорово преуспел, убеждая себя, что им со Стивом ничего не светит, а потом увидел, как «неопытный юнец», напившись, забрался к нему в кровать, заявив при этом, что предпочитает пожестче.

Тони тяжело сглатывает. Ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы просто стоять и смотреть, когда хотелось сорваться с места, вжать Роджерса в матрац, заставив обхватить себя ногами, и целовать до одури, до полной потери самоконтроля, пока у обоих не начнет перехватывать дыхание. Пытаясь отвлечься, он думал о тренировках, вспоминал, каким жестким и непримиримым бывает Стив во время их совместных спаррингов, и тут же на контрасте возникала мысль о том, каким податливым он может оказаться в постели и как приятно будет почувствовать его под собой, когда...

— Тони! Эй, слышишь меня? Так тебе принести еще выпить или нет?

— А? — рассеянно отзывается Тони, готовый буквально придушить Роуди за умение появляться в самый неподходящий момент. — Выпить? Можно. Принеси мне моего пива, пожалуйста.

— Твоего пива?— на всякий случай уточняет тот, хотя, судя по довольной физиономии, прекрасно понимает, о чем речь, и моментально испаряется. С некоторых пор Тони научился прислушиваться к своему состоянию и определять, когда лучше остановиться и перейти на безалкогольное. Однако событием вечера станет не он, а Роджерс, который, получив возможность обойти сыворотку и хорошенько надраться, тут же ею воспользовался, — совращенная невинность в тысячу раз круче, чем порок, вставший на путь исправления. Хотя вопрос о невинности по-прежнему остается открытым: либо адское зелье Тора и вправду напрочь отшибает мозги, либо парень прекрасно знал, чего хочет и что собирается сделать. В прежние времена Тони редко уходил с вечеринок в одиночестве, и на тот момент выпито было уже достаточно, чтобы широким жестом послать благоразумие к черту и затащить Стива в койку.

Он хотел его — и устоял не потому, что внезапно преисполнился ангельской добродетели, а потому, что признал правоту Беннера и всерьез решил поговорить об Альтроне. Рассказать о сути эксперимента, объяснить, почему так важно добиться положительного результата, убедить прислушаться и, если повезет, принять свою точку зрения... но стоило Роджерсу подойти ближе, и благие намерения моментально вылетели в трубу. В ту секунду, когда Тони позволил себе проявить слабость и слегка отклониться назад, прижавшись спиной к груди Стива, единственное, о чем он мог думать, — это секс. Хотелось почувствовать, как Стив медленно проведет ладонями по ребрам, доберется до линии пуговиц и, прежде чем коснуться кожи, неторопливо расстегнет их, все до единой. Дыхание щекотало висок, мешая сосредоточиться, и Тони мог бы поклясться, что не только его сердце частило и пропускало удары...

— Может, перестанешь прикидываться статуей и возьмешь наконец свое пиво? Или думаешь, я буду держать его всю ночь, Старк?

— Да чтоб тебя, — глухо чертыхается Тони, подозревая, что благодаря Роуди с сексуальными фантазиями сегодня тоже не срастется, и растягивает губы в самой доброжелательной улыбке, на которую только способен. — Пристрой куда-нибудь, ладно?

Роуди красноречиво закатывает глаза, молча ставит бутылку на заваленный пустыми бокалами и упаковками из-под чипсов столик и уходит. Оставшись один, Тони тут же нетерпеливо скручивает пробку, отбрасывает в сторону и, удобно откинувшись на подушки, уже собирается сделать глоток, когда вдруг замечает, что Стив, не переставая блаженно улыбаться, исподтишка наблюдает за ним. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы подойти и дать пару уроков правильного скрытого наблюдения, Тони иронично усмехается, чуть приподнимает бутылку и кивком указывает на Наташу и Беннера, увлеченно разговаривающих о чем-то у барной стойки. В ответ Стив совершенно изумительно краснеет, скованно повторяет его жест и поднимается.

Ну вот и славно, думает Тони, искренне надеясь, что хоть кому-нибудь сегодня удастся избежать недопонимания и упущенных возможностей — особенно тех, которые, пьяно улыбаясь, так и требуют, чтобы ими воспользовались.

*~*~*

Тони ошибся, решив, что под конец вечера только Беннеру перепадет несколько часов безудержного секса. На самом деле их всех здорово поимели, причем не кто-нибудь, а Альтрон — его собственная глобальная миротворческая инициатива со стальным членом, наспех собранным из ошметков брони.

По правде сказать, не самые приятные воспоминания о вечере.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — устало потирая глаза, досадливо хмурится Тони, заметив приближающуюся к лаборатории знакомую фигуру, и быстро ставит друг на друга еще пару коробок, основательно отгораживаясь. Мало ему косых взглядов, бессонной ночи и угрызений совести, так теперь все утро придется любоваться на ходячую безгрешность, одним своим видом живо напоминающую о вчерашнем провале.

— Старк, — холодно приветствует Стив, уверенно заходя в импровизированный закуток.

— Капитан, — безуспешно пытаясь стереть с рук копировальную краску, в тон ему отзывается Тони.

При этих словах Стива будто передергивает, но он быстро справляется с эмоциями, спокойно отступает к столику неподалеку и наливает большую чашку черного кофе и стакан воды.

— Присоединишься? — спрашивает он, запоздало вспомнив о хороших манерах.

— Нет, спасибо, — отмахивается Тони.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив опирается ладонями о столешницу, закрывает глаза и, похоже, напрочь забывает, что рядом есть кто-то еще.

— Кэп, — встревоженно зовет Тони, секунду назад мечтавший лишь о том, чтобы поскорее выпроводить его отсюда, — ты в порядке?

Болезненно поморщившись, Стив открывает глаза.

— Голова раскалывается, — признается он.

— Хочешь сказать, — догадывается Тони, — у тебя похмелье?

— Понятия не имею, — сдавленно стонет Стив, — Но надеюсь, скоро пройдет.

— Выглядишь паршиво, если честно.

— Чувствую себя еще хуже.

— Что ж, все мы время от времени получаем по заслугам.

— Разве? И ты тоже? — спрашивает Стив таким тоном, словно и в самом деле хочет знать, хотя Тони всеми силами пытается расслышать в его голосе порицание или издевку.

— Не начинай, — все-таки уходит в оборону он. — Думаешь, я не переживаю из-за вчерашнего? Альтрон должен был стать панацеей, а не превращаться в монстра.

— Выходит, где-то ты допустил ошибку в расчетах, — вымученно улыбается Стив.

— Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность.

— Послушай, Тони, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдыхает Стив, — я сюда не ругаться пришел. Не потяну. Во-первых, голова сейчас лопнет. А во-вторых, после драки кулаками не машут. Что сделано, то сделано, и теперь нам лучше подумать о том, как все исправить.

— То есть я все еще часть команды?

— Естественно, — пытаясь перебороть приступ тошноты, сдавленно отвечает Стив. — Никто тебя не исключал.

— Не обращай внимания, — пожимает плечами Тони, одновременно пытаясь избавиться от попавшей в глаз соринки. — Решил уточнить на всякий случай.

— Так вот, значит, что ты думаешь? — расстроенно качает головой Стив. — Не стану врать, ты здорово напортачил, Тони. Но неужели ты и вправду ничего не понимаешь? До тебя не доходит, почему на самом деле команда злится?

— Будь добр, просвети меня, — натянуто улыбается Тони.

— Потому что ты сделал это в обход, Старк, — спокойно поясняет Стив. — В обход _нас_.

— Беннер знал, — выдвигает аргумент в свою защиту Тони, но по ответной реакции понимает, что лучше бы промолчал.

— В первую очередь ты должен был сообщить _мне,_ — приблизившись вплотную, резко произносит Стив. — Тебе не кажется, что как командир группы я обязан был знать об эксперименте, который вы проводили с Беннером?

— Я собирался тебе рассказать, — скомканно возражает Тони.

— Так чего ж не рассказал?

Тони облизывает губы, почти всерьез задаваясь вопросом, будет ли аргумент «потому что как только твоя рука оказалась у меня на бедре, голова моментально перестала соображать» достаточно убедительным, чтобы на него сослаться. Впрочем, это тоже не совсем правда — поставить Стива в известность он мог задолго до случившегося в пентхаусе. Тони, конечно, прокололся, но изворачиваться, чтобы смягчить удар, не в его правилах.

— Потому что ты почти наверняка послал бы меня к черту, — негромко говорит он.

— Очень может быть. Но ты ведь даже не попытался объяснить мне суть своего эксперимента. Что, если, выслушав тебя, я сказал бы «да»?

— Значит, хорошо, что промолчал, — судорожно вздохнув, шепчет Тони, ненадолго закрывает глаза, отгораживаясь от требовательного взгляда Стива, и с трудом заставляет себя закончить: — Ты для меня что-то вроде... Слушай, имею я, в конце концов, право на идеал или нет?

Следующее, что улавливает Тони, — легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к запястью. Открыв глаза, он завороженно наблюдает, как Стив медленно ведет рукой вниз, дотрагивается до тыльной стороны ладони, скользит по ребру, пробираясь внутрь, переплетает их пальцы и смотрит так, что кровь закипает в жилах.

— Имеешь, — соглашается он. — Но кто сказал, что я идеален?

Тони невесело усмехается и убирает руку. Несмотря на груду коробок и трехметровую дистанцию, отделяющую их от остальных находящихся в лаборатории Мстителей, он остро чувствует себя уязвимым — достаточно всего лишь зайти за угол или правильно расположить зеркальце, чтобы еще одна маленькая тайна вдруг стала достоянием общественности.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, Тони, — заметив его жест, произносит Стив, и лучшего момента извиниться в ответ, пожалуй, не существует, но Тони молчит, потому что не чувствует вины — по крайней мере, той, которую ему пытаются навязать. Он создал Альтрона не затем, чтобы при помощи самовлюбленного, эгоманиакального монстра еще раз хорошенько проверить цивилизацию на прочность, — а чтобы спасти ее. Спасти их всех.

— Мне нужно работать, Кэп, — указывая на заваленный бумагами стол, спокойно говорит он и, уже повернувшись спиной, добавляет: — Хочу побыстрее избавиться от этого барахла.

Судя по звукам, Стив одним глотком допивает остатки кофе, с грохотом бросает металлическую кружку на стол и быстро направляется к двери. Когда шаги за спиной стихают, Тони, медленно сосчитав до трех, оборачивается, старательно игнорируя яростный взгляд Бартона.

Командный дух — это так вдохновляет.

*~*~*

Бежать и прятаться. Временами у Тони возникает идиотское ощущение, словно он только и делает, что постоянно пытается чего-то избежать и от чего-то скрыться — от ответственности, отношений, чувства вины, себя, — но сегодня из-за гипноза девчонки Максимофф им всем приходится искать укромное местечко, чтобы спокойно зализать раны и переждать. Кэп ведет себя непривычно тихо, Тор, инстинктивно сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек, загнанным зверем мечется по джету, Брюс выглядит так, будто вообще жалеет, что появился на свет, а Наташа, лихорадочно дрожа, с такой силой прижимает колени к груди, что, кажется, с трудом может дышать.

Тони по привычке проверяет координаты, пытаясь определить текущее местоположение, и искоса посматривает на Клинта, сосредоточенно продолжающего вести квинджет неизвестно куда. Машинально отмечает, что для человека, которого, по его словам, почти не зацепило, видок у Бартона — в гроб краше кладут. Впрочем, он хотя бы знает, что делает, и обещает в течение пары часов доставить туда, где все будут в безопасности, хотя Тони предпочел бы не отсиживаться, а действовать — чем дольше они медлят, тем больше вероятность, что мир полетит под откос. Им нужен план, старый добрый тщательно продуманный план атаки, который поможет надрать задницу чертовой ведьме и ее неугомонному братцу и который сам Тони разработать не в состоянии. Модный усовершенствованный прикид — не вопрос, навороченные игрушки — сколько угодно, техническая поддержка — вообще без проблем, но стратегия — вотчина Стива, а значит, без него не обойтись.

Миновав нервно расхаживающего туда-сюда и без остановки бормочущего что-то себе под нос Тора, Тони направляется в хвостовую часть квинджета, где среди металлических полок для хранения снаряжения, страховочных ремней и парашютов наконец замечает Стива. В неясном свете, проникающем из-за спины, видно, что он сидит, прислонившись к одной из стоек, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги и низко склонив голову к груди, беззвучно шевелит губами и выглядит так, словно... читает молитву. Тони знает, что Стив воспитывался в католической семье, но до сего момента считал его человеком больше верующим, чем религиозным.

— Эй, Кэп, — негромко зовет он. Несколько бесконечных секунд наблюдает, как Стив монотонно продолжает что-то шептать, и с сожалением думает: будь здесь чуть больше света или окажись он со Стивом лицом к лицу, появилась бы крошечная возможность разобрать слова. — Слышишь меня?

Тони уже готов сделать шаг, когда вдруг замечает движение.

— Капитан?

Стив резко распрямляется, расправляет плечи и, повернувшись, невидяще смотрит на Тони.

— Тебя там не было, — заторможенно произносит он.

— Да? А мне вот кажется, что был, — отвечает Тони.

Стив крупно вздрагивает, пару раз прижимает ладони к глазам, пытаясь проморгаться, и его взгляд понемногу становится осмысленным.

— Тони?

— Собственной персоной.

— Я тебя там не видел.

— Подозреваю, что так.

— Ты что-то хотел? — беспокойно нахмурившись, спрашивает Стив.

— Да. Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, что произошло на верфи.

— Мы потерпели поражение.

— Это я и без тебя вижу, — отмахивается Тони. — Как? Почему? Что она сделала?

— Показала нам наши самые большие страхи, — Стив сжимает губы в тонкую линию. — Тебе не понять.

— Да куда уж мне, — раздражается Тони. — Что я вообще могу знать о внутренних демонах, правда? — невесело усмехается он, напоминая Стиву, что тоже имеет свои слабости и мало отличается от остальных.

— Можешь ты хоть раз перестать говорить только о себе? — неверно истолковав его слова, напряженно бросает тот, и, услышав явно прозвучавшее в голосе обвинение, Тони приходится крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

— А при чем здесь я? — холодно чеканит он. — Мы говорим о команде, частью которой являемся, помнишь?

— Лично _я_ помню, — с нажимом отвечает Стив.

— Класс, — хмыкает Тони. — Потому что ее больше нет. Воспоминание, пшик. Альтрон добился своего: он не только надрал нам задницы, но и обратил в бегство. Мы, черт возьми, даже не можем вернуться домой.

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Стив. — Не можем.


	11. Chapter 11

— Кажется, перестарался... — опустив топор, неуверенно потирает затылок Стив, с сомнением поглядывая на возвышающуюся посреди двора кучу дров. Впрочем, откуда бруклинскому парню, всю жизнь прожившему в городе, знать меру в таких вещах.

— Впечатляет, — хмыкают за спиной. — Если когда-нибудь надумаешь сменить карьеру, советую присмотреться к работе дровосека. Не прогадаешь, гарантирую.

— Старк, — произносит Стив, обернувшись.

— Закончил без меня? — легко интересуется тот и ставит ногу на небольшую кучку дров, которую успел наколоть перед тем, как отлучиться. — Не ожидал.

— А ты уже починил трактор? — как можно спокойнее спрашивает Стив, хотя напряжение между ними ощущается почти физически. С той самой вечеринки они будто ходят кругами, не зная, как поговорить начистоту и при этом не вцепиться друг другу в горло.

— Позже займусь. Может быть, — пожимает плечами Тони, набирает охапку поленьев, относит к южной стене дома и, опустившись на корточки, уверенно принимается выкладывать их крест-накрест, располагая каждый следующий ряд перпендикулярно предыдущему.

— Что ты делаешь? — пристально наблюдая за его действиями, спрашивает Стив.

— Так они быстрее просохнут.

— Тебе-то... — начинает Стив, но не договаривает. Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Тони привычным жестом вытирает ладони о джинсы и поднимается.

— Я был бойскаутом, помнишь? — глазом не моргнув, заявляет он.

— А ты, оказывается, полон сюрпризов, — к собственному удивлению, смеется Стив.

— Веришь или нет, но ты не первый, кто говорит мне об этом, — с улыбкой отвечает Тони и проводит рукой по щеке, оставляя на коже длинную темную отметину.

— Я... кхм... пойду принесу тебе еще дров, — с заминкой произносит Стив, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы потянуться вперед и попытаться ее стереть.

— Обойдусь, — отказывается Тони. — Лучше зайди в амбар. Там ты нужнее.

— В смысле? — вопросительно хмурится Стив. — Трактор не мотоцикл, я его не починю, сам знаешь. Хочешь, чтобы я вытолкал его оттуда?

— Вот чего-чего, а такого надругательства над собой эта развалюха точно не переживет, — явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, хмыкает Тони и кивает в сторону амбара. — Иди. Там увидишь.

*~*~*

— Есть кто? — громко спрашивает Стив, приоткрыв дверь, и шагает внутрь. Он не большой поклонник современного кинематографа, но в голову сама собой приходит мысль о том, что самые кровопролитные сцены любого триллера или фильма ужасов начинаются именно с расплывчатого «там увидишь», после которого жертва обязательно оказывается в каком-нибудь полутемном помещении. — Эй? — снова пробует он и вдруг напрягается всем телом. Почувствовав движение за спиной, Стив круто разворачивается и замирает — скрестив руки на груди и слегка склонив голову набок, за ним с самым скучающим видом наблюдает Ник Фьюри.

Стиву искренне хочется подойти, обнять, дружески похлопать по плечу, но отточенная за годы службы субординация заставляет стоять на месте и, напрягая зрение, подмечать мельчайшие изменения в мимике, фиксируя облегчение, радость и такое же с трудом сдерживаемое желание на секунду отпустить самоконтроль.

— Ник, — улыбается он. — Чертовски рад тебя видеть.

Злобно зыркнув единственным глазом, Фьюри вздергивает подбородок и отступает на шаг, увеличивая дистанцию.

— В чем дело, Ник? — обескураженный резкой переменой, осторожно спрашивает Стив.

— Я не слышал, чтобы звучала команда «вольно», солдат! — рявкает Фьюри.

Тело реагирует быстрее разума: еще не успев ничего толком осознать, Стив моментально вытягивается по стойке «смирно» и с совершенно другой интонацией произносит:

— Сэр.

Фьюри опускает руки и делает шаг вперед.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что на сей раз вы вляпались по-крупному, Роджерс?

— Да, сэр, — коротко отвечает Стив. — Команда не виновата, сэр.

— Неужели? Старк втихаря создает искусственный интеллект, который теперь угрожает безопасности планеты, Беннер почем зря громит Йоханнесбург, Тор при малейшем намеке на неприятности собирает манатки и исчезает в неизвестном направлении, а Клинт не глядя ставит все это, — Фьюри широким жестом обводит окружающее его пространство, — под удар, чтобы вытащить вас из дерьма. Теперь ты мне тоже скажешь, что команда не при делах?

Злые слова бьют больнее прямых ударов в корпус.

— Сэр. Нет, сэр, — хрипло отзывается он, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с голосом.

— О, ну тогда все в полном порядке, — изогнув бровь, хмыкает Фьюри и тяжело опускается на грубо сколоченный ящик.

— Прошу прощения, сэр? — недоуменно переспрашивает Стив.

— Завязывай, Роджерс. Вы облажались. Людям это свойственно. Думаю, теперь мы можем поговорить нормально.

Стив длинно выдыхает и под внимательным взглядом Фьюри позволяет себе слегка расслабиться.

— Ну надо же, — суховато изумляется тот, — совсем другой человек. Сейчас бы асгардской бормотухи сюда для полного счастья, да?

— Как ты узнал про?.. — чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, сдавленно интересуется Стив.

— Может, у меня только один глаз, капитан, но вижу и замечаю я им очень многое.

Стив медленно кивает в ответ. Он почти уверен, что знает, кто на сей раз помог Нику «улучшить зрение», но предпочитает не тратить силы и время на разоблачение.

— Итак, — подталкивает Фьюри, — собираешься молчать или наконец расскажешь обо всем подробно?

— В общем-то, мне почти нечего добавить, — пожимает плечами Стив и приваливается спиной к одной из вертикальных деревянных опор. — Все как ты и сказал. По приказу Альтрона девчонка Максимофф гипнозом вывела нас из строя, а оправившись, мы, вместо того чтобы сплотиться, разбежались по разным углам, — он беспомощно разводит руками и, не выдержав, раздраженно добавляет: — Черт, если бы только Старк пришел ко мне тогда...

— Стоп, — жестом останавливает его Фьюри. — Давай-ка я для начала расскажу тебе кое-что о Тони. Вы ведь были приятелями с Говардом, если не ошибаюсь? Как раз во время...

— Войны, — заканчивает за него Стив. — Так и есть.

— Мы познакомились намного позже, когда у него уже появились жена и ребенок. У Говарда был очень непростой характер, и больше всех доставалось именно Тони. Мальчишка с детства из кожи вон лез, стараясь заставить отца гордиться собой. Но что бы он ни делал, этого всегда оказывалось недостаточно. Намеренно или нет, Говард годами внушал своему сыну, что он — его самое большое разочарование в жизни. В итоге Тони сдался и прекратил попытки.

Если бы у Стива не было надежной опоры за спиной, он бы пошатнулся. Человек, описанный Фьюри, разительно отличался от того ловкого, утонченного, слегка сумасбродного изобретателя и первопроходца, которого он знал в сороковых. Стив запомнил Говарда саркастичным ловеласом с бесконечным запасом острот и советов, как охмурить понравившуюся девчонку. И все же негативная оценка помогла многое прояснить, добавив к общей картине несколько недостающих деталей.

— Тони понадобилось много лет, чтобы понять: таким своеобразным способом Говард хотел показать, как сильно любит и гордится им. Это открытие повлияло на него сильнее, чем ты можешь представить. Сильнее, чем реактор. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Тони стал требовать от себя в тысячу раз больше, чем когда-то его отец.

— Но он сильно изменился с тех пор, — со странной полувопросительной интонацией произносит Стив.

— Верно, — не считает нужным спорить Фьюри. — Во многом благодаря тебе.

— Мне?

— Каким бы ни было твое личное отношение к Тони...

При этих словах Стив непроизвольно вздрагивает и поджимает губы.

— Каким бы ни было твое личное отношение к Тони, — с нажимом повторяет Фьюри, — нужно помнить, что он всего лишь пытался проявить заботу. О тебе, о Мстителях — обо всех. Временами получается хреново, не спорю, но его глобальная цель — защитить Землю. И ради нее Старк пойдет на любой риск, пусть даже придется снова стать самым большим разочарованием в чьей-то жизни.

— Он ведет себя как... Мститель, — уловив суть того, о чем говорит Фьюри, изумленно шепчет Стив.

— Чертовски верно подмечено, — утвердительно кивает Фьюри. — Именно затем вы и нужны. Задача Мстителей — делать то, что обычным людям не под силу. И если уж вы допустили ошибку, будьте любезны ее исправить, а не распускать нюни.

— У тебя есть идеи, как это сделать? — с надеждой спрашивает Стив.

— Для начала тебе и твоей команде нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, — улыбнувшись уголком губ, отвечает Фьюри. — Я уже попросил миссис Бартон взять машину и на пару часов отвезти детей в город, так что время есть.

— А ты?

— А я пока сделаю несколько телефонных звонков. Напомню кое-кому о духе прошлого Рождества.

— Знаешь, что мне особенно нравится в тебе, Ник? — улыбнувшись, спрашивает Стив. — Я всегда понимаю, откуда ты берешь свои цитаты.

— Мы, старики, должны держаться вместе, — открыто смеется тот и, дружески похлопывая Стива по плечу, увлекает к выходу из амбара.

*~*~*

— Слушайте, мне жутко неудобно, — торопливо оправдывается Лора, стягивая волосы в высокий конский хвост, — но в детской не развернуться из-за коробок, а доктор Беннер уже занял кушетку, поэтому...

— Мы очень признательны вам за доброту, миссис Бартон, — заверяет в ответ Стив. — Вы уже и так слишком много для нас сделали.

Лора с улыбкой склоняет голову к плечу и на секунду в ее взгляде мелькает что-то такое, чему Стив с трудом может подобрать определение. Так, наверное, смотрят на человека, когда знают его самую сокровенную тайну.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Би, — вмешивается Тони, распахивая дверь в спальню. — В Нью-Йорке мы постоянно совместные ночевки устраиваем. Ну, знаете, делаем друг другу прически, красим ногти на ногах, рассказываем страшилки. Вы не представляете, как Стив любит истории о призраках, — поигрывая бровями, заявляет он под конец.

— Каспер — мой герой, — закашлявшись, с трудом выдавливает Стив, только сейчас замечая, что они стоят в узком дверном проеме, тесно прижавшись друг другу, и Тони легко приобнимает его за спину.

— Ну, тогда сладких снов, — звонко смеется Лора.

— Еще раз спасибо, миссис Бартон, — благодарит Стив.

— Зовите меня Лора, — очаровательно наморщив носик, просит она.

— Милая, — зовет из соседней комнаты Клинт. — Ты случайно не знаешь, куда я задевал свитер?

— Как всегда, — притворно вздыхает Лора. — Пойду помогу, если вы не против.

— Конечно, — кивает Стив, втаскивает Тони в спальню и закрывает дверь.

— Держи свой свитер, — слышит он голос Лоры за стеной, оборачивается и видит, как Тони, склонившись над кроватью, со знанием дела проминает матрац ладонями.

— Тебе не понравится, — многозначительно ухмыляется он. — Слишком мягкий.

— Не проблема, — успокаивает Стив, стаскивает подушку и бросает на пол, рядом с тумбочкой.

— Роджерс, ты издеваешься? — вкрадчиво интересуется Тони. — Или действительно собираешься устроить спектакль из-за того, что нам придется спать в одной постели? Тебе не кажется, что это немного... непоследовательно?

— Не кажется. Нам обоим так будет удобнее.

— Трудности с доверием? — скрестив руки на груди, хмуро спрашивает Тони.

— Я доверяю тебе, Тони.

— Что-то не похоже.

— Просто не уверен, что будет правильно, если мы...

— Почему? — с вызовом спрашивает Тони.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив оставляет бесполезные попытки перехватить его взгляд и закрывает глаза.

— Думаю, ты знаешь почему, — спокойно отвечает он.

— А ты не думай, — коснувшись его запястья, произносит Тони, и Стив вдруг понимает, что упустил момент, когда расстояние между ними стало настолько незначительным.

Пытаясь успокоиться и выровнять сердцебиение, он делает глубокий вдох, отдергивает руку и отступает. В голову приходит трусливая мысль о том, что еще не поздно переиграть, дать задний ход и отпустить ситуацию, избежав неприятного разговора, но Стив тут же отметает ее в сторону. Лучше один неприятный разговор сейчас, чем куча проблем в будущем.

— Потому что я зол на тебя, Тони, — понизив голос, сообщает он.

— Ты на меня что? — удивленно вскинув брови, уточняет Тони и закашливается, безуспешно маскируя рвущийся наружу смех. — Зол? Серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда, — раздражается Стив. — Я еще могу смириться с тем, что ты начал работу над Альтроном за моей спиной, — выходка вполне в твоем духе, Старк. Но знаешь, что убивает? Ты вообще не подумал о том, чтобы рассказать мне. Посчитал слишком древним? Или, по-твоему, я в принципе не гожусь для обсуждения чего-то настолько значимого и масштабного?

— Стив, я...

— Дай мне сказать, Тони! — жестом обрывает его Стив. — Просто помолчи, хорошо? Я знаю, почему ты так поступил, и понимаю, что тебе тоже крепко досталось, — он делает паузу и переводит дыхание. — Но это не значит, что мне не хочется свернуть тебе шею.

— Знаешь? — недобро прищурившись, моментально ощетинивается Тони. — Да неужели? Я видел, как ты погиб, Стив! Ты, команда и вся эта гребаная планета, вместе взятые!

— Девчонка Максимофф добралась и до тебя тоже? — холодеет Стив.

Тони через силу заставляет себя кивнуть.

— В Соковии, — нехотя признается он. — И раз уж ты теперь в курсе, давай сворачиваться, ладно?

— Сворачиваться? — сквозь нехватку воздуха хрипло переспрашивает Стив.

— Ну да, — устало улыбается Тони. — Не люблю скандалить, если после этого нельзя перейти к части с лобызаниями и всеобщим примирением.

Стиву достаточно секунды на то, чтобы обдумать услышанное и осознать — больше так продолжаться не может. Шумно выдохнув, он стремительно шагает к Тони, обхватывает ладонью затылок и впивается в приоткрытые губы поцелуем. Тони, застонав, плавно подается навстречу, а потом вдруг резко вздергивает подбородок и, нахально перехватив инициативу, жадно целует в ответ. Стив уступает, не собираясь ввязываться в очередную схватку. Сейчас Тони можно быть любым: сумасшедшим, бесстыжим, грубым или покладистым — Стив позволит ему все.

— Я тоже не люблю, — шепчет он, отстраняясь, и пристально смотрит на Тони, наслаждаясь шалым, чуть расфокусированным взглядом, легким румянцем на щеках и яркими, припухшими губами.

— Это... — сморгнув, усмехается Тони, — ...была самая патриотичная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

— Тебе лучше?

— Определенно, — воодушевленно признает он.

— Прекрасно, — с самодовольной улыбкой резюмирует Стив и, перехватив чересчур заинтересованный ответный взгляд, хрипло договаривает: — А теперь живо в постель.

— Прошу прощения? — изумленно фыркает Тони, и Стив мысленно ставит себе «отлично» за двусмысленность.

— Спать, — поясняет он. — Во-первых, я не горю желанием получить очередную выволочку от Фьюри, а во-вторых, нам действительно нужен отдых.

Кивнув в сторону кровати, Стив пристально наблюдает за тем, как, сбросив обувь, Тони вальяжно вытягивается поверх покрывала, и не без удовольствия отмечает, что, несмотря на фривольную позу, удачно подчеркивающую достоинства красивого натренированного тела, и многообещающий взгляд, Старк ведет себя гораздо скованнее, чем обычно.

Стив прячет усмешку, неторопливо скользит кончиками пальцев по покрывалу, словно собирается лечь, но в последний момент обрывает движение и, опустившись вниз, расслабленно вытягивается на полу.

Какое-то время в комнате стоит абсолютная тишина, затем матрац, тихонько поскрипывая, начинает ходить ходуном, и через мгновение в поле зрения возникает преувеличенно заинтересованное лицо Тони.

— Какого черта ты вытворяешь? — спрашивает он.

— Собираюсь немного поспать. Таков был план.

— То есть ты действительно думаешь, что после того, что случилось, я позволю тебе уйти от ответственности и остаться на полу?

— Ты мне... позволишь? — не выдержав, смеется Стив. — Я не ослышался?

— Немедленно тащи свою задницу на кровать, солдат, — отрывисто бросает Тони, и Стиву приходит в голову, что даже в параллельной вселенной, где Тони каким-то чудом умудрился бы обскакать его по служебной лестнице и имел полное право требовать беспрекословного подчинения, неисполнение подобного приказа вряд ли каралось бы трибуналом.

— Ты не успокоишься, пока я этого не сделаю, да? — приподнявшись на локтях, со вздохом уточняет Стив.

Тони моментально исчезает и, судя по звукам, откатывается на противоположную сторону.

— Даже если сделаешь, все равно не гарантирую, — ехидно отзывается он.

Стив закатывает глаза и, быстро поднявшись, устраивается на самом краю кровати спиной к Тони — не из-за того, что все еще злится, просто не хватает смелости повернуться и придвинуться ближе.

— Доволен? — буркает он. — Теперь мы можем наконец поспать?

Тони раздраженно откашливается и, похоже, решает взять ситуацию в свои руки, потому что следующее, что слышит Стив, — скрип проседающих под его весом пружин, шорох одежды и невнятное бормотание. Подобравшись вплотную, Тони, игнорируя слабые попытки сопротивления, нагло отвоевывает себе большую часть подушки, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, бесцеремонно утыкается подбородком в плечо.

— Что ты творишь? — выделяя каждое слово, спрашивает Стив.

— Мне всегда нравилось быть большой ложкой, а не маленькой, — доверительно сообщает Тони, щекоча дыханием кожу за ухом. — Как ты узнал?

—В смысле? — озадаченно хмурится Стив. — При чем здесь вообще ложки?

— Забей, потом расскажу, — тут же обещает Тони. — А теперь заткнись и давай спать. Не ты ли говорил, что нам нужен отдых?

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы съязвить, Стив закрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться и полностью отключиться от реальности, прислушиваясь только к мерному дыханию Тони за спиной и наслаждаясь исходящим от него теплом.

«Так... странно,— лениво думает он, понемногу проваливаясь в сон, — и... здорово».

— И что тебе сказал Фьюри?

Стив вздрагивает, просыпаясь.

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает он.

— Ты говорил, он вроде устроил тебе выволочку.

— А. Да, устроил.

— Из-за меня? — еле слышно шепчет Тони.

— Нет, — уверенно возражает Стив. — Из-за меня.

— Он довел меня до слез, — тоном обиженного ребенка жалуется Тони.

— Со мной он постоянно так делает, — говорит Стив.

— Правда?

— Нет.

— Нет, — эхом повторяет Тони и замолкает.

Пользуясь моментом, Стив осторожно отодвигается от края и незаметно прижимается к нему теснее.

— Знаешь, — вдруг снова подает голос Тони, почти касаясь губами шеи. — Я в самом деле не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

— Если тебя это утешит, — неумело пытается отшутиться Стив, — ты вел себя как настоящий джентльмен.

— Я об Альтроне, — не поддерживает шутку Тони.

— Старк...

— Звучит странно, но в каком-то смысле он мой ребенок, верно? — отстраненно, словно рассуждая вслух, продолжает Тони. — А что можно сказать о родителях, у которых дети выросли монстрами?

Стив сглатывает. Тони готов взять на себя ответственность чуть ли не за все грехи человечества, не допуская даже мысли, что вина за случившееся лежит не только на его совести. Читаури, Локи, Максимофф, каждый Мститель, рискующий своей жизнью, ежедневно подталкивали его к созданию Альтрона, и Стив наверняка заметил бы это раньше, если б не был так увлечен погоней за призраками.

— Для справки, — неожиданно информирует Тони, — ты упускаешь самый подходящий момент, чтобы начать утешать меня, Роджерс.

Вместо ответа Стив, не оборачиваясь, ощупью находит его руку, молча тянет к себе, прижимает к животу, аккуратно прикрыв сверху футболкой, и затихает.

— Я все исправлю, — шепотом обещает ему на ухо Тони, перемещая ладонь чуть выше — туда, где когда-то был шрам от пулевого ранения. Ускоренная регенерация не оставила от него и следа, но Стив помнит, куда именно выстрелил Баки, и вместе со знакомым чувством гармонии вдруг приходит понимание, что даже сейчас Тони неосознанно пытается защитить его.

Стив лежит с открытыми глазами до тех пор, пока по глубокому размеренному дыханию не становится понятно, что Тони действительно засыпает, а не обдумывает очередную блестящую идею, которой собирается поделиться. Ощущать его рядом все еще непривычно, но безумно приятно.

«Хорошо, что получилось нормально поговорить», — успевает подумать Стив, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

*~*~*

_Сунув коробку конфет и букет цветов под левую руку, Стив легко взбегает на крыльцо и, взволнованно покачиваясь с пятки на носок, несколько раз громко стучит в ярко-красную деревянную дверь._

_— Стив! — появляясь на пороге, радостно восклицает Пегги. — Господи, я так рада тебя видеть! Почему не предупредил, что ты в Англии?_

_— Хотелось сделать тебе сюрприз, — смущенно отвечает он, окидывая беглым взглядом собранные в свободный пучок темные волосы, белый след от муки на щеке и милый домашний фартук, повязанный вокруг тонкой талии. — Хорошо выглядишь, Пегги._

_Она усмехается, делает шаг вперед, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и старательно держа перепачканные руки подальше от кожаной куртки, но почти сразу же отступает и внимательно изучает пространство за его спиной. Даже в свободном от предрассудков двадцать первом веке замужняя женщина, обнимающаяся на пороге с незнакомцем, — отличный повод для сплетен и пересудов._

_— Слушай, если это неудобно, то я... — откашливается Стив, только сейчас понимая всю опрометчивость своего поступка._

_— Не говори ерунды, — беспечно отмахивается она и чуть отступает в сторону, давая ему возможность пройти. — Прошу в дом. Прямо по коридору и на кухню. Я только дверь закрою._

_Пока она возится с замком, Стив заходит в просторную кухню и с интересом осматривается, первым делом замечая широкий густо усыпанный мукой стол, в центре которого лежит большой кругляш еще не полностью вымешанного теста._

_— Чаю? — слышится за спиной, и, резко обернувшись, он с улыбкой протягивает Пегги цветы и конфеты._

_— Это тебе._

_— Как приятно, — говорит она. — Они прекрасны, Стив. Спасибо. И за сладости тоже — мальчики будут в восторге. Надо поставить цветы в воду..._

_Изящно перемещаясь по кухне, Пегги споласкивает руки, достает из шкафчика над раковиной вазу и, повозившись с букетом, переключает свое внимание на тесто, укрыв его влажным полотенцем. Стив понятия не имеет, когда за всем этим она успела поставить чайник, но в какой-то момент отчетливо слышит звук закипающей воды и тонкий звон фарфоровых чашек. Сняв фартук и взяв в руки сервированный поднос, Пегги движением головы указывает на дверь, приглашая пройти в другую комнату, и только следуя за ней по коридору, Стив наконец осознает, что не дает ему покоя с той секунды, как он переступил порог, — одежда. Вместо юбки или платья на Пегги брючный костюм цвета хаки, и Стив, никогда прежде не видевший ее в брюках, почему-то чувствует себя не в своей тарелке._

_— Сюда, — говорит Пегги, пропуская его в яркую, довольно уютную гостиную с пестрыми обоями на стенах и большим окном, выходящим на задний двор. Вокруг много разных игрушек: деревянная лошадка-качалка, маленькие пластмассовые солдатики и даже уменьшенная копия хелликерьера — однако все они выглядят... нетронутыми, словно только что принесенными из магазина._

_Пегги ставит поднос на покрытый ситцевой скатертью столик, жестом указывает Стиву на ближайший стул и, разлив чай, передает ему чашку. На мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, и по телу будто проходит электрический разряд. Несмотря на то, что они так никогда и не были вместе, Стив любил ее. С годами его чувства слегка приутихли, но не изменились._

_Заметив его реакцию, Пегги тонко улыбается и грациозно опускается на соседний стул._

_— А твой муж сейчас..._

_— Выполняет очередное правительственное задание, — говорит она, и открытая улыбка тут же становится натянутой. — Сам знаешь, как это бывает._

_Стив невесело усмехается. Важные задания, сверхсекретные операции, разработанные во славу Господа или Соединенных Штатов, а по сути — бесконечный и не всегда оправданный риск получить пулю и скончаться в какой-нибудь дыре за тысячи километров от дома. Самая простая и важная вещь, которую он понял за годы службы на благо цивилизации, — что бы ты ни делал, этого всегда будет недостаточно. С каждым днем угрозы становятся сильнее, враги — изобретательнее, а требования руководства — жестче и бескомпромисснее._

_Знай он тогда, чем придется пожертвовать, ушел бы в отставку после первой же миссии._

_— Тебе нелегко, наверное, — сделав глоток, говорит Стив._

_— Детям приходится сложнее, — стараясь казаться сильной, небрежно пожимает плечами Пегги. — Когда я рассказываю им об отце, то по лицам вижу — они почти совсем его не помнят._

_— А ты? — взяв ее за руку, еще раз пробует Стив._

_Пегги опускает глаза._

_— А я... Иногда я забываю, каково это — быть вместе с мужчиной._

_Некоторое время Стив напряженно обдумывает ее слова и, не найдясь с ответом, решает промолчать._

_— Это не то, о чем ты подумал! — перехватив его озадаченный взгляд, смеется Пегги. — Двоих детей мне, знаешь ли, вполне достаточно. Я имею в виду... в нормальной, повседневной жизни без приказов, агентов и вечной необходимости кого-то спасать. Не думаю, что мы именно так себе все это представляли._

_— Пожалуй, — соглашается Стив. — Но мы сами сделали выбор, верно?_

_— Я люблю своего мужа, — немного помолчав, произносит Пегги. — В самом деле люблю, и для меня нет никого дороже моих сыновей, но... — она прерывается и делает жадный глоток чая, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Иногда мысли о том, что наша жизнь могла бы сложиться по-другому, сами лезут в голову. С тобой так не бывает?_

_— Нет, — чуть быстрее, чем следовало, отвечает Стив. — Я исполнял свои обязанности и подчинялся приказам, но прекрасно понимал, как эта работа на меня влияет. И ушел, потому что испугался того, в кого могу превратиться, если останусь._

_— Ты хороший человек, Стив, — возражает Пегги, — и всегда им будешь, что бы ни случилось. Именно поэтому Эрскин тебя и выбрал. Именно поэтому я сама когда-то... — не договорив, она резко замолкает и преувеличенно медленно ставит чашку на столик._

_Обоим хорошо известно: подобные разговоры ни к чему не приведут. Она — жена героя, которого по возвращении, скорее всего, представят к очередной правительственной награде, а он — просто Стив Роджерс, фанат «Янки» и владелец маленькой строительной компании в Бруклине._

_— Ну а ты? — прочистив горло, уже спокойнее интересуется Пегги. — У тебя наконец появился кто-нибудь?_

_— Ты же знаешь, — усмехается Стив, — у меня нет времени на такую ерунду._

_— Само собой, — поджимает губы Пегги — явно собиралась сказать что-то еще, но в последний момент передумала. — И как бизнес? Процветает?_

_— Всегда найдутся ветераны, желающие начать с чистого листа._

_В основном его компания нанимает на работу вышедших в отставку солдат — ребят, которые с восемнадцати лет не видели ничего, кроме приказов, казарм и армейского устава, которые отправлялись в горячие точки, имея за плечами лишь ускоренный курс военной подготовки. Вчерашние самоуверенные юнцы, искренне считавшие, что запросто вернутся к прежней жизни, как только дядюшка Сэм перестанет нуждаться в них. У некоторых получалось, но многим требовалось нечто более существенное, чем программа реабилитации и скромное социальное пособие, — поэтому, уволившись из армии, Стив принял решение основать свою строительную компанию и теперь по мере сил предоставлял ветераном возможность самим зарабатывать себе на жизнь, а не перебиваться от выплаты к выплате._

_— В своем последнем письме ты, кажется, упоминал, что у тебя появился партнер? — хмурится Пегги, напрягая память._

_— Да, — ровным голосом отвечает Стив. — Один парень, у которого столько денег, что куры не клюют._

_— Стивен Роджерс, — глядя на него в упор, с нажимом произносит Пегги, — полагаешь, я действительно поверю, что ты вот так взял и отдал часть своей компании первому встречному толстосуму?_

_— Я здорово прокололся, Пегги, — решив не ходить вокруг да около, со вздохом признается Стив. — Мечтал построить что-нибудь действительно значимое... что-нибудь, чем мог бы гордиться. Но на одних мечтах далеко не уедешь. Деньги начали подходить к концу, стало не на что закупать материалы, платить людям зарплату... В итоге я едва не прогорел, и Тони..._

_— Так его зовут Тони?_

_— Да, — улыбается Стив. — Мы познакомились при очень... необычных обстоятельствах, и первое впечатление было, мягко говоря, неприятным. Богатенький выпендрежник и закостенелый старпер — мы едва не поубивали друг друга в первые несколько месяцев._

_— Но теперь все изменилось?_

_— Можно и так сказать, — неопределенно пожимает плечами Стив. — Периодически Тони продолжает доводить меня до белого каления, но у нас с ним общая цель._

_— Вот как? — бросив на него острый внимательный взгляд, спрашивает Пегги, и от ее тона Стиву вдруг становится не по себе. — И что же у тебя за цель?_

_— Та же, что и всегда. Поступать правильно. Помогать людям, чего бы это ни стоило._

_— Боже мой, Стив, — с трудом сдерживая смех, качает головой Пегги. — Не драматизируй, пожалуйста._

_— Что? — хмурясь, непонимающе переспрашивает он. — В каком смысле «не драматизируй»?_

_— Поверь, ты не первый человек в истории, которого угораздило влюбиться._

_— Я... — вскидывается Стив, — какого вообще..._

_Пегги скрещивает руки на груди и удобно облокачивается на спинку стула._

_— Как давно мы с тобой знакомы? — спрашивает она._

_— Я не..._

_— Больше пятнадцати лет, если не ошибаюсь. Даже если забыть, что я бывший агент и разбираться в людях — часть моей работы, ты никогда не умел скрывать свои настоящие чувства._

_— Пегги..._

_— Дай мне договорить, — взмахом руки обрывает она его. — Посмотри на себя, Стив, и вспомни, каким ты был в нашу первую встречу. Сыворотка изменила твое тело до неузнаваемости, но сердце... Ты самый добрый, заботливый и честный человек из всех, кого я знаю, и это вовсе не результат эксперимента. Именно поэтому я нисколько не сомневалась в том, что ты действительно любишь меня. Точно так же как и не ставила под вопрос искренность вашей связи с Баки._

_— Я... Мы с Баки никогда... — Стив растерянно поджимает губы. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы никогда..._

_— И тем не менее ты любил его._

_Застигнутый врасплох ее неожиданной проницательностью, Стив усилием воли заставляет себя оставаться спокойным. Пегги права, с самого начала его чувства к Баки были намного сильнее дружеских, и отрицать это — значит предать память о нем._

_— Любил, — глухо признается он. — И всегда буду._

_— Ты видишь дальше и глубже, чем большинство людей, — тепло улыбается в ответ Пегги. — В щуплом болезненном парнишке ты умудрился разглядеть настоящего, преданного своей родине солдата. Свободный от предрассудков, ты со всеми разговариваешь на равных и оцениваешь человека по его поступкам, а не по тому, что о нем думают другие, — она делает паузу, и Стиву с трудом удается выдержать ее понимающий, сочувственный взгляд. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что всегда можешь довериться мне._

_— Все не так просто, — с глубоким вздохом произносит Стив, беспокойно постукивая кончиками пальцев по деревянной столешнице. — Пригласить на танцы понравившуюся девчонку — это одно, а когда вы оба... Я понятия не имею, что надо делать._

_Пегги наклоняется вперед и накрывает его руку своей._

_— Однако он тебе нравится, верно?_

_— Верно, — Стив еле заметно кивает. — Он умный, хорошо разбирается в математике и во всем, что связано с числами. У Тони слегка необычное чувство юмора, но он отличный парень, по крайней мере, когда не ведет себя как заносчивый сукин сын. Любит притвориться, что ему ни до чего нет дела, но в действительности принимает все слишком близко к сердцу. Временами я по-настоящему боюсь за него._

_— Мне это знакомо, — соглашается Пегги и резко, без перехода спрашивает: — А он красивый?_

_Стив издает нервный смешок._

_— Вообще-то да, — криво улыбнувшись, отвечает он._

_— Отлично, — удовлетворенно произносит Пегги, снова откидываясь на спинку. — Не то чтобы это был решающий фактор, но я просто не могла не поинтересоваться._

_— Разумеется, — усмехается Стив, одним глотком допивает давно остывший чай и ставит чашку обратно на поднос. — Спасибо, Пегги._

_— Не за что, — чуть не плача, качает головой она и вдруг добавляет: — Когда-нибудь люди обязательно поймут, что мы сражались не за флаги и даже не за то, чтобы положить конец безумиям Рейха. Мы сражались за свободу. За наше будущее._

_— За американскую мечту, — сухо бросает Стив. — Во всем ее блеске._

_Пегги вздыхает._

_— Мы оба знаем, что некоторые мечты стоят того, чтобы за них побороться._


	12. Chapter 12

С удовольствием потянувшись, Тони переворачивается на другой бок, нехотя открывает глаза и с трудом фокусируется на лежащем рядом Стиве. Подушку они по-прежнему делят на двоих, оставив большую часть кровати без внимания, так что любой решивший войти в эту комнату посоветовал бы не терять времени даром и снять номер в отеле. Впрочем, технически они уже уединились, поэтому могут послать всех подальше и смело устраивать игры для взрослых, если вздумается. Коснуться Стива хочется до безумия: ощутить исходящую от него силу, дотронуться до щеки, смахнуть наконец выпавшую ресничку, которую Тони вот уже целую минуту гипнотизирует взглядом, поддаться искушению и осторожно провести большим пальцем по слегка приоткрытым губам, вспоминая недавний поцелуй. Удержаться помогает лишь нежелание разбудить — во сне волевые черты лица смягчились, и Стив стал выглядеть более открытым и... уязвимым, словно в обычной жизни ему тоже приходится возводить барьеры и носить маски. Черт его знает почему, но за все время их знакомства Тони даже в голову не приходило, что такое возможно, и сейчас он искренне благодарен Стиву за то, что тот позволил увидеть другую версию себя — беззащитную... _человеческую,_ без примеси звездно-полосатой униформы и раздражающих командирских замашек. А главное, Стив явно не из тех, кто пускает в свою постель кого попало, а значит, теоретически у Тони есть довольно неплохие шансы на...

Хорош слюни пускать, мысленно одергивает себя Тони, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, вытягивает руку вперед и осторожно снимает надоевшую ресничку.

Внезапно лицо Стива искажается, лоб прорезают глубокие острые морщины, будто во сне произошло что-то ужасное или болезненное. Тони вздрагивает и неуклюже гладит его по волосам, бормоча разную успокаивающую белиберду. Это... необычно — хотя, по правде сказать, происходящее начало выбиваться из привычной реальности с того момента, как, проснувшись, Тони осознал, что не только дышит в одном ритме со Стивом, но и гадает, не бьются ли в унисон их сердца, считая собственный пульс.

Пошевелившись, Стив расслабленно выдыхает и открывает глаза. За долю секунды на его лице сменяется целая гамма разнообразных эмоций: короткий испуг, затем смущение, узнавание, неуверенность, радость и еще что-то такое, чему не сразу удается подобрать определение... Легкое, смутное, больше всего похожее на благодарность, хотя Тони готов поклясться, что убрал руку до того, как Стив проснулся.

— Привет, — хрипловато приветствует тот, улыбнувшись.

— Привет, Кэп, — отвечает Тони, и это еще одна очаровательная привычка, с которой он не собирается расставаться. Независимо от того, проснутся ли они в одной постели, пройдут ли друг мимо друга по коридору или столкнутся утром на кухне в Башне, Тони всегда будет здороваться с ним именно так.

Поколебавшись, Стив кладет ладонь ему на бедро, и жест выходит настолько собственническим, что у Тони мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника, а когда улыбка из неуверенной плавно превращается в дерзкую и соблазнительную, внутри все буквально замирает в предвкушении.

Вот же черт, успевает подумать Тони, прежде чем Стив накрывает его губы своими, — кто бы знал, что Роджерс вообще способен так улыбаться.

Через мгновение вдогонку к этой мысли приходит еще одна: оказывается, Стив Роджерс и Капитан Америка целуются по-разному, вернее, Тони реагирует на них неодинаково. Если пару часов назад он не мог позволить себе уступить (Кэп диктует условия только во время подготовки операций и боевых вылетов, в остальных случаях они с Тони могут существовать исключительно на равных), то Стив — совсем другое дело, с ним не хочется воевать. Так что когда его опрокидывают на спину, Тони и не думает сопротивляться, тянет Стива на себя, заставляя опуститься сверху, и проталкивает колено между ног. В ответ Стив судорожно хватает воздух ртом, на секунду отрываясь от губ, а затем снова целует так, что темнеет в глазах. Тони крепко обнимает его за плечи, притирается животом и ведет ладонью вниз, наслаждаясь тем, как перекатываются мускулы под мягкой синтетической тканью футболки, задевает кончиками пальцев шлевку на джинсах и, помедлив, сжимает ягодицы. По телу Стива проходит дрожь, он беззвучно стонет, рефлекторно толкаясь вперед, и Тони под ним выгибается от удовольствия, разрываясь между желанием продолжить и осознанием, что им пора остановиться. Ни одним чертовым правилом приличия не запрещено заниматься сексом в доме у своего коллеги по работе, но Клинт привез их сюда, рискуя безопасностью жены и детей, и это как минимум достойно уважения. Собрав волю в кулак, Тони упирается ладонями Стиву в грудь, вынуждая отстраниться.

— Слушай, я так не могу, — криво усмехнувшись, говорит он, приподнимается и неторопливо очерчивает губами линию челюсти. — Даже трусы, которые сейчас на мне, и те Бартон одолжил, понимаешь?

Стив разочарованно стонет, явно не желая ничего понимать, но согласно кивает, переворачивается на спину, смахивает выступившие на лбу капельки пота и, закинув руку за голову, принимается рассеянно изучать потолок. Футболка на груди натягивается, обнажая тонкую полоску кожи на животе с россыпью веснушек, и Тони с трудом заставляет себя отвести взгляд.

— Ты просто дьявольски горячий, — на выдохе признается он.

— Это все сыворотка и ускоренный метаболизм, — ровным голосом отвечает Стив, хотя, судя по смущенному виду и слегка порозовевшим щекам, прекрасно знает, что именно Тони имеет в виду.

— Ну и где же такой приличный мальчик научился так неприлично целоваться? — придвинувшись ближе и удобно устроив голову у него на плече, вкрадчиво интересуется Тони.

— В нацистской Германии, — небрежно сообщает Стив.

— Неужели? Мне казалось, тебя туда воевать отправили, разве нет?

— К счастью, я неплохо умею совмещать приятное с полезным, — пожимает плечами Стив, и Тони почти не сомневается в том, что это шутка или, по крайней мере, попытка аккуратно обойти неприятную тему, но идиотские вопросы срываются с языка раньше, чем он успевает что-либо предпринять.

— Колись, — продолжает допытываться Тони и отстраненно удивляется собственной резкости, безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточиться на мысли, что прошлая жизнь Стива — не его собачье дело и пора бы перестать вести себя как ревнивый козел. — Закрутил интрижку с кем-то из своих коммандос?

— Ч... что? — с трудом сдерживая смех, переспрашивает Стив.

— Тот парень, с которым вы выросли вместе, я прав? Как там его звали, не напомнишь? Что-то такое на «Б», по-моему... — Тони несколько раз прищелкивает пальцами. — Билл? Беверли?

Стив моментально меняется в лице.

— Что? Господи, нет, конечно, — изумленно хмурится он и, потянувшись, берет Тони за руку, соединяя ладони и переплетая пальцы. — Нет, — повторяет уже спокойнее. — Честно сказать, мне фактически не с чем сравнивать. Не сложилось с... практикой. Вполне возможно, ты лучшее, что со мной случилось.

— Или наоборот, — будто размышляя вслух, задумчиво произносит Тони, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятное тепло.

— Или наоборот, — открыто смеется Стив, соглашаясь. — Очень даже может быть.

— А ты знаешь, как вселить уверенность, — буркает Тони.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно замечает Стив, — вокруг тебя и без того хватает людей, готовых говорить то, что ты хочешь слышать.

— Естественно, — не спорит Тони. — В конце концов, они за это деньги получают. А вот друзья почему-то считают меня мудаком и не утруждаются. Как думаешь, с чего бы они так? — спрашивает он и, перехватив красноречивый встречный взгляд, утыкается лбом Стиву в плечо со словами: — Заткнись, Роджерс.

Стив усмехается, но не отвечает, и на какое-то время в комнате становится совсем тихо. Солнце за окном понемногу начинает клониться к закату, и, рассеянно наблюдая за игрой света и тени на их телах, Тони понимает, что впервые в жизни по-настоящему кайфует от безделья. Ему не просто нравится лежать в одной постели со Стивом, устроив ногу у него на бедре и вдыхая густой, нагревшийся за день воздух, — он старательно игнорирует тот факт, что вскоре придется подняться, открыть дверь, выйти, заговорить с кем-нибудь, вспомнить о проблемах и заняться поиском их решения. Что бы ни происходило снаружи, это вполне может подождать лишние десять минут.

Стив по-прежнему крепко сжимает его ладонь, и этот незамысловатый жест одновременно успокаивает и настораживает. Дело даже не в том, что он никогда не был любителем подобной романтической чепухи, просто руку Стива вряд ли можно назвать тонкой, изящной... женской. За столько лет Тони привык, что в паре именно он сильнее, больше, мужественнее, черт возьми, — но, видя, как по-хозяйски держит его Стив, невольно начинает подозревать, что им придется пережить не один десяток скандалов, прежде чем научиться по-настоящему принимать друг друга. Впрочем, тут же успокаивает себя он, придвигаясь поближе, Роджерс не из тех, кто станет бить кулаками по столу, доказывая собственное превосходство и требуя безоговорочного подчинения. Отношения с ним наверняка будут выстраиваться на доверии, уважении и взаимной поддержке, хотя учиться придется обоим. Тони прекрасно понимает: весь его предыдущий опыт может оказаться бесполезным, потому что связан в основном с женщинами, и даже если оставить без внимания бытовую сторону вопроса, то физическая и физиологическая все еще остаются очень острыми, особенно в той части, которая касается... _практики_. Не то чтобы Тони нужно было рисовать обучающие картинки или на пальцах объяснять, что, куда и как, но захочет ли он добровольно стать тем, в кого...

Дыхание внезапно перехватывает.

Приказав себе не паниковать, Тони бесшумно выдыхает и едва не стонет в голос, когда после секундного размышления осознает, что да — захочет.

— Пенни за твои мысли, — негромко говорит Стив.

Тони еле заметно улыбается, перехватив его хмурый, не на шутку встревоженный взгляд, и решает не убирать руку — задумавшись, он не заметил, как, разняв их ладони, принялся медленно, очерчивая каждый мускул, водить пальцем по груди Стива.

— Мои мысли стоят намного дороже пенни, старичок, — фыркает он. — Если хочешь их узнать, придется раскошелиться.

В дверь неожиданно стучат и, вздрогнув всем телом, Стив тут же обнимает Тони за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе, будто желая защитить от притаившейся снаружи угрозы.

«Тоже не хочет возвращаться в реальность, — мысленно хмыкает Тони, слыша, как частит его пульс. — Пытается оттянуть момент».

По ту сторону двери деликатно откашливаются, и Тони узнает в незваном визитере Романову.

— Мальчики, я надеюсь, вы хорошо себя вели? — спрашивает она.

Прищурившись, Тони внимательно изучает растрепанные светлые волосы, яркие, чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы.

— Уг... м-м-м... — неопределенно тянет он, стараясь не застонать, потому что в этот момент Стив плавно перемещает раскрытую ладонь со спины на бедро.

—Тс-с-с, — сварливо шикает он, и Тони беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. — Ты выдашь нас.

— Я так и думала, — снова подает голос Романова и, похоже, практически не сомневается в том, что они переспали. — Пришла сказать, что ужин почти готов. Только не забудьте хорошенько вымыть руки, прежде чем хвататься за еду.

Прильнув к Стиву, Тони бессильно кусает губы, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, и прислушивается к скрипу половиц, внутренне умоляя Романову поскорее закончить и убраться по своим делам. Стив, по-видимому, занят тем же, потому что, как только звук шагов в коридоре стихает, ощутимо шлепает Тони по заднице.

— Ау, — не то от боли, не то от неожиданности глухо вскрикивает Тони.

— Ты, надеюсь, догадываешься, — изогнув бровь, интересуется Стив, — что, спустившись вниз, Наташа тут же помчится к Бартону, чтобы хорошенько перемыть нам кости?

— Сделаешь так еще раз, — задиристо прищуривается Тони, — и я дам им такой шикарный повод для сплетен, что они месяц будут обсуждать.

Он знает, что своими словами буквально бросает Стиву вызов, но ничего не может поделать. К черту все: хорошие манеры, недавние мысли о необходимости проявить уважение — они не собираются заниматься сексом, Тони просто хочется, чтобы Стив повторил, и, судя по ухмылке и блеску в глазах, не только ему. Однако уже в следующую секунду Тони в очередной раз убеждается — выдержка у капитана Роджерса железная. Невесело улыбнувшись, тот убирает руку, отстраняется и поднимается на ноги, несколькими привычными движениями торопливо приглаживает растрепанные волосы, давая понять, что их маленький перерыв окончен. Недолго думая, Тони сползает в изножье кровати, ощупью находит ботинки, быстро обувается и подходит к нему вплотную.

Стив стоит не шевелясь, только вопросительно хмурится, но вдруг отмирает, тянется навстречу и аккуратно расправляет воротничок рубашки Тони. Рука заметно подрагивает, когда он кончиками пальцев ведет от шеи к подбородку, касается раскрытой ладонью щеки, дотрагивается до губ, и взгляд постепенно становится жадным, затуманенным, от него предательски кружится голова и подгибаются колени. Не удержавшись, Тони чуть приоткрывает рот, задевает кончиком языка подушечку большого пальца, и Стив, с шумом втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, резко отдергивает руку, но тут же бережно притягивает Тони к себе и целует.

— То есть мы действительно собираемся это сделать? — через несколько мгновений хрипло спрашивает Тони, отстраняясь.

— В смысле, начать встречаться? — уточняет Стив.

— Ну, или завести по-настоящему серьезные взрослые отношения, — иронично хмыкает Тони. — Выбирай, как больше нравится.

Лоб Стива прорезают глубокие морщины.

— Мне бы хотелось, — помедлив, говорит он.

— А что насчет команды? — ровным голосом интересуется Тони, чувствуя себя так, словно гора свалилась с плеч.

— В принципе, я не против экспериментов, но, может, сперва все-таки попробуем вдвоем? — с самым невозмутимым видом предлагает Стив, и на мгновение у Тони возникает ощущение, что он ослышался.

— Что?..

Стив с улыбкой вздергивает бровь.

— Черт подери, — смеется Тони, когда до него наконец доходит. — А я и не знал, что у вас в голове водятся такие грязные мыслишки, мистер Роджерс.

— Скажи спасибо фондю, — неловко потирая шею, криво усмехается Стив.

Честно говоря, Тони не представляет, при чем здесь фондю и как на него реагировать, но, если верить чутью, его только что приняли в круг избранных, то есть людей настолько близких, что даже шутки у них особенные, понятные лишь немногим.

— Благодаря Наташе слухи уже ходят, — по-прежнему продолжая улыбаться, замечает Стив, — Но у команды сейчас достаточно проблем, на которых нужно сосредоточиться, так что давай не будем отвлекать их подробностями нашей сексуальной жизни. Пускай продолжают гадать.

Услышав, с какой легкостью Стив произносит слово «сексуальной», Тони еле удерживается от того, чтобы присвистнуть.

— По рукам, — как можно тверже соглашается он, но голос все равно срывается. Похоже, подробности их сексуальной жизни теперь будут волновать не только Мстителей. — Учти, Роджерс, в тот день, когда мы окончательно разберемся со всей этой херней, я затащу тебя в пентхаус и не выпущу до тех пор, пока ни у кого даже сомнений не останется, чем именно мы там занимались. 

Щеки Стива заливает легкий румянец, он поджимает губы, явно борясь с желанием закрыть глаза или отвернуться, и соглашается.

— Вот и ладненько, — удовлетворенно резюмирует Тони и жестом указывает на дверь. — Старость, говорят, надо уважать, — припоминает он, — так что прошу. Ты первый.

Расправив плечи, Стив глубоко вздыхает, оттягивая ворот футболки, и Тони впервые в жизни видит, как на его лицо медленно наползает маска невозмутимого и предельно собранного Капитана Америки.

«Костюм под костюм. Кто бы мог подумать», — мысленно удивляется Тони, открывает дверь и, дождавшись, когда капитан выйдет в коридор, мстительно шлепает его по заднице.

— Мистер Старк! — подпрыгнув от неожиданности, рявкает тот и недобро прищуривается. — Вам не кажется, что...

— Ой, да ладно, — с акульей улыбкой отмахивается Тони. — Мы же не знаем, когда мне теперь снова перепадет, верно? Так что попридержи коней, Роджерс.

*~*~*

На кухне они появляются последними: сидя за столом и попивая пиво, Клинт, Наташа и Брюс что-то оживленно обсуждают, Лора у раковины отмывает перепачканные кастрюли, а Фьюри в дальнем углу разговаривает по телефону, но из-за шума воды и расстояния слов не разобрать.

— Как спалось, Кэп? — стоит Стиву переступить порог, любезно осведомляется Романова.

— Очень хорошо. Спасибо, Наташа, — глазом не моргнув, спокойно отвечает тот, и Тони готов аплодировать его выдержке стоя. Очевидно, все это время Стив прекрасно понимал суть всех ехидных шуточек и двусмысленных намеков, просто умело не показывал виду.

Тони прячет усмешку и, проходя мимо, на секунду опускает ладонь ему на плечо, прекрасно зная, что со стороны жест будет выглядеть как молчаливая просьба посторониться и дать пройти. На самом деле он просто хочет снова почувствовать тепло его тела, даже если потом придется доказать в уме парочку теорем неевклидовой геометрии, успокаивая разбушевавшуюся фантазию.

Стив, повинуясь, делает шаг в сторону, и Тони неожиданно для себя громко произносит:

— Лично я изумительно выспался, если кому-то интересно, — он широко зевает и быстро договаривает: — Роджерс почти такой же любитель обнимашек, как ты, Брюс.

— Послушай, Тони, — выставив согнутые в локтях руки перед собой, миролюбиво произносит Беннер, — если ты намерен и дальше продолжать в том же духе, то, думаю, мне лучше наконец объяснить, что на самом...

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, крепыш, — ухмыляется Тони. — Мои чувства к тебе нисколько не изменились. Надеюсь, твои ко мне тоже.

Покачав головой, Брюс фыркает в кулак, и Наташа с самым заинтересованным видом тут же поворачивается в его сторону, начисто позабыв про Стива.

— Они всегда такие? — Лора Бартон морщит носик, ставит на стол большую исходящую паром кастрюлю и вопросительно поднимает глаза на мужа.

— Всегда, — на мгновение оторвавшись от телефона, категорично заявляет из своего угла Фьюри, пока Тони, напрягая извилины, безуспешно пытается увязать слова «Бартон» и «муж» в одном предложении.

—Прошу к столу, — усмехается Лора и, чуть отклонившись назад, выкрикивает куда-то в направлении гостиной: — Дети, ужин готов!

Едва становятся слышны звонкие голоса и топот приближающихся шагов, Тони быстро перемещается на другой край стола, подальше от двери, и садится рядом с Брюсом, миролюбиво ткнув его локтем в бок. Брюс выглядит измотанным, но держится молодцом, хотя после того, как Максимофф выпустила Халка, его нынешний список промахов и непоправимых ошибок наверняка тянется до бесконечности. Стив занимает место напротив ровно в тот момент, когда на кухню с громкими криками и смехом вбегает шустрая русоволосая девчонка с косичками и тут же бесцеремонно втискивается между ним и Наташей, восхищенно пялясь на каждого по очереди. Второй ребенок ведет себя тише — Тони замечает его присутствие только когда, повернувшись, натыкается на абсолютно счастливый мальчишеский взгляд.

— Кхм... Передай мне пиво, — обращаясь к Беннеру, нервно откашливается он и, искоса наблюдая за мальчишкой, старается незаметно отодвинуться подальше, а еще лучше испариться или провалиться сквозь землю.

Брюс кивает, привстав со стула, тянется за бутылкой, а потом неожиданно обрывает движение и садится обратно.

— Ты забыл сказать волшебное слово, — говорит он.

— Прошу прощения? — подавившись от неожиданности, хрипит Тони.

— Не совсем, — отрицательно качает головой Брюс и, слабо улыбнувшись, спрашивает у дочери Бартона: — Лила, а ты знаешь, какое нужно сказать волшебное слово?

— Конечно. Его все знают, — серьезно отвечает Лила, выводя Тони на новый виток мрачных рассуждений о том, что еще немного — и он не просто научится спокойно относиться к словам «Бартон» и «муж», произнесенным вместе, но и запомнит имена всех его домочадцев. — Нужно сказать «пожалуйста».

Брюс снова улыбается и выжидательно смотрит на Тони.

— Не будете ли вы столь любезны передать мне пиво, доктор Беннер? — набрав воздуху в грудь, максимально вежливо интересуется Тони. — _Пожалуйста_.

— Разумеется, — отзывается тот, однако, взяв бутылку, не ставит ее на стол, а протягивает прямо в руки, лишая возможности гордо упустить этот жест из виду.

— Благодарю вас, доктор, — склонив голову к плечу, прищуривается Тони.

— Обращайтесь, мистер Старк, — отвечает Брюс, и желание свернуть ему шею достигает предела. Один-ноль, мысленно подводит итог Тони, обещая себе при случае отыграться и попутно подумывая, принимать ли навязчивую идею подарить Беннеру браслет дружбы за первые признаки подступающего маразма или нет.

— Не делай так больше, — вдруг раздается недовольный голос Лоры. — Не хватало еще стол поцарапать.

Тони вскидывается, пытаясь сообразить, в чем дело, и не сразу замечает тянущийся по краю влажный след — похоже, Бартон решил не заморачиваться на любезности и передал Стиву пиво, тупо пустив бутылку по столешнице.

— Тебя что, в хлеву вырастили? — продолжает негодовать Лора, ставя в середину огромное блюдо с картофельным пюре.

— В цирке, — подмигивает Клинт.

— Клинт Бартон, — указав на него длинной деревянной ложкой, строго произносит Лора, — на твоем месте я бы сейчас прикусила язык.

— Да, мэм, — с самым серьезным видом отвечает тот.

Расставив тарелки, Лора еще раз придирчиво осматривает стол и, убедившись, что все в полном порядке, поворачивается к Фьюри.

— Ник, мы ждем только вас, — говорит она.

— Да, восемь тридцать. Отбой, мне пора идти, — тут же отрывисто бросает в трубку Фьюри, быстро засовывает замолчавший мобильник в карман и спокойно занимает ближайший к нему свободный стул.

Лора садится рядом с Клинтом, привычным жестом накрывая ладонью его руку и переплетая пальцы, отчего у Клинта на губах появляется слегка глуповатая, но очень приятная улыбка абсолютно счастливого человека. Пару секунд Тони позволяет себе полюбоваться ими, затем не спеша переводит взгляд на Стива и непроизвольно сглатывает, заметив чуть порозовевшие щеки и интуитивно догадываясь, о чем именно Роджерс в данный момент вспоминает.

Идиллия, не иначе, лениво думает Тони, бегло прислушиваясь к ненавязчивому шуму голосов вокруг, вдыхая умопомрачительные запахи горячей домашней еды. Скромный ужин в кругу семьи и близких друзей — романтика загородной жизни.

— Ну что, налетай, — усмехается Лора. — Всем приятного аппетита.

*~*~*

Стоя перед пустой капсулой посреди изуродованной лаборатории в Башне, Тони с трудом может поверить, что менее двадцати четырех часов назад он сидел за большим обеденным столом на уютной деревенской кухне и наравне со всеми травил байки о нелегкой жизни супергероя. Осколки битого стекла неприятно хрустят под ногами, когда он, обходя помещение, торопливо складывает необходимые инструменты в сумку, стараясь не обращать внимания на раскуроченные мониторы и борясь с сильнейшим желанием поскорее убраться отсюда.

Тони хватает нескольких минут, чтобы, закончив сборы, вернуться на вертолетную площадку, но едва он оказывается снаружи, тут же замечает Стива, сосредоточенно перетаскивающего в квинджет какие-то ящики.

— Кэп, — замерев в нескольких шагах от него, приветствует Тони и неожиданно начинает злиться: ну разве не прелесть? Стив Роджерс — идеальный солдат, умудряющийся влезть в самую гущу событий и при этом не потерять голову. Ходячее здравомыслие, которое, к несчастью, угораздило связаться с таким недоразумением, как Энтони Эдвард Старк.

— Тони... — обернувшись, негромко произносит Стив, отставляет в сторону ящик и распрямляется.

— Ой, вот только давай без расшаркиваний, ладно? — жестом останавливает его Тони. — Поверь, это были не самые короткие отношения в моей жизни.

Стив открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то не слишком приятное, но в последний момент передумывает и, прикусив губу, делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне кажется, маленькое недоразумение — не повод для того, чтобы...

— _Недоразумение?_ — снова перебивает Тони. — Тебе что, память отшибло? Напоминаю, я выстрелил в тебя, Стив.

— И? — спокойно интересуется тот.

— Такое вряд ли можно назвать простым недоразумением.

— Неужели? — хмурится Стив. — Тогда позволь, я тоже кое-что напомню. Ты выстрелил уже _после_ того, как я бросил в тебя щит. _После_ того, как привел брата и сестру Максимофф в твой дом. Думаешь, я забыл, что они с нами сделали? — он подходит ближе и понижает голос почти до шепота: — Нет, Тони, не забыл. Но меня это не остановило.

— Ты просто увидел возможность...

— Серьезно? Тогда я тем более не вижу разницы между твоим поступком и моим, — резко обрывает Стив. — Черт возьми, Тони, перестань винить во всем себя. По-твоему, я не знаю, на что способны твои репульсоры? Я видел, как ты нокаутировал Тора. Так что если бы ты действительно хотел навредить мне, выстрел был бы помощнее.

— Я типа успокоиться сейчас должен? — практически рычит в ответ Тони. — Придумал мне универсальное оправдание?

Стив подходит вплотную.

— Я не говорил, что оно универсальное, — негромко произносит он и осторожно дотрагивается ладонью до щеки, очерчивая большим пальцем уже начавший проявляться синяк на скуле. — Но мы солдаты, Тони, поэтому иногда забываем, что не все решается кулаками. Кроме того, необычные способности и звание супергероев не делают нас идеальными.

— Вообще-то, — натянуто улыбается Тони и неосознанно подается навстречу прикосновению, — по мнению Фьюри, они делают нас неуравновешенными, самовлюбленными социопатами... Хотя самовлюбленный — это по большей части про меня, конечно...

Договорить он не успевает, потому что, сделав крошечный шаг вперед, Стив начинает целовать его прямо там, посреди вертолетной площадки на крыше Башни.

Идиот, ворчливо думает Тони, пытаясь утихомирить бушующее внутри чувство вины, — спалимся ведь. Сам же просил повременить.

Стив держит крепко, уверенно — так, словно между ними не было никаких договоренностей, недоразумений, и Тони понемногу расслабляется, прогибается в пояснице, тянет Стива на себя, воскрешая в памяти восхитительное ощущение тяжести его тела, и с трудом сдерживает разочарованный вздох, когда поцелуй прерывается.

— Я бы сделал это снова, — не отстраняясь, шепотом признается он.

— Очень надеюсь, — уголком губ усмехается Стив, давая шанс спустить ситуацию на тормозах, поддаться искушению, притвориться, что конфликт исчерпан, но Тони отказывается смягчать удар и идти на сделку с совестью.

— Я говорю не о поцелуе, Стив, — поясняет он.

— Разумеется, — разом сдается тот. — Хочешь знать, поступил бы я иначе, окажись у меня такая возможность? Нет, не поступил бы.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — деликатно кашлянув, произносит кто-то за спиной. — Как знать.

Обернувшись, Тони сначала видит неприлично довольного Беннера, а потом едва не стонет в голос, заметив рядом с ним Тора.

— Брюс... дружище... мы тут, как бы сказать...

Стив сосредоточенно хмурится и, судя по всему, тоже пытается выдавить из себя что-нибудь более информативное, чем пара междометий:

— Тор, мы... кхм... мы здесь...

— Такова традиция жителей Мидгарда — праздновать победу _перед_ сражением? — скрестив руки на широченной груди, басовито интересуется Тор.

— О, мне кажется, дело в другом, — подмигивает Брюс. — Я бы сказал, мы столкнулись с ситуацией из разряда «занимайтесь любовью, а не войной».

— Подобное мне ведомо, — понимающе усмехается Тор. — В юности я, помнится...

— Э, нет, притормози, приятель, — перебивает Тони, когда к нему наконец возвращается дар речи. — Давай-ка обойдемся без историй о твоей разгульной юности и сексуальных экспериментах с... боюсь даже представить, с кем.

— И то верно, время не самое подходящее, — кивает Тор. — В другой раз как-нибудь.

— Может, лучше никогда? — ненавязчиво намекает Тони.

— Нам всем нужно сосредоточиться на подготовке к операции, — ощутимо ткнув его в бок, напоминает Стив.

— Вам нужно. А я должен зайти кое-куда перед вылетом, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет Тор и, перекинув молот из руки в руку, уходит.

— Мочевые пузыри у асгардцев в два раза меньше человеческих, — в ответ на удивленный взгляд Тони поясняет Брюс. — Анатомическая особенность. Своего рода освобождение дополнительного пространства для развития мускулатуры.

— Тогда на кой черт им столько пряжек? — озадаченно хмурится Тони. — Пока расстегнешь — свихнешься, тебе не кажется?

— Кажется, — поддерживает Брюс и тут же резко меняет тему: — Я ни в коем случае не хочу портить никому праздник, но... один очень важный для меня человек сейчас находится в руках робота-психопата, которого я, к слову, помог создать, и... У вас есть план? Как мы собираемся справиться с ублюдком?

Тони нервно оттягивает ворот футболки и вопросительно смотрит на Стива.

— Я открыт для предложений, — тяжело опустившись на один из ящиков, произносит тот.


	13. Chapter 13

Цепляясь за куски бетона, почвы и асфальта, Стив c трудом вскарабкивается на набирающую высоту многотонную глыбу и, прижав ладонь к ушибленному боку, смотрит вниз. В вечернем свете отчетливо видны изуродованные улицы, десятки разрушенных почти до основания домов, сотни изувеченных машин и огромная зияющая воронка диаметром в несколько сотен километров. По милости Альтрона Соковия буквально раскололась на части, одна из которых сейчас медленно поднимается в воздух, грозя в любую секунду обрушиться на землю и уничтожить все живое.

— Кэп, ты как? — после коротких помех, означающих активацию внутренней связи, раздается в наушнике напряженный и непривычно резкий голос Тони, едва различимый из-за рева ветра и работающих на полную мощь репульсоров. — Что с гражданскими?

— С ними все нормально, — отвечает Стив, чувствуя, как его постепенно охватывает не волнение или тревога, а самый настоящий ужас от того, что город постепенно достиг уровня облаков. — И со мной тоже.

— И с тобой тоже, — эхом повторяет Тони, тяжело и надолго закашлявшись. — Супер, — с трудом произносит он после.

— Тони, что там происходит?

— Да ничего особенного. Нагреваясь, вибраниум выделяет тучу озона. Газоочистители слегка не справляются.

— Сколько у нас осталось времени?..

— Не кипишуй, Кэп, — хрипло перебивает Тони. — Уверен, я придумаю, что делать с этой махиной.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив, — но тебе совсем не обязательно умирать в процессе. Так что давай без глупостей, ладно? Пожалуйста.

Тони болезненно стонет и заходится в новом приступе кашля.

— Напомни, кто из нас двоих утопил самолет в океане? — язвит он. — Не ты ли говорил, что иногда не выкрутиться? Судьба героя, все дела.

— Я много всяких глупостей говорил, — почти в отчаянии произносит Стив.

— Серьезно? — надрывно вздохнув, хмыкает Тони, — Напомни мне об этом, если выберемся. Будет о чем потрепаться на досуге.

Когда связь обрывается, мир вокруг будто замирает: Стив не слышит ни гула работающих двигателей, ни шума ветра, ни голосов Мстителей, ни возгласов перепуганных людей — кажется, даже сердце перестает биться. Звуки наваливаются на него неожиданно, скопом — тишину разрывает грохот удара, от которого земля под ногами начинает ходить ходуном, как во время землетрясения. Люди в панике выкрикивают проклятья вперемешку с молитвами, и Стиву не нужно различать слова, чтобы понять: молиться сейчас можно только о спасении.

— Тони, Тор, прием! — рявкает он, но в наушнике не слышно даже помех. — Фьюри? — снова ничего.

Стиснув зубы, Стив заставляет себя сосредоточиться и, пружинисто развернувшись, направляется к стоящему неподалеку спасательному челноку.

— Доложить обстановку, — ровным голосом произносит он, положив ладонь пилоту на плечо. Паренек выглядит паршиво: бледный до синевы, с широко распахнутыми от напряжения и ужаса глазами и выступившей на лбу испариной.

— Сэр, — с трудом выдавливает он, — отказал первый двигатель. Я не смогу поднять корабль в воздух.

— Так… — говорит Стив, быстро оценив его положение относительно дрейфующей глыбы. — Сейчас главное — оторваться от земли, выравниваться будешь уже в полете. Сможешь переключить всю мощь на носовые двигатели?

— Думаю, смогу, сэр.

— Значит, сделай это, сынок, — приказывает Стив.

Кусая губы, паренек судорожно кивает в ответ и, поборов оцепенение, быстро нажимает пару кнопок на панели управления. Челнок вздрагивает, взметая клубы едкой густой пыли, после чего, тяжело сдвинувшись с места, начинает медленно набирать высоту. Стив отступает на шаг, провожая взглядом серый, отливающий металлом корпус, и внезапно понимает, что обязан оказаться на борту. Общее техническое оснащение и сверхчувствительные датчики окажутся незаменимыми, если Тору и Тони вдруг срочно понадобится помощь.

Двадцать футов, мысленно прикидывает он расстояние до удаляющегося челнока, — пустяк, если подумать: в свое время ему приходилось преодолевать дистанции покруче. Зафиксировав щит за спиной, Стив разбегается, подпрыгивает и в последнюю секунду, едва не соскользнув, успевает зацепиться за одну из железных перекладин. Из горла вырывается крик, грудную клетку скручивает спазмом, а мышцы буквально раздирает от боли, когда он на вытянутых руках повисает в воздухе и, не делая передышки, рывком подтягивается вверх. Сыворотка Эрскина не всесильна, даже она пасует перед страхом предполагаемой потери, усталостью и недостатком кислорода, но о травмах он подумает после того, как окажется на командном мостике.

Шаг за шагом, усилие за усилием Стив добирается до последней ступеньки, и двое привязанных к опорам страховочными ремнями инженеров быстро втаскивают его на верхнюю палубу.

— С вами все в порядке, сэр? — склонившись над ним, встревоженно спрашивает первый.

Тяжело, рвано дыша, Стив Роджерс честно хочет сказать «нет», однако Капитан Америка твердо отвечает «да» и, проглотив стон, встает на четвереньки, а потом поднимается на ноги.

— Взрывной волной вырубило всю незащищенную электронику, — сообщает второй инженер, передавая ему наушник. — Директор Фьюри специально приказал нам выйти наружу и найти вас, сэр.

Стив отрывисто кивает, меняя испорченный гаджет на новый.

— Что скажешь, Кэп? Понравилось использовать мой корабль вместо шведской стенки? — почти сразу же раздается в ухе крайне заинтересованный голос Фьюри.

— Ник, — игнорируя сарказм, перебивает Стив, — от Тони и Тора что-нибудь слышно?

— Пока ничего. Слишком большое количество движущихся по ломаной траектории объектов. Сканеры не справляются.

— И их радиоприемники, разумеется, тоже вырубило.

— Не волнуйся, Кэп. Как только эвакуируем гражданских, я отправлю вниз поисковый отряд. Мы найдем их.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Сейчас уже ничем, Стив. Поэтому очень советую успокоиться и отдохнуть.

— Я останусь здесь, — упрямо сжимает кулаки Стив. — Попытаюсь разглядеть что-нибудь отсюда.

— Почему-то я даже не сомневался, — спокойно отзывается Фьюри. — Кстати, Наташа тоже на борту.

Щекам неожиданно становится жарко.

— Что с ней? — встревоженно спрашивает Стив, принимая из рук инженера оптическую трубку и направляя ее в прореху между облаками. Конечно, это не самый эффективный способ, но лучше так, чем сидеть сложа руки и сходить с ума от неизвестности.

— Физически ничего серьезного, вот только Беннер исчез.

— Не понял. Что значит исчез?

— Улетел. Угнал квинджет и скрылся.

Стив медленно выдыхает.

— Бартон на последнем челноке, — говорит он. — Ему срочно нужна медицинская помощь. Предупреждаю, он может быть не согласен.

— Парень притягивает пули, как магнит. Боюсь, когда-нибудь они зацепят и вас тоже. На твоем месте я бы уже требовал прибавку к жалованью, Кэп, — неуклюже пытается пошутить Фьюри.

— Поосторожнее с ним, хорошо? — просит Стив, ежась от сырости. — День выдался жаркий.

— Он еще не закончен, Кэп.

— Да, — глухо соглашается Стив. — Точно.

Как только Фьюри отключается, Стив увеличивает резкость оптической трубки и полностью сосредотачивает свое внимание на том, что происходит внизу. Воздух вокруг по-прежнему разреженный и влажный, но, судя по всему, хелликарьер медленно начинает снижаться — значит, состыковка с последним спасательным челноком прошла без осложнений. Еще немного, и они наконец перестанут дрожать от холода и смогут нормально дышать.

Когда облака снова оказываются над головой, а не под ногами, Стив принимается внимательно изучать последствия случившейся катастрофы. Ощущение такое, будто чья-то громадная безжалостная рука дотянулась до земли, зачерпнула город и, сжав в горсти, мстительно отшвырнула прочь, оставив на его месте многокилометровый уродливый разлом. Озеро, находившееся на границе, раскололось, превратившись в огромный бурлящий водопад, и потоки воды с ревом срывались в пропасть, унося за собой куски искореженного металла, асфальта и бетонных плит. Наверное, это и есть ад на земле, невольно думает Стив, видя, как к небу поднимаются клубы густого черного дыма.

— Давай, Тони, — требовательно шепчет он, через оптическую трубку обшаривая взглядом поверхность. — Вас с Тором не так-то просто убить. Вы слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаться. Ну же!

— Фьюри? — постучав по наушнику, вызывает Стив, различив постепенно приближающийся к руинам челнок. — Нашли что-нибудь?

— Кэп, это Мария Хилл, — раздается в ответ. — Пока никаких следов. Фьюри вместе со спасательной командой отправился на поиски.

— Передай им, пусть сосредоточатся на озере, — говорит Стив. — Если бы шпиль рухнул куда-нибудь, кроме воды, мы бы заметили.

— Поняла, — уверенно произносит она и, похоже, действительно знает, что делать.

Хелликарьер продолжает снижаться, и теперь Стиву не нужна оптика, чтобы детально рассмотреть то, что осталось от города. Увиденное заставляет его содрогнуться: никакая военная операция или артиллерийская бомбежка не сравнится с тем, что сотворил Альтрон, — это не просто злость… это _нечеловеческая_ ярость.

— Ты не посмеешь, Старк, — шепчет он, до боли сжимая холодные металлические перила, опоясывающие верхнюю палубу. — Не посмеешь умереть. У тебя духу не хватит.

Внезапно волна иррационального гнева буквально накрывает его с головой.

— Думаешь, от меня так легко отделаться? — шипит Стив, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Черта с два, Старк! Тебе придется выжить и послать меня, глядя в глаза! Иначе никак, сэр. Нельзя соблазнить Капитана Америку, а потом исчезнуть, не сказав ни слова. Это… противозаконно.

Он знает, что несет полный бред, но даже не пытается остановиться. Привычка Тони отпускать идиотские шутки и болтать без умолку, когда все стремительно катится к чертям, хоть как-то помогает не слететь с катушек — поэтому сейчас он не Капитан Америка, готовый пожертвовать одним ради спасения многих, а до смерти перепуганный, _обыкновенный_ человек.

— Давай же, — глухо просит Стив. — Заносчивый ты сукин сын, борись! Ты нужен мне.

Через секунду за спиной раздается звук приземления и знакомый, чуть искаженный железной маской голос спрашивает:

— Разговариваешь сам с собой, старичок?

Низко опустив голову, Стив несколько раз глубоко вздыхает.

— Ублюдок, — произносит он.

— Целых два плохих слова за последние пять минут, — хмыкает Тони. — Кого-то по губам отшлепать?

Кое-как справившись с эмоциями, Стив расправляет плечи и оборачивается.

— Знаешь что, Старк… — огрызается он.

— Эй, — сняв маску, усмехается Тони и делает шаг вперед, — я не жалуюсь. Для новичка у тебя неплохо получается. Я оценил.

Несмотря на злость, Стив чувствует, что начинает улыбаться.

— Не люблю, когда меня заставляют ждать. Почему так долго не выходил на связь?

— Мотался на рыбалку, — объясняет Тони. — Вылавливал из озера одного знакомого полубога. Пришлось повозиться.

— Что с Тором?

— Ну… его малость потрепало, конечно, но жить будет.

Стив не замечает, как подходит ближе, и теперь они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу.

— Это хорошо, — с нескрываемым облегчением говорит он.

— Еще бы, — соглашается Тони и, чуть наклонившись вперед, опускает веки. В броне он на несколько дюймов выше Стива, так что намек получается даже слишком прозрачным.

— Так вы поцелуете меня, мистер Старк, или подождем еще пару часов? — тяжело сглотнув, хрипло спрашивает Стив.

Тони отстраняется, картинно окидывает его оценивающим взглядом и, поморщившись, уверенно заявляет:

— Воздержусь. Избитый прием, знаешь ли. Банальный выпендреж.

Услышав отказ, Стив нервно усмехается и на мгновение теряет дар речи.

— Тони, — наконец отмирает он, — ты только что взорвал целый город. Я понятия не имел, выжил ты или нет.

— Вот именно, — небрежно пожимает плечами Тони. — Я же говорю, рисовка.

Стив не находится с ответом, поэтому решает пустить в ход запрещенное средство — он обижается.

— Грязный прием, Роджерс, — глядя на его губы, сообщает Тони, хотя на его скулах появляется легкий румянец, — но все-таки нет. Потерпите, капитан. Терпение, говорят, высшая добродетель.

— Знаешь, как в мое время называли людей вроде тебя? — сухо спрашивает Стив.

— Динамщики? — предполагает Тони.

— Сволочи.

Тони разворачивается и направляется в сторону командного мостика.

— Ты знал, с кем связываешься, — бросает он через плечо.

— Да, — взъерошив волосы на затылке, вздыхает Стив и идет следом. — Наверное, знал.

*~*~*

Первое, что усвоил Стив, когда надел форму, взял в руки щит и из обыкновенного бруклинского мальчишки превратился в Капитана Америку, — работа не заканчивается никогда. Вслед за спасением цивилизации не начнет меркнуть большой экран, и плачущая от счастья красотка не бросится в объятия героя. Не получится отряхнуть пыльные перчатки и, победно улыбаясь, отправиться на заслуженный отдых.

Лифт вздрагивает, останавливаясь на нужном этаже, Стив выходит наружу и оказывается в больничном отсеке. Скользнув взглядом поверх сотен раненых соковийцев и разбившихся на небольшие группки врачей, проворно переходящих от одного пострадавшего к другому, он наконец находит то, что искал, и уверенно направляется к цели.

— Подумываю оставить шрам на память, Кэп, — стоит Стиву оказаться рядом, информирует Клинт и тут же стискивает зубы от боли, когда врач принимается накладывать тугую повязку на живот.

— Что-нибудь серьезное, док? — спрашивает Стив.

— Я бы сказала, что нет, — слегка пожимая плечами, отвечает она. — Более того, нам давно удалось бы остановить кровотечение, если бы ваш друг перестал дергаться.

— Там куча раненых. Я должен помочь, — протестует Клинт.

— Вы должны отдыхать, — возражает она.

Стив кладет ладонь Клинту на плечо и слегка надавливает, мягко, но уверенно заставляя его опуститься на кровать.

— Свою работу ты выполнил, — говорит он. — Не мешай врачам выполнять свою.

Поначалу Клинт сопротивляется, но в итоге ложится обратно и, повернув голову, смотрит куда-то в сторону. Проследив за его взглядом, Стив видит выстроенный вдоль противоположной стены ряд больничных каталок. Рядом с одной из них, низко опустив голову и положив ладонь на прикрытое плотной белой простыней тело, стоит Ванда Максимофф. В нескольких шагах от нее неподвижно замер Вижн: брови напряженно сведены, а в глазах столько сочувствия и тепла, что Стиву становится не по себе.

— Пьетро, — тяжело роняет Клинт.

Стив молча кивает в ответ.

— Он спас мне жизнь, — сглатывает Клинт.

— Он сделал то, что делают герои: пожертвовал собой ради спасения другого.

— Чертовы дети. Вечно норовят высунуться.

— Ты не виноват, — вздыхает Стив.

— Мы должны позаботиться о ней, Кэп, — произносит Клинт. — В смысле, я сказал ей… Она сражалась, понимаешь? Теперь она одна из нас.

— Я… — неуверенно начинает Стив и замолкает. Он привел брата и сестру Максимофф в Башню, считая их вынужденными союзниками, средством достижения цели, и нисколько не задумывался о том, что собирается делать после. Однако Клинт прав — без их помощи в больничном отсеке стояло бы в десятки раз больше наглухо закрытых белыми простынями каталок, чем сейчас. — Я попытаюсь, — кивает Стив. — Сомневаюсь, что власти захотят прислушаться к моим словам, но обещаю сделать все возможное.

Клинт закрывает глаза.

— Попробуй еще разок навалять Гитлеру, например. Слышал, в прошлом это неплохо срабатывало. Может, и сейчас добавит очков в твою пользу.

*~*~*

Следуя путаным указаниям молодого и чересчур нервного оперативника, Стив подходит к кладовой с табличкой «7Б» и слегка приоткрывает дверь, мимоходом отмечая, что, будь он сейчас в Башне, на поиски Мстителей ушло бы намного меньше времени. Одно нажатие на кнопку — и в считанные секунды он точно узнал бы местонахождение каждого.

— Тор? — просунув голову в проем, негромко зовет он. — Ты здесь?

Это уже пятая кладовая, куда заглядывает Стив, но, в отличие от предыдущих, здесь, по крайней мере, действительно кто-то есть.

— Тор, это ты? — в ответ на приглушенное бормотание чуть громче спрашивает Стив.

— Стивен Роджерс?

Нашел, облегченно проносится в голове. На свете существует всего три человека, когда-либо называвших его полным именем, и вряд ли двое других сочли бы кладовку подходящим местом для официальных обращений.

— У тебя все нормально? — спрашивает Стив. Тони уверял, что волноваться не о чем и Тор отделался легким испугом, но проблема в том, что у Старка очень… своеобразные представления о серьезных повреждениях. Он даже остановку сердца умудрился назвать пустяком.

— Что-то не так? — войдя внутрь, напряженно произносит Стив, когда молчание слишком затягивается.

— Не уверен, что тебе стоит подходить ближе, друг мой, — наконец высунув голову из-за металлического стеллажа, говорит Тор.

Стив непонимающе хмурится.

— Тогда объясни, почему ты сидишь здесь, вместо того чтобы…

— Я голый.

— О… — давится воздухом Стив. — Кхм…

Прикрываясь папкой для бумаг, Тор выходит из своего укрытия.

— Когда я упал в озеро, кожаные штаны намокли. Я снял их, чтобы просушить, а когда попытался надеть обратно… — он запинается, и Стив видит, как на его щеках появляется легкий румянец, — понял, что не влезаю. Они вдруг уменьшились в размере.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что пришел сюда го… в смысле, в поисках одежды?

— Не всякая подходит, — вздыхает Тор. — Я слишком… величественный.

Взгляд Стива непроизвольно падает на папку для бумаг, которую тот по-прежнему плотно прижимает к телу.

—А еще здесь очень холодно, — торопливо добавляет Тор.

Стив несколько раз моргает и отворачивается.

— Так, попробую раздобыть тебе какую-нибудь одежду. Может, у Фьюри найдется запасное пальто или что-то в этом роде.

— Спасибо за помощь, друг.

— Не за что, — прочистив горло, кивает Стив. — В общем, ты пока побудь здесь, а мне надо… — он жестом указывает на дверь.

— Конечно. Не заставляй Старка ревновать.

— Знаешь, — вздыхает Стив, — кажется, я начинаю скучать по тем временам, когда все считали меня мальчиком из церковного хора.

— Сомневаюсь, — весело усмехается Тор.

Стив пожимает плечами, подходит к двери и уже на пороге просит:

— Постарайся не привлекать внимания, ладно? Все-таки пришельцы и летающие города — это одно, а голые асгардцы — совсем другое. Боюсь, Щ.И.Т. не готовил своих агентов к такого рода… внештатным ситуациям.

*~*~*

Отыскать Наташу удается быстрее — звуки погрома безошибочно приводят Стива к третьей переговорной.

Рядом с плотно закрытой дверью он замечает нервно вытянувшегося по стойке «смирно» солдата и моментально узнает в нем бывшего члена команды У.Д.А.Р., одного из немногих не переметнувшихся на сторону ГИДРЫ. Кажется, его зовут Харпер, припоминает Стив, достаточно техничный и уверенный боец, хоть и не слишком сноровистый. Они пересекались во время операции по захвату торговца оружием, незаконно пытавшегося продать раздобытую где-то часть вооружения Читаури.

— Рад, что вы с нами, лейтенант Харпер, — коротко говорит Стив, подходя вплотную. — Полагаю, агент Романова внутри?

— Сэр. Так точно, сэр, — удивленно моргнув, отзывается тот. Похоже, парень не ожидал, что Капитан Америка знает его имя. — Я подумал, будет лучше держаться неподалеку на случай, если…

Остаток фразы тонет в оглушительном грохоте.

— Все в порядке, лейтенант, — положив ему руку на плечо, уверяет Стив. — Можете идти. Об остальном я позабочусь сам.

— Спасибо, сэр, — с нескрываемым облегчением отзывается тот, явно намереваясь убраться отсюда подальше.

— Какой у тебя размер формы, сынок? — в последний момент Стив успевает схватить его за рукав.

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

— По-моему, в самый раз, — окинув его внимательным взглядом, задумчиво бормочет Стив. — Прихвати что-нибудь из своих вещей и отнеси в кладовую 7Б, уровень С.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отвечает Харпер и быстро скрывается из виду, оставив Стива одного в длинном пустом коридоре.

Мысленно приказав себе собраться, Стив расправляет плечи и громко стучит в тяжелую металлическую дверь, за которой все еще отчетливо слышны звуки погрома.

— Агент Романова? — не особо надеясь на успех, отчетливо произносит он. Ждет несколько секунд и пробует еще раз:

— Наташа?

Без изменений.

— Ладно. Я захожу, — предупреждает Стив. — Но напоминаю, это был очень трудный день, так что постарайся не запустить в меня стулом, хорошо? Заранее спасибо.

Поколебавшись, он толкает дверь плечом, заходит внутрь и, не удержавшись, удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Ого…

Комната выглядит девственно нетронутой — из мебели там только стол и пара-тройка наглухо привинченных к полу стульев, возле одного из которых, закрыв глаз и скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидит Наташа. Стив осматривается, пытаясь определить источник еще сильнее резонирующего в полупустом помещении звука, и наконец замечает встроенный в стену громкоговоритель.

Наташа открывает глаза.

— Отпугивает любопытных, — поясняет она.

— Ты распугала даже солдат, — отдает ей должное Стив.

Мрачно усмехнувшись, Наташа поднимается, подходит к стене и отключает громкоговоритель. Легкость и изящество ее движений могли бы обмануть кого угодно, но Стив прекрасно знает, что, опасаясь сорваться, она усиленно контролирует каждый жест, даже самый незначительный.

— У тебя ко мне дело, Кэп? — присев на краешек стола, ровно интересуется Наташа.

— Нет, просто хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— Нормально, — снова усмехается она. — Ничего не сломано.

Безопаснее всего было бы не нарываться и оставить ее в покое, но…

Стив облизывает губы.

— По поводу Беннера… — медленно произносит он.

Наташа моментально подбирается, словно готовится к атаке.

— Он ушел.

— Не из-за тебя, — мягко убеждает Стив.

— Из-за меня он мог бы остаться, — сухо бросает она. — Только не захотел.

Стив делает шаг вперед. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, как должен поступить, потому что Наташа умеет справляться с трудностями. Когда-то ей приходилось выполнять много грязной работы, но, став агентом Щ.И.Т.а, она не зациклилась на прошлом, а двинулась дальше, начав жизнь с чистого листа. Впервые с момента их знакомства Стив всерьез задается вопросом: а та ли это жизнь, которую она действительно _хочет_ вести?

— Не надо, — негромко просит Наташа. — Мне плохо. Я злюсь. А когда выйду отсюда, съем не меньше тонны шоколада, — она берет его руку в свою и осторожно сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. — Но я справлюсь.

На секунду своей решительностью и силой воли она вдруг остро напоминает ему Пегги, и хотя Стив понимает, что его чувства к Наташе вряд ли когда-нибудь перерастут в любовь, волноваться и заботиться о ней он будет всегда. Постепенно Мстители из обыкновенной команды супергероев превратились в _семью,_ которую Стив готов оберегать всеми возможными способами.

— Если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — скупо улыбнувшись, отвечает Наташа. — Спасибо.

*~*~*

— Последние соковийцы только что взошли на борт, сэр, — вслед за звуковым сигналом раздается спокойный уверенный голос Марии Хилл. — Мы можем возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.

— Поворачивай птичку домой, Хилл, — говорит экс-директор Фьюри, вынимает наушник и, повернувшись к Стиву, спрашивает: — Как команда?

Стив глубоко вздыхает, устало облокачивается на холодную металлическую спинку стула и, прежде чем ответить, долго изучает взглядом одного из величайших шпионов в мире. Фьюри невозмутимо смотрит в ответ.

— Клинту нужно время, Наташе — личное пространство, а Тору… штаны.

Фьюри вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Обойдемся без подробностей, ладно? — просит Стив.

— Ладно, — кивает тот и меняет тему: — Побег Беннера прогремел как гром среди ясного неба.

— Как у него вообще получилось? — интересуется Стив. — Не представлял, что Беннер умеет пилотировать квинджет.

— А он и не умеет. Последний установленный визуальный контакт показал, что «птичкой» управлял тот, другой парень.

— Быть не может, — отрицательно качает головой Стив.

— Представь себе.

— Идиотский день, — помолчав, длинно выдыхает Стив.

— Да уж,— не спорит Фьюри. — Тот еще денек.

— Как бы там ни было, спасибо.

Фьюри еле заметно кивает, но вслух произносит:

— Не спеши благодарить. Боюсь, станет только хуже.

— О чем ты? — уточняет Стив.

— Обо всем, — красноречиво взмахивает рукой Фьюри.

— А ты умеешь поддержать в трудную минуту, Ник, — хмыкает Стив.

— Могу соврать, если хочешь.

Стив закрывает глаза, низко опускает голову и несколько раз встряхивается, пытаясь прогнать навалившуюся вдруг усталость.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Кэп, — почти заботливо говорит Фьюри.

Стив с трудом заставляет себя открыть глаза.

— Похоже на то, — признает он.

— Уже разговаривал со Старком?

— Только на посадочной площадке.

— А потом?

— Тони терпеть не может, когда кто-то путается под ногами и постоянно пристает с вопросами,— пожимает плечами Стив.

Фьюри понимающе усмехается.

— Почему-то мне кажется, сейчас он будет не против.

Кровь внезапно приливает к щекам Стива.

— Я понятия не имею, где Тони, — откашлявшись, говорит он.

— Зато я имею, — отвечает Фьюри. — Хилл подготовила отдельные комнаты для тебя и всей команды. Это… — он запинается, сверяясь с одной из множества разбросанных на столе бумаг, — уровень семь, бункер сорок три.

— А где нахожусь я?

— Ты? Все еще почему-то торчишь здесь.

— Не поспоришь, — Стив вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, ощущая, как в теле ноет каждая мышца. — Ладно. Думаю, мне действительно лучше уйти.

Фьюри по привычке закладывает руки за спину и, прищурившись, смотрит в узкий иллюминатор.

— Тяжела голова, что носит корону, капитан, — произносит он.

Пару секунд Стив внимательно изучает затянутую в неизменный кожаный плащ фигуру на фоне яркого солнечного света, и вдруг отчетливо понимает, что никогда еще Фьюри не казался ему таким измотанным и одиноким.


End file.
